Une extrême séduction
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Slash SSHP. Du jour au lendemain et pour une raison inconnue, Harry déclenche les passions de certains étudiants et d'un professeur de Poudlard. Tous autant déterminés à succomber à cette extrême séduction et à en profiter.
1. Une affreuse journée

Kikou. Comme vous avez tous dit oui à la traduction de la fiction que j'ai commencé en Anglais et bien, je m'y suis mise.^^ Je pense que j'irais plus vite à poster les chapitres de cette fic qu'à publier les autres, même si je me tiens à un rythme régulier, Extrême Séduction est déjà bien écrite (18 chapitres pour le moment) et la traduction me prendra moins de temps donc j'espère pouvoir mettre deux chapitres par semaine. Je verrais en fonction de mon emploi du temps. 

J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Bonne lecture.

EXTREME SEDUCTION 

****

**Disclaimer** **:** Pas à moi. Tirés des livres de J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**** :** Slash SSHP contenant des scènes très chaudes. Pas de spoilers de l'OdP.

**A/N**** : **J'utilise les noms originaux pour les personnages principaux de ma fic donc Severus Rogue = Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy.

****

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une affreuse journée**

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie puis commença à marcher lentement le long du couloir, sa tête encore bourdonnante. En se frottant la nuque, il se remémora les paroles de Madame Pomfresh. « _Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez le moindre effort important aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter. Il s'est agit d'un rude coup et la potion n'a pas simplifié les choses. Si vous ressentez la moindre douleur ou le moindre effet secondaire, venez directement ici. J'insiste Monsieur Potter, venez me trouver immédiatement. »_

Depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé, au matin, la journée avait été de mal en pis. Tout d'abord, il avait renversé son petit déjeuner sur sa robe et avait dû la changer rapidement avant le début du cours de métamorphose. Mais, bien sûr, il avait été en retard et McGonagall avait été obligée d'enlever dix points à Gryffondor. Ensuite, et malgré ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas réussit à changer un raton laveur en mouton et l'animal, effrayé, l'avait mordu profondément à la main. Il avait dû retourner à l'infirmerie pour faire arrêter l'hémorragie. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait la revoir quelques heures plus tard.

Rien d'autre n'était arrivé avant l'après-midi. De nouveau en retard en cours de potions, Harry avait perdu dix autres points et récolté une retenue.

La seule place libre qu'il avait pu trouvé dans les cachots était celle qui se trouvait à côté de Neville. Il avait donc dû s'installer auprès son camarade apeuré. 

Snape multipliait les commentaires venimeux à leur encontre ce qui ne faisaient qu'accroître la nervosité de Neville jusqu'à sa limite puis, inévitablement, au-delà. C'est ainsi que le jeune étudiant commis la faute d'ajouter deux queues de rat dans leur potion au lieu d'une seule. Celle-ci siffla dangereusement et des bulles se formèrent à sa surface. Puis brusquement, une explosion se fit entendre et pour Harry, fût ressentit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Il s'éveilla un peu plus tard, ne trouvant pas de Neville en vue. Madame Pomfresh le rassura sur l'état de camarade qui se portait bien. Seulement lui – Harry - avait été blessé.

C'est ainsi qu'à présent, il marchait dans le couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui, il le savait, devaient attendre son retour.

Lorsqu'il se trouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe, _Carpe Diem_ qui ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la salle commune totalement désertée à l'exception de ses deux amis qui conversaient, assis sur un canapé.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais si inquiète. Assieds-toi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Harry répond-moi ! »

« Il pourrait le faire Hermione si tu le laissais parler. Ca va Harry ? » demanda Ron en regardant Hermione mener le jeune homme brun vers le sofa.

« Juste un petit peu fatigué mais je vais bien. Merci. »

« Es-tu sûr Harry ? » demanda Hermione en scrutant le visage toujours très pâle de son ami.

« Oui 'Mione ! Crois-tu réellement que Madame Pomfresh m'aurait laissé sortir si je n'avais pas été bien ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu as raison » répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, Harry a raison… Et si on allait manger, je meurs de faim ! » proposa Ron avec enthousiasme.

**************************************

Harry était mal à l'aise. Tous ses camarades de Gryffondor lui avaient demandé s'il allait bien et l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement. La nourriture était excellente comme d'habitude mais il avait l'impression d'être observé. Des yeux sur lui. Une intense fixation sur lui. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il voulait voir qui était en train de le regarder ainsi mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas savoir. C'était bizarre et… inconfortable.

Brusquement, il entendit Ron dire d'une voix basse, déconcertée et dégoûtée :

« Harry, pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy te regarde comme ça ? C'est dégoûtant ! »

Harry et Hermione tournèrent leurs regards vers la table des Serpentards où Malfoy était assis et Harry se figea.

Ses yeux gris – argent brillaient de concupiscence. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur et Harry était sa proie. C'était terrifiant ! pensa Harry. Habituellement, le visage du blond était glacial mais cette fois-ci, c'était le contraire. Les joues très rouges, il brûlait littéralement de désir. Les mots étaient inutiles, ses yeux et son léger sourire parlaient pour lui et disaient à sa cible : « Je te veux et je t'aurais. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et il put distinguer les flammes dans les yeux de son ennemi s'accroître dangereusement lorsque celui-ci vit que l'objet de son désir le regardait. Harry se détourna vivement mais pas assez vite pour ne pas avoir remarqué que le jeune Serpentard glissait sa main sous la table. Harry ne voulait, cependant pas savoir pourquoi. Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU !

Hermione fixait toujours le blond, son visage la brûlant également. Elle avait vu sa main se faufiler sous la table et pouvait en deviner la raison. Rougissant plus furieusement encore, elle se demanda cependant pourquoi contemplait-il Harry avec tant de désir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Harry n'avait rien fait avec le Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Hermione vit Malfoy fermer les yeux et se raidir sur sa chaise, elle se détourna rapidement et fixa son assiette.

Le visage cramoisie, Ron était horrifié. Quatre mots s'imposaient à lui :_ La main de Malfoy_. Ecœurant !

Draco n'avait jamais eu un orgasme pareil. Oh mon dieu, il n'avait pas réussi à garder sa main sur la table et il se demandait bien comment ses camarades n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait qu'Harry l'avait vu et c'était affreusement excitant. Harry était tellement sexy. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ? « Il sera à moi. Il viendra dans mon lit, dans mes bras… bientôt » se dit Draco, léchant ses lèvres avec délice à la vue du dos du Gryffondor. « Sexy à mort… mmmmm ».

Harry s'efforçait de garder une respiration normale et d'oublier les yeux qu'il sentait encore braqués sur lui quand il entendit, de nouveau, la voix de Ron qui était, désormais, plus haut perchée.

« Harry, regarde. Il n'y a pas que Malfoy qui te regarde comme… comme… _ça_ ! »

Paniqué, Harry n'osait pas détacher les yeux de son assiette encore pleine.

« C'est vrai Harry ! » répliqua Hermione, effrayée. « Regarde à la table des Poufsouffle. Kevin Whitby, Owen Cauldwell et Ernie MacMillan. Et à la table des Serdaigle ! Terry Boot et Stewart Ackerley. »

Harry pouvait sentir son estomac se retourner.

« Et là, 'Mione. Regarde ! Malfoy n'est pas le seul chez les Serpentards. Regarde ! Graham Pritchard, Blaise Zabini et… oh… oh, mon dieu ! Oh, Harry… Harry… mon dieu… »

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, livide. "Ron, dis-moi !"

« Harry… Oh, je suis désolé… C'est… C'est Crabbe et Goyle ! »

La bombe avait explosée. Où était la corde pour qu'il se pende ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharnait-il toujours sur lui ? Crabbe et Goyle !!! Et Malfoy !!! Ainsi que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles !!! Et… et… Qu'en était-il des Gryffondors ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table et rencontra les regards intenses de Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas. Deux de ses compagnons de chambres ! Peut-être devait-il aller se promener vers la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Merlin, il était vraiment damné.

« Harry, est-ce que tu crois que ce… ce désir est en quelque sorte un effet secondaire de la potion que tu as reçu ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, Ron » répondit immédiatement Hermione. « Neville en a reçu aussi et personne ne l'observe avec lubricité. Non, c'est autre chose. Mais maintenant, il nous reste à savoir quoi ! »

« Ca a commencé après le cours de potion parce que Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter en classe, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Ron, la boucha à moitié pleine. Il n'avait certes, en rien perdu son appétit.

« OK, c'est un commencement » murmura Hermione.

« Exacte mais nous avons a trouvé le reste très, très, très rapidement » ajouta Harry, anxieux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous trouverons » dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry répondit à ce sourire, content de pouvoir compter sur ses amis et spécialement, maintenant,  sur Hermione qu'il savait si brillante.

A la fin du repas, le trio se leva dans un même mouvement et quitta la Grande Salle sans remarquer qu'à la table des professeurs, un intense et sombre regard était fixé sur le dos d'un certain Gryffondor. Un regard brûlant de désir et de détermination. « _A moi _».


	2. Harcèlement sexuel

Merci pour vos reviews. Comme j'ai déjà traduit le chapitre 2, je me suis dit « Allez, un bon geste ! » Lol. J'ai aussi traduit le chapitre 3 mais pour celui-là, vous attendrez un ch'tit peu coumême.

Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fics, vous serez content de savoir que j'ai beaucoup écrit en deux jours et que le chapitre 5 de 'Ce que veulent les hommes' est déjà écrit ainsi que le début du 6. Et aussi le chapitre 3 des 'Lettres d'amour de Severus Snape'. Ma sœur qui l'a lu m'a dit qu'elle avait failli pleurer donc préparer peut-être vos mouchoirs (pour les âmes sensibles). Et vu le nombre de réponses que j'ai eu en faveur d'une suite pour 'Un inconnu dans la nuit' et bien je vais la continuer aussi mais lentement parce que là, j'ai beaucoup de fics à updater et une vie privée coumême.^^ Comment ça je dois écrire 23 h 59/24 h… mais… maieuhhh. ^^ Bisous à tous.

**Kalhana : **Bah moi, mon rayon c'est plutôt l'écriture, pas la traduction. Là, je le fais juste pour cette fois parce que c'est ma fic donc tu me verras seulement en auteur. ^^ La chasse au Harry sauvage ? C'est un nouveau sport ça ? Je pense que Sev en sera très intéressé. Héhé  ^^

**Pitchouna : **Gros poutouxes spécial pour tous.

**Nuage : **Héhé, tu as tout compris. ^^ C'est tellement mieux lorsque c'est comme ça.

**Magnolia : **Merci, merci de me dire que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. Ca me fait super plaisir, surtout lorsque l'on sait que j'aimerais être écrivain. 

**Black Moon : **C'est vrai que le nom des associations, j'ai été les chercher loin. ^^ C'est que j'adore les jeux de mots donc lorsqu'il y a une possibilité, je la mets. Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal. ^^

**Nakhemda : **Et bien, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui l'ont lu en Anglais !!! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé si vous vouliez que je la traduise sur mon autre fic parce que j'ai souvent des reviews en Français sur Extreme Seduction et je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir besoin de la traduire mais c'est vrai que pour nous, Francophones (hormis l'auteur qui a compris l'histoire ^^ Heureusement ! ^^) et bien, c'est plus facile de l'avoir dans sa langue.

**Celine S. : **Vi, je suis courageuse. ^^ Ca ne sera pas trop dur je pense de mettre deux chaps par semaine parce que c'est moins long de traduire que d'écrire, surtout que j'en suis l'auteur donc ça coule tout seul.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Harcèlement sexuel**

Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione tout ce qui s'était passé lors de cette affreuse journée, jusqu'au plus petit détail pour essayer de découvrir la raison de ces étranges réactions et aussi pour savoir pourquoi certains étudiants semblaient immunisés. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice mais Hermione avait suggéré qu'ils aillent faire des recherches, le lendemain, à la bibliothèque.

De retour dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Seamus et Dean ne tarderaient pas à venir ici à leur tour et le feu qu'il avait vu jaillir dans leurs yeux ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ron, est-ce que tu as vu comment Seamus et Dean me regardaient tout à l'heure, au dîner ? »

« Oh oui Harry… et je pense que tu devrais jeter quelques sorts de protection sur ton lit pour leur en interdire l'accès. Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider avec eux mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »

« Oui, je pense que tu as raison et je vais aussi dormir avec ma baguette sous mon oreiller, au cas où… »

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Seamus, Dean et Neville. Seul Neville ne regardait pas Harry comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui. C'était terrifiant.

« Salut Harrrrryyyyy » ronronna Seamus. Il vint plus près d'Harry et lui effleura la joue doucement. « Sais-tu que tu es absolument à croquer ? »

Harry se figea, totalement décontenancé, pendant une seconde puis, se ressaisissant, il repoussa la main du jeune homme vivement. Mais pendant ce temps, Dean s'était rapproché silencieusement d'Harry et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, « Tu es si chaud, si sexy, Harrrryyyyy » avant de lui lécher le lobe sensuellement.

« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! » hurla Ron en repoussant Seamus et Dean de Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux, rapidement imité par Neville et Harry.

« Ouais, laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne suis PAS à croquer, NI sexy et ENCORE MOINS chaud ! Alors maintenant, retournez dans vos lits et dormez TOUT SEUL. »

« Mais quel tempérament de feu ! Très CHAUD ! » ronronna Dean.

« Et ces yeux… si verts, si brillants. Ils brûlent. Mon dieu, Harrrryyyy… mmmm » ronronna Seamus, en léchant ses lèvres avec sensualité.

« Et tu as un goût si merveilleux, comme du chocolat CHAUD… si chaud… viens-là bébé. »

Les trois autres garçons regardaient leurs deux compagnons de chambres, bouche-bées,  estomaqués.

« Je pense que je vais aller me mettre en pyjama dans le salle de bain Ron… c'est préférable. »

« J'arrive » firent écho deux voix tout à coup.

« NON ! Vous deux, vous restez là. NE ME SUIVEZ PAS. Ron… ? »

« Vas-y Harry. Avec Neville, on va les surveiller."

Neville acquiesça. 

« Merci. »

Harry sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Ils devaient trouver ce qui n'allait pas au plus vite avant qu'il ne se fasse violer dans un coin sombre.

Trente minutes plus tard, après avoir beaucoup pensé à cette situation qui était des plus bizarre et surtout à la solution qu'il fallait trouver pour ce débarrasser de ce problème, Harry ré-entra dans son dortoir où ses camarades étaient allongés dans leurs propres lits. 

Seamus et Dean le regardaient et Ron et Neville leur lançaient des regards noirs les défiant de faire le moindre mouvement, ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Harry lança quelques sorts autour de son lit avant de glisser son corps gelé entre ses draps qu'une bouillotte avaient réchauffée. Il ferma ensuite les rideaux et essaya de trouver les bras consolateurs de Morphée. 

Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que pendant ce temps, dans l'obscurité d'une chambre glaciale, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs glissa une main d'une blancheur irréelle entre les pans de sa robe couleur d'ébène. Il n'eût besoin que de quelques caresses rapides et furtives pour jouir en criant le nom du fils de son ancien ennemi.

*****************

Harry fût le premier à se réveiller et alla donc directement à la douche. Comme pour la veille, il verrouilla la porte après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul et maintenant, il se laissait aller, se relaxant sous le jet puissant et brûlant. Il lava ses cheveux et son corps et resta sous l'eau encore pendant quelques instants. Cela faisait tellement de bien de sentir l'eau bienfaitrice glisser sur sa peau. C'était divin.

Lorsque sa peau fût d'un rouge écarlate, il ferma le robinet et se sécha vigoureusement. Il mit des vêtements propres puis soupira, se préparant mentalement à sa sortie. Avant de partir, il pointa sa baguette devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, partout et sentit son cœur ralentir. Personne. Aucune menace n'était en vue. Il se rappela alors qu'il était encore tôt. 

Il décida d'aller tout de même prendre son petit déjeuner, en gardant sa baguette dans sa poche à portée de la main. Avant de sortir de la tour Gryffondor, il prit soin de laisser un mot à Ron pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et se demande où il avait bien pu passer. 

Harry mourrait littéralement de faim. La veille, au dîner, il n'avait pu presque rien avaler bien sûr. Mais là, son estomac lui criait de le remplir et il descendit donc les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers les saucisses, œufs et bacon, café chaud et croissants quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser violemment contre le mur et un corps brûlant presser le sien. Ses yeux d'émeraude qui ne cachaient pas sa crainte, rencontrèrent un feu violent qui flamboyait dans des prunelles argentées.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Draco Malfoy attrapa les poignets d'Harry et les immobilisa au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il captura les lèvres du Gryffondor sauvagement. 

Harry voulait crier mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche pour permettre au Serpentard d'approfondir son baiser donc il décida de faire la seule chose qui était encore en son pouvoir. Il était sur le point de mordre la lèvre du jeune homme blond lorsqu'il sentit le corps de l'étudiant lui être arraché et entendit une voix glaciale se répercuter contre les parois de pierre du couloir.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Professeur Snape… oh… Je suis désolé… Je, je… »

« Laissez Monsieur Potter tranquille avant que je vous donne un mois de retenue. Partez. MAINTENANT. »

Draco se mit presque à courir mais Harry savait que le Serpentard ne le laisserait pas en paix avant qu'ils ne trouvent ce qui n'allait pas et stoppent cette attraction. 

Harry se tourna vers son sauveur et commença à le remercier lorsqu'il se sentit, à nouveau, plaquer contre le mur de pierre. Les yeux noirs de l'homme brillaient d'un désire si intense qu'Harry demeura muet.

« Ne le laissez pas lui ou n'importe qui d'autre vous toucher encore Monsieur Potter. N'oubliez pas que vous m'appartenez. Vous êtes mien. N'oubliez pas cela. A moi ! » 

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa Harry passionnément. 

Quand l'homme détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, il ajouta, « Et n'oubliez pas non plus que vous avez une retenue avec moi ce soir à huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard Monsieur Potter. »

C'est ainsi qu'avec un sourire diabolique lui étirant les lèvres, Snape laissa un Harry haletant qui pût encore entendre son maître des potions murmurer encore _« A moi »._

C'est aussi ainsi que le cerveau encore engourdit d'Harry, réalisa ce que Snape venait juste de lui dire… une retenue… ce soir… _OH MON DIEU !_


	3. Mien

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES – PLEIN DE BONHEUR, D'AMOUR ET UNE FORME ECLATANTE. 

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous fait de gros bisous. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

**Nakhemda : **Moi aussi Fido me dit ça parfois. ^^ Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

**Flore : **Je l'ai d'abord écrite en Anglais parce que j'ai connu fanfic (il n'y a pas très longtemps) en Anglais. On m'avait recommandé certaines histoires, toujours dans cette langue et comme j'adore l'Anglais et que j'ai vu qu'il y avait énormément de fics là-bas, j'ai voulu en faire partie aussi. Mais j'ai toujours voulu aussi en écrire en Français et l'idée de la traduire m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit.

**Nuage : **Ah bah, non, c'est vraiement po guste ! Pourquoi je la traduis moi si vous la lisez tous en Anglais ??? ^^ Bon, je sais que c'est flatteur mais coumême. ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus. Gros poutouxes.

**Black Moon : **Maieuhhh... tous mes chapitres sont intéressants. Certains sont plus croustillants c'est tout. ^^

**Seleme59 : ***Elehyn rougit* Merci beaucoup.^^

**Cachou : **Un site ? Pas un salon de torture ? Zut ! Je me suis trompé d'endroit. ^^****

Chapitre 4 : Mien 

Harry était désespéré. Il était assis avec Ron et Hermione dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque et était en train de chercher une explication à cette étrange attirance. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

« 'Désir et potions', 'Enchantements pour accroître le désir', 'Le dictionnaire d'Eros'… rien ! Il n'y a rien » soupira Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que la bibliothèque recelait tant de livres sur ce sujet. C'est réellement intéressant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu passes autant de temps ici 'Mione » la taquina Ron, un gentil sourire aux lèvres tout en tenant le livre 'Lapin et sa carotte' dans la main.

« Si tu passais plus de temps ici, tu le saurais. Mais _ce n'est pas_ ce que je lis d'habitude. Merci bien Ron » répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, inquiète et ajouta, « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec toi mais si ça se trouve, tu es peut-être allergique à un ingrédient que composait la potion que nous avons faite hier. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu retournes voir Madame Pomfresh Harry. »

« Oui, c'est peut-être qu'une simple allergie après tout. Tu as raison 'Mione. Je vais aller la voir tout de suite et… »

« Mais Harry, » le coupa Hermione vivement. « Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le temps ! Regarde, on a le cours d'herbologie dans dix minutes. » 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dit, « Oui, nous avons herbologie… avec les Serpentards… avec Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini… »

« OK, OK Harry. Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu ailles tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Ron et moi expliquerons la raison de ton absence au professeur Chourave. »

« Merci. A tout à l'heure. »

"A tout'" dirent ses amis en écho.

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie sans avec subit aucun harcèlement – à son grand soulagement. Et après avoir tout expliqué à Madame Pomfresh, celle-ci lui donna quelques examens à faire.

« Les résultats seront prêts demain Monsieur Potter. »

« Demain ?!? N'y a-t-il aucun moye de les avoir plus tôt Madame Pomfresh parce que… »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter mais demain est le plus rapide que je puisse faire. »

Très ennuyé, Harry sortit de la pièce pour la troisième fois en deux jours.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que Madame Pomfresh t'a dit ? » demanda Ron impatiemment.

« Que les résultats seraient prêts demain ! »

« Demain ! N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour..."

« Non Ron. Elle m'a dit que c'était le plus vite qu'elle pouvait faire. »

« Oh Harry. C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Snape et sa… retenue ? » demanda à voix basse le rouquin, horrifié à son ami qui était maintenant d'une pâleur alarmante.

Harry avait raconté à ses amis ce qui s'était passé avec malfoy et Snape tôt dans la matinée et Ron et Hermione avaient été catastrophés et consternés.

« Chais pas, » soupira Harry. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et secoua la tête lentement en signe de totale confusion.

« Il faut que tu dises tout à Dumbledore Harry » dit Hermione, très déterminée. « Dumbledore pourra t'aider. »

« Ouais c'est vrai » ajouta Ron, le visage soudain éclairé. « Dumbledore est _la_ solution. Il peut annuler une retenue et comme ça, tu ne seras pas seul avec Snape dans les cachots ce soir. »

Harry sourit avec espoir à son tour. 

************************

Mais où pouvait bien être Dumbledore ? Il était l'heure du dîner et d'habitude, le directeur était assis sur sa chaise dorée au centre de la table des professeurs, se dit Harry.

Il tourna la tête pour en faire part à Ron et Hermione mais vit, sur leurs visages interrogateurs, qu'ils se posaient la même question que lui. Ils regardèrent leur ami avec inquiétude.

Depuis qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, le château était un lieu beaucoup plus sûr. La plupart des mangemorts étaient morts et les autres étaient enfermés dans la prison d'Azkaban, sans risque, cette fois-ci, de pouvoir s'échapper. Il n'y avait plus de partisans du mage noir non plus.

Le professeur McGonagall n'était nulle part en vue également. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant car ils étaient souvent appelés par le ministère qui était maintenant dirigé par Arthur Weasley. Ils se rencontraient souvent pour discuter des nouvelles lois concernant Poudlard, pour assurer une meilleure sécurité des lieux et une excellente qualité d'enseignement. 

« Est-ce que vous pensez que Dumbledore et McGonagall sont au ministère ? » demanda Ron, étonné.

« Probablement, » répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre, ennuyée.

« Oh ! Oui » ajouta Neville qui avait entendu leur conversation. « J'ai entendu Malfoy le dire tout à l'heure à Crabbe et c'est Snape qui est chargé de garder un œil sur nous. » Neville grimaça à ces mots.

Harry sentit son estomac fondre à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il regarda ses amis et vit qu'ils devaient connaître la même sensation que lui.

« Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, » murmura Hermione, livide. « Ron et moi allons te suivre partout où tu iras et tu resteras dans notre salle commune ce soir. Ne vas pas à ta retenue. Et quand Dumbledore reviendra, nous irons le voir et nous lui expliquerons tout cela. »

« Oui, 'Mione a raison et en plus, Harry va avoir ses résultats demain donc on saura ce qui ne va pas et pourrons donc nous justifier.

Hermione acquièsça d'un signe de tête et Harry, très lentement, l'imita.

Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait entrevoir le bout du tunnel. Dumbledore serait en mesure de les aider. Harry était sûr de ça et s'il était resté en vie pendant tout une journée dans cette situation, pourquoi pas deux ! Il releva légèrement la tête et était sur le point de sourire de soulagement et de joie à cette pensée lorsqu'il vit la main de Malfoy… glisser sous la table… encore. Harry avait envie de pleurer. 

Le jeune homme brun tenta de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que _la main_ et fixa son regard sur Neville qui essayait désespérément de parler avec Seamus et Dean, qui, quant à eux, étaient en train de baver dans leurs assiettes… mais pas à cause de la nourriture. Très rapidement, Harry tourna sa tête et rencontra les yeux affamés d'Ernie MacMillan posés sur lui. Il se détourna encore et vit que Stewart Ackerley avait les yeux fixés sur ses fesses.

'Respire Harry, respire' pensa-t-il, rougissant. 'Ne les regarde pas. Ron est juste devant toi donc regarde-le.'

Harry vissa son regard sur le rouquin qui était en train de manger de bon appétit, totalement inconscient des choses qui l'entouraient autre que sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Harry soupira mais son soulagement ne fût que de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua que derrière son ami, une paire d'yeux pétillants et bovins glissaient le long de la partie haute de son corps.

Pour l'autre garçon, le corps d'Harry était l'image la plus belle qu'il avait vu de sa courte vie et il était parfaitement visible pour tout le monde que Goyle désirait le Gryffondor ardemment.

« C'est affreux ! » pensa Harry.

Le trio finit, une fois de plus, bien vite leur repas et sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Ils étaient en train de marcher dans le couloir qui les mènerait à la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'ils furent obliger de s'arrêter. 

Devant eux, se dressaient plusieurs Serpentards qui étaient en train de dévorer Harry des yeux, se mouvant comme des animaux en rut brusquement libérés et ayant repérés leur proie.

« Granger, Weasel, barrez-vous ! » ordonna Draco Malfoy sans détacher son regard de l'objet de son désir.

« Pas question Malfoy ! Laisse Harry tranquille » grogna Ron, furieux.

« C'est pas toi que nous voulons Weasel alors BARREZ-VOUS ! »

En réponse, Ron et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes de leur poche et les pointèrent vers les Serpentards.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger ? Agresser mes étudiants ? » cracha une voix glaciale derrière eux. « Une retenue pour tous les deux avec Rusard et tout de suite. »

« Mais professeur… »

« J'ai dit IMMEDIATEMENT Miss Granger. » Snape se tourna vers Rusard qui se trouvait près de lui et ajouta, « Rusard, emmenez-les hors de ma vue. »

« Mais bien sûr professeur » répondit le concierge d'une voix mielleuse alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

« Harry » souffla Hermione.

Ron et elle le regardèrent avec horreur et crainte.

« Ce n'est rien, 'Mione. Suivez Rusard. Si j'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort, je peux me protéger tout seul contre n'importe qui d'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca va bien se passer » murmura Harry, l'air déterminé.

En lui lançant un dernier regard désolé, les deux Gryffondors suivirent le concierge.

« Maintenant vous » dit Snape à ses Serpentards. « Retournez dans votre Maison de ce pas. »

Son ton était sec et les jeunes gens comprirent la menace. Avec un dernier regard lubrique tourné vers le Gryffondor, ils se dirigèrent vivement vers leur salle commune.

Quand Harry et lui furent seuls dans le couloir désert, Snape sourit d'un air mauvais.

« Alors comme ça Monsieur Potter, vous pensiez que vous pouviez retourner dans votre salle commune. Vous croyiez que vous aviez le pouvoir d'annuler votre retenue… sans conséquences. » Snape éclata d'un rire diabolique et planta son regard intense dans celui du nerveux jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène. Dans ses prunelles noires, un feu s'était embrasé et flamboyait plus sûrement que les flammes de l'enfer. Il voulait le jeune homme. Il avait envie de ces lèvres, de cette peau lisse et tannée par le soleil. Il avait douloureusement envie de toucher ce corps qu'il devinait si beau et si doux… partout, de respirer son odeur, de goûter à sa chair onctueuse. Il grogna de désir comme l'image de lui prenant passionnément son étudiant encore et encore se dessinait très nettement devant ses yeux. Il pouvait presque entendre ses petits cris de plaisir. Oh oui, cette bouche. Son sexe dans cette bouche… 

« Venez Monsieur Potter. Vous avez été très vilain… penser que vous pouviez annuler, seul et volontairement, une retenue… avec moi. Pour cela, vous méritez une punition, Monsieur Potter et je vais vous la donner. Suivez-moi. »

Harry avala sa salive péniblement et suivit son professeur. Les flammes qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Snape… Il en était effrayé et ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait s'il lui désobéissait encore. Il savait comment se défendre et pourrait stupéfixer Snape s'il devait le faire. Sa baguette n'était pas bien loin.

Et puis, peut-être que Snape pouvait se contrôler. Ordinairement, il se maîtrisait parfaitement bien…

_« Oui, mais d'habitude, il n'y a pas trace de désir dans ses yeux » _dit une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry.

Peut-être, me voudra-t-il…

_« Oui, te voudra, c'est ça, tu as tout compris ! »_

… Me voudra-t-il voir récurer des chaudrons…

_« Oui, utiliser tes mains… ou les siennes »_

… Ou laver les sols…

_« Prendre une douche avec toi et laver ton corps »_

… Ou écrire une rédaction…

_« Sur le thème des meilleurs positions pour faire l'amour »_

… L'aider…

_« Ouais ! »_

 … A préparer une potion…

_« Un aphrodisiaque ! Il est maîtres des potions, il n'a besoin d'aucune aide ! »_

… Ranger des bocaux ou des ingrédients…

_« Vers sa chambre, je suppose »_

… NON ! Il ne peut pas vouloir ça… C'est… _Snape !_ … Tu n'es qu'une pervers !

_« Pas une pervers ! Juste Réaliste ! »_

Maintenant shuuuuttttt.

Les deux hommes marchèrent à travers les nombreux couloirs, descendant de plus en plus profondément dans les cachots jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce tableau, ni cette statue, ni cet… Où était-il ?

Tout à coup, Snape prit la main du jeune homme et le poussa à l'intérieur d'une salle totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry entendit une porte claquer.

« Incendio » cria Snape et un grand feu illumina la pièce.

Harry réalisa qu'il était dans les appartements de son professeur.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa respiration se fit difficile quand deux mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

Snape tourna vers lui le corps du garçon et le plaqua durement contre le mur de pierre glacé. Avec un gémissement sourd, l'homme arqua le corps souple dont il en avait une soif intense et inextinguible.

Paralysé, Harry pouvait sentir une main glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à la rondeur charnue de ses fesses fermes que l'homme pressa. 

Snape couvrit de son corps celui de son étudiant et prit le menton du jeune homme de son autre main. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent avant que la voix rauque de Severus ne se répercute dans la salle.

« Tu es à moi Harry et je vais te le prouver immédiatement. »


	4. Une retenue très spéciale

Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes et à tous. 

**AthenaDarkShadow :** Maieuh… qu'est-ce qu'elle a la conduite de Snape. Tout le monde voudrait avoir un Sev aussi entreprenant. ^^

**Himitsumit : **Mais non, ce n'est qu'une impression. ^^

**Dega : **Vala la suite et ça ne va pas encore répondre à tes questions. ^^ Bah vi, je suis sadique mais je crois que tu le savais déjà. Lol.

**Pitchouna : **Moi ? La voix de la conscience d'Harry ? Euh… bah c'est que… vi ! ^^

**Black Moon : **Lol. C'est vrai que ce chapitre est plus croustillant. Le prochain en Anglais EXCLU, LES ENFANTS ! EXCLU ^^ va l'être un chouia. Il est déjà écris et posté à ma beta mais elle ne ma l'a pas encore renvoyé (elle a son travail et sa vie elle aussi) mais du coup, je ne peux pas le poster donc il faudra attendre encore un peu. Mais, dès qu'il est dans ma boite mail, je le poste.

**Paradise1 : **Comment peux-tu dire que tes reviews ne servent à rien Miss ! Mais si je sais que tu me laisses des messages et j'en suis toujours très contente !!! Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde sinon mes réponses aux reviews seraient toujours plus longue que mes chapitres. Lol. Quand je me mets à discuter, on ne peut plus m'arrêter.^^ 

**Magnolia : **Oui, pour l'instant c'est pauvre Harry. ^^ Mais après, ça sera bon. Lol.^^

**Clau1 : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Merci.

**Flore : **C'est un peu normal de vous la traduire. Je suis quand même Française et puis vu le nombre de fic qu'il y a en Français, il faut en rajouter sinon, c'est triste pour ceux qui aiment les slashs SSHP et qui ne voient que 3 pages… même si c'est mieux que rien.

**Lyly : **Merci. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic.

**Chapitre 4 : Une retenue très spéciale**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini et Graham Pritchard étaient en train de comploter en vue de kidnapper Harry. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait aucune intention de partager le jeune homme avec qui que ce soit et il n'avait pas attendu pour réfléchir à un second plan pour se débarrasser des autres en temps voulu. L'attitude de Snape avait été suspicieuse elle aussi et le blond voulait en connaître les raisons et surtout si son directeur de Maison était intéressé par le Gryffondor. Draco devrait faire minutieusement attention à tout signe qui pourrait trahir son professeur et si celui-ci avait bel et bien des vues sur Harry, il s'en occuperait également.

*********************************  

Pour leur retenue, Ron et Hermione devait nettoyer et désinfecter chaque lits se trouvant dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient très inquiets pour Harry mais savaient que leur ami était un sorcier très puissant, beaucoup plus que ne l'était Snape, et qu'il pouvait envoyer son professeur sur Saturne s'il le voulait donc si celui-ci le harcelait.

*********************************

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce glaciale située quelque part dans les sous-sols des cachots, une bouche impatiente en dévorait une autre. Des mains essayaient d'enlever une robe noire et toucher la peau si douce qui s'y cachait.

Snape gémit de plaisir. Le goût de cette peau était si savoureux, sa chair était si tendre et musculeuse en même temps. C'était merveilleux de sentir un autre corps chaud contre le sien. Harry était au-delà de beau. Severus avait besoin de lui. Il le voulait ardemment.

« Oh Harry… Harry… Touche-moi, caresse-moi… partout… »

« Professeur… s'il vous plaît… non… »

« Harry, je t'aime. Je te veux tellement. J'ai besoin de toi. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Je serais doux, ce sera merveilleux… Mon Harry… »

Snape agrippa le cou de Harry, plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs émeraudes qui lui faisaient face et captura ses lèvres. Sa langue brûlante glissa dans la bouche de son étudiant et l'explora encore et encore. Severus embrassait le jeune homme de plus en plus passionnément comme si demain n'existerait pas. Harry était A LUI. Il était dans _ses _bras d'où il ne partirait jamais.

Severus n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant un désir si dévorant. C'était comme un feu, de la lave pure qui embrasaient ses veines et son corps jusqu'à toucher le centre de son cœur, le faisant fondre de joie et d'amour. Il pressa fermement son érection avide contre le sexe de son étudiant et commença à se mouvoir furieusement… oh quel plaisir !… Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs langues se caressant, peau contre peau, ses mains errant sur son corps, partout. Et ce délicieux petit cul qu'il devinait si étroit et qui appelait son membre si dur à s'enfouir profondément, l'empalant sauvagement… Severus en avait terriblement envie. Il aurait donner sa vie pour l'avoir.

« Tu es si beau, tu le sais ça » murmura son professeur tandis que sa bouche embrassait chaque centimètre de peau accessible sur le torse d'Harry. Il voulait plus… plus de peau… plus de caresses. Il agrippa donc le col de la robe du jeune homme et tira dessus d'un coup sec, en ignorant le hurlement effrayé d'Harry et la déchira en une large ouverture béante.

Le son que produisit le tissu en se déchirant ne fit qu'accroître le désir de l'homme à un niveau presque démentiel. Il fit courir ses mains sur le corps offert à la vue, explorant chaque creux et vallées. Severus inclina la tête pour que sa bouche puisse goûter les mamelons du jeune homme, les suçant en un rythme alternant tendresse et ardeur. Ses mains continuèrent leur progression fiévreuse sur les cuisses d'Harry, se dirigeant peu à peu vers son entrejambe.

Harry pouvait sentir les vagues de chaleur venant de son professeur l'envahir et en était confus et hébété. Il voulait que Snape arrête mais, et à sa grande honte, il était aussi excité par toutes ses caresses et baisers. Il aimait la sensation de ces mains sur son corps mais c'était mal. C'était Snape, son maître des potions, l'homme dont le regard noir était légendaire et sûrement répertorié dans 'L'histoire de Poudlard'.

Et maintenant, ce même homme était en train de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille des mots qui firent frémir Harry. 

« Je suis complètement nu sous ma robe et c'est uniquement pour toi que j'ai fait ça. » Snape lui lécha le lobe et laissa glisser sa langue le long de son cou.

Le jeune Gryffondor rougit davantage. Sa respiration devint pénible alors qu'il tentait de se ressaisir.

« Arrêtez Professeur ! S'il vous plaît, stop ! » supplia-t-il comme il sentait une main se poser sur sa chair sensible et la caresser avec adresse. « Oh mon dieu, mmmm… oooooohhhh… stooooopp. »

« Touche-moi… oh je t'en prie… enflamme-moi. »

« Non, je ne peux pas… »

Harry ne pu prononcer une parole supplémentaire comme une bouche avide prenait possession de la sienne.

Severus titilla de la pointe de sa langue les lèvres pleines et rougies du jeune homme. Il approfondissait son baiser lorsque Harry commença à lui répondre dans un gémissement. Ce son rendit Severus complètement fou. Sa virilité était si dure maintenant qu'elle en était douloureuse. Incapable de penser plus avant, il prit la main de son étudiant, la glissa sous sa propre robe et pressa cette chair chaude et tremblante sur son érection vibrante. Il ne sentit pas qu'Harry s'était figé. Il savait seulement qu'il brûlait d'avoir davantage de contact de la part du jeune homme.

Severus posa ses mains sur celle d'Harry pour la garder en place et commença à bouger doucement puis rapidement en un rythme sauvage. Ses hanches ondulaient frénétiquement sous ses doigts. « Ohh… oui… oui… mmmmm » haleta-t-il sensuellement.

Harry était choqué. Il essaya de dégager sa main mais il n'y arrivait pas. Noyé dans un désir incontrôlé, Snape la maintenait fermement. Le jeune homme paniqua lorsqu'il vit son professeur sortir un petit flacon de la poche de sa robe. Un flacon rempli d'une potion qui ressemblait étrangement à… de l'huile. Ses yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent démesurément à cette vision et il secoua la tête désespérément. 'NON' hurlait sa raison.

Snape était en train d'ouvrir la petite bouteille quand Harry le poussa violemment. L'homme se sentit tomber et heurta le sol rudement. Le flacon d'huile ouvert vola dans les airs avant de retomber sur son propriétaire en vidant largement son contenu sur la tête de celui-ci. Légèrement étourdi par le choc, Severus releva la tête à temps pour voir Harry ouvrir la porte et se ruer dans les couloirs.  

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ne s'attardant pas à regarder derrière lui. Il n'entendait pas de bruits de course en dehors des siens ce qui lui indiquait que Snape ne le suivait pas – ou tout au moins, pas encore. 

Il avait honte. Comment avait-il pu répondre au baiser de son professeur ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Ca avait été les _baisers de Snape_ ! Cependant, s'il voulait être honnête envers lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait aimé ça. Oh Merlin.

Totalement perdu dans ses funestes pensées, Harry tourna au coin d'un couloir en vue de regagner la tour Gryffondor au plus vite et ne vit pas la personne qui lui faisait désormais face à temps. Leur collision fût rude et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, projetés par terre. Sur les fesses. 

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser lorsqu'il vit et reconnu le garçon qu'il avait heurté. Une paire d'yeux brillant d'une intelligence rare rencontra les siens qui ne cachait en rien sa crainte. Harry se redressa en une seconde fermement sur ses pieds et se remit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Le temps que l'information 'Harry est juste devant moi' arrive au cerveau de Goyle, le Gryffondor était déjà loin. Grégory se releva et commença une course éperdue pour retrouver l'objet du désire de son cœur. Ou plus exactement, l'objet de son désir tout court.

Harry savait qu'il était suivit et savait également que Goyle était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il accéléra alors l'allure autant qu'il le pût pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux. Cependant, cette intention était vaine - la taille de Goyle lui permettant de gagner de plus en plus de terrain à chaque enjambée qu'il faisait.

Severus courait lui aussi à travers les couloirs des cachots. Il avait deviné que l'intention d'Harry était de retourner dans sa Maison donc il emprunta immédiatement cette direction. Lorsqu'il découvrit que Goyle était en train de pourchasser _son_ Harry, il vit rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Harry, ou même de le vouloir. _Personne_. Nul autre que lui n'avait ce droit. Sa fureur aida Severus à courir plus vite.

Harry émergea des couloirs et commença à gravir les escaliers. Goyle gagnaient encore du terrain mais Harry se maintenant toujours à distance devant lui. Quelques étudiants étaient là, les regardant avec surprise et curiosité.

Ils créaient, en effet, un étrange tableau. Harry, en première position, échappant visiblement à Goyle qui lui-même était poursuivit par Snape.

Severus pouvait intercepter certains commentaires étonnés de ses élèves.

_« Pourquoi courent-ils tous les deux  après Harry ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a bien pu faire encore ? »_

_« Pourquoi Snape court-il après Goyle et… ? »_

_« Regarde ! Ses cheveux sont tellement gras, qu'ça coule ! »_

_« Je crois qu'ils ont trop regardé 'Benny Hill' ! »_

Ne prenant pas le temps de les fusiller du regard ou de demander qui était 'Benny Hill', le maître des potions poursuivit son chemin aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Harry était presque Harry à l'entrée de la Tour. 'Juste encore un escalier, un autre couloir et j'y serais. C'est plus loin maintenant' s'encourageait-il. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, toujours de plus en plus près ce qui le terrorisait. Il se rappelait encore trop bien du flacon de lubrifiant que Snape avait voulu utiliser. Et si Goyle arrivait à attraper son pauvre corps, il doutait énormément que le Serpentard en aurait sur lui… ou peut-être qu'il en gardait, lui aussi, dans sa poche, comme Snape. Qui pouvait savoir en réalité ! Mais de toute façon, Harry n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Jamais. 

Snape, gagnait du terrain lui aussi et se rapprochait de Goyle. 'Quand je l'aurais attraper, celui-là, il retournera directement dans les cachots et il regrettera d'avoir suivit mon Harry. Il le regrettera amèrement. Il n'aurait plus jamais envie de toucher mon Harry une nouvelle fois… Harry. Oh, Harry… mon amour.'

Goyle était en train de gravir le dernier escalier et eut une idée, ce qui constituait une de plus que d'habitude. Dès qu'il serait arrivé à sauter sur Harry, il lui lécherait tout le corps. Il était tellement alléchant.

'Juste ce couloir et c'est bon. J'arrive même à voir La Grosse Dame d'ici' pensa Harry. Il savait qu'il devait dire le mot de passe maintenant. C'était sa dernière chance de le dire sans être entendu par ses poursuivants.

« Carpe Diem » prononça Harry d'une voix pas trop forte tout en s'assurant que la Grosse Dame pouvait, elle, l'entendre. « Carpe Diem »répéta-t-il presque hystériquement tandis qu'il voyait la femme du tableau continuer de discuter avec son amie, Violette. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de leur conversation ! « Vite ! » hurla-t-il.

« Oui, oui, deux minutes » protesta la Grosse Dame irritée. « Regarde Violette ! Maintenant les étudiants sont tellement impolis. Ils ne peuvent même pas attendre… »

Goyle n'était plus loin à présent. Harry pouvait voir ses yeux, de l'autre côté du couloir, brillés d'une lubricité écœurante. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de distance… quatre mètres.

« _Vite_, je vous en priiiieee .» 

… Trois mètres… deux…

Soupirant lourdement, La Grosse Dame consentit à ouvrir la porte et Harry s'y engouffra prestement. Il la referma vivement, en un claquement brusque, au nez d'un Goyle dépité.

Harry, dos à la porte, en pleurait presque de soulagement. Il respirait bruyamment est son cœur battait comme un fou. Il était en sécurité. En sécurité maintenant.

Assis dans la salle commune déserte, Neville regardait son camarade avec étonnement et inquiétude. « Tu vas bien Harry ? Quelqu'un vient-il de te harceler ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. 

« Qui ? »

« Goyle et Snape ! »

Le visage de Neville se tordit en une grimace de dégoût et de crainte, puis de compassion.

« Pauvre Harry. Viens-là et assis-toi. Maintenant c'est fini. »

Harry s'assit sur le large canapé près de Neville et essaya de reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait eu si peur.

« As-tu utilisé ta baguette ? »

Harry tourna son regard vide vers l'autre garçon. « Non. Non, j'avais si peur que je n'ai même pas pensé à l'utiliser. Mais d'un côté , c'est mieux comme ça. Snape est un professeur et… »

Comme il vit que Neville était sur le point de protester, il continua d'une voix plus forte, « Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais c'est vrai ! C'est un professeur et Goyle est un de ses Serpentards, donc… »

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours ou les laisser te harceler sexuellement, ou pire, te violer Harry ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Tu as à te défendre et… »

Neville ne pu donner à son ami davantage de conseils comme deux étudiants sortaient de leur dortoir. Malheureusement pour Harry, il s'agissait de Seamus et Dean qui, dès qu'ils virent le jeune homme, se mirent à lui sourire voracement.

« Oh non ! » pensa Harry.

Harry et Neville sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, derrière eux, de larges flammes vertes sortirent de la cheminée, capturant l'attention de tout le monde.

Puis, brusquement, le professeur Snape, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard apparu pour la première fois de sa carrière dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il se tenait devant eux, regardant uniquement Harry avec colère, désir et frustration.

« Alors comme ça, » siffla-t-il d'une voix réfrigérante au jeune homme. « Monsieur Potter est si arrogant qu'il pense pouvoir partir d'une retenue sans conséquences. Si j'ai à vous le rappeler une fois de plus, Potter, je suis votre professeur. Et vous avez à me respecter ainsi que mon autorité. J'enlève donc 200 points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite insolente… »

Harry pu entendre Neville murmura désespérément, « Deux cents… »

« … Et vous allez revenir maintenant avec moi pour honorer votre retenue. » Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres comme il ajoutait, « Je vous informe également que si vous voulez regagner ces points, il va falloir que vous les méritiez. »


	5. Vérité

Merci pour vos reviews. Voici le chapitre 5 qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bisous à tous.

**Paradise 1 : **Vive l'abus de pouvoir. Lol. Juste quand il s'agit de Sev bien sûr. ^^

**Luwelin : **De la peine ? Harry ? Nooooonnn !!! Lol.

**Lyly : **Merci. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez. C'ets très encourageant pour poster la suite, même si c'ets ma traduction et que les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Ca fait du bien de l'entendre (ou plutôt de le lire ^^).

**Clau : **Seamus et Draco ont leur rôle à jouer mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. ^^

**Nuage : **Vi, j'aimais bien aussi les faire tous se poursuivre mais je n'aurais jamais laissé Harry entre les pattes de Goyle. Horrible est bien le mot. Bouhhh. *Frissonne de terreur*^^

**Magnolia : **Non, Sevy n'a pris aucune potio, c'est juste son état normal. Lol. Non, il y a bien quelque chose qui s'est passé mais ça, vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite.

**Kyzara : **Mais non, c'est pas chien pour Harry. Je l'aime moi ce ch'tit Gryffondor et je ne veux que son bonheur. ^^ Ainsi qu'à Severus qui le mérite bien. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, en sont conscients mais... il y a autre chose qui rentre en compte et qui est bien plus fort que tout cela.

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : Vérité**

Tremblant de tout ses membres, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il avait une retenue avec Snape et que celui-ci était son professeur mais la manière dont l'homme le regardait n'était pas très… professoral. Ses joues, d'ordinaire très pâles, étaient légèrement roses et ses prunelles d'onyx dévoraient le corps du jeune homme avec indécence.

« Venez Monsieur Potter. Ne soyez pas effrayé » ricana-t-il diaboliquement.

« Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, » mentit-il. « Je pense être malade. Si je pouvais honorer ma retenue un autre jour, ça serait gentil de votre part… »

« Mais je ne suis pas gentil Monsieur Potter » siffla Snape, très frustré. Harry était là, devant lui. Si près que Severus pouvait presque le toucher et cette perspective était en train de le rendre fou. Il était sur le point de se ruer sur son élève quand il entendit une voix étonnée mais sévère prononcer son nom juste derrière lui.

« Severus, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry avait presque faillit se jeter à ses pieds lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix féminine si familière. Si sa directrice de Maison était de retour, cela voulait dire que Dumbledore l'était aussi. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de la voir qu'en cette minute-là.

« Potter a osé ne pas honorer sa retenue avec moi ce soir. Je ne vais certainement pas tolérer cette insolence. »

« Oh ! Et, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela Monsieur Potter ? » demanda sèchement Madame McGonagall.

« Je ne me sentais pas bien professeur. J'étais en train d'expliquer au professeur Snape que ça serait plus avisé de reporter ma retenue à un autre jour. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Potter, » répliqua la directrice de Gryffondor. « Je comprends. Plusieurs étudiants ont attrapé la grippe récemment. Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh avant que cela n'empire. »

« Bien professeur » répondit Harry d'une petite voix, obligeamment.

Snape fusillait tout et tout le monde de son regard le plus noir mais ne pu protester comme McGonagall se tournait vers lui.

« Severus, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. Il voudrait vous parler à propos du nouveau programme de potions.

Snape ne pouvait lancer plus de regards meurtriers qu'il ne le faisait déjà et jeta un dernier regard, rempli de regret, à Harry. Mais juste avant de partir, il s'arrêta et cracha, « Vous viendrez pour faire votre retenue demain soir à huit heures, maladie ou pas. »

Quand il sut que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre, il ajouta dans un soupire, « Et tu seras mien, je le promets. »

*********************************

« Ooh, c'est vraiment écoeurant ! Snape est un horrible pervers aux cheveux gras » dit Ron en engouffrant une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau au citron avidement.

Harry venait de raconter à ses amis ce qu'il était advenu lors de sa 'retenue'. Heureusement pour Harry, ceux-ci étaient arrivés peu après le départ de McGonagall. C'est pourquoi maintenant, ils étaient assis sur le lit d'Hermione dans le dortoir des filles en vue d'échapper, pour Harry, à la poursuite incessante de Seamus et de Dean.

« Oh, pauvre Harry, » dit Hermione en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tu as dû être effrayé. »

Harry acquiesça et répliqua, « C'était horrible. » 

C'est alors qu'une petite voix s'éveilla dans sa tête et ajouta _« Sauf lorsque Snape t'embrassait passionnément et qu'il caressait ton sexe si habilement… mmmm. »_

Le jeune homme rougit, honteux.

« Ne t'inquiètes plus Harry, c'est fini maintenant. »

« Ouais » acquiesça Ron, puis il ajouta stupidement, « Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Seamus et Dean à s'occuper. »

« Ron ! » protesta Hermione. « Connais-tu la signification du mot 'tact' ? »

« Désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quelque chose de mal ou de t'effrayer. J'étais juste en train de constater les faits. »

« Ne sois pas désolé Ron. Tu as raison après tout, il reste encore Seamus et Dean. » Harry soupira avec découragement, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis vraiment en sécurité nul part. »

« Oh Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, je t'en prie, » le rassura Hermione en voyant sa détresse se réfléchir dans ses yeux de jade. Elle lui prit gentiment la main et ajouta, « Tu verras Madame Pomfresh demain et tu ne seras plus jamais harcelé après cela. »

« Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis 'Mione ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un espoir renaissant.

« Oui, Harry, je le pense vraiment, » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Et Ron aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Sérieusement Harry, je ne sais pas si Madame Pomfresh a trouvé ce qui s'était passé avec toi. J'espère que oui bien sûr. Mais tu sais qu'Hermione et moi sommes avec toi. Toujours. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus que de vaines paroles. Tu dois attendre les résultats quoiqu'ils révèleront.  Donc, je pense qu'en cet instant, tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus réconfortant que les mots et j'ai justement tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Hermione était agréablement surprise par les paroles de son petit-ami et le dévouement profond qu'il montrait. Elle était contente de l'entendre encourager leur ami et…

« … Tu as besoin de… sucre ! Prends un morceau de gâteau, il est délicieux. »

… Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione était déprimée. Ron était vraiment et définitivement… Ron ! 

« Non merci Ron, je n'ai pas tellement faim. Je suis plutôt fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Je viens avec toi Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul dans la même pièce que deux dangereux sadiques. »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

« Merci Ron. Bonne nuit 'Mione. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. » La jeune femme embrassa son petit-ami rapidement sur les lèvres et ajouta à son adresse, « Bonne nuit Ron. »

« Bonne nuit mon amour. » Il lui sourit et, précédé de Harry, sortit du dortoir.

***********************************

Harry ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Des images de langues se goûtant, de peau moite, de mains se caressant et de longs cheveux noirs le tourmentèrent.

Il se réveilla au matin encore fatigué et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude et revigorante.

***********************************

Harry se méfiait. Il n'avait pas vu Dean ni Seamus depuis la veille, dans la salle commune lorsqu'il était revenu de sa 'retenue'. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était sûr que les deux garçons étaient en train de préparer quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Oh, Merlin, je crève de faim. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau Ron, » le taquina Hermione, un tendre sourire lui étirant les lèvres tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils commençaient à manger lorsqu'Ernie MacMillan se dirigea vers Harry et s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, presque à le toucher.

« Bonjour Ha… Harry, » bégaya le Poufsouffle. « Je… Je me demandais si… si, peut-être, tu voudrais… voudrais… » Ernie s'interrompit, rougissant furieusement.

« … sortir avec moi. »

Harry demeura bouche bée pendant une seconde avant de la refermer rapidement, rougissant à son tour.

Cette réaction, de la part du Gryffondor, sembla attiser le feu qui couvait pour Ernie car sa respiration devint irrégulière et laborieuse et ses yeux s'enflammèrent de désir.

Harry paniqua et répondit d'une voix très sèche, « NON ! Jamais ! »

Ernie sentit comme si un sceau d'eau glacée venait de lui être jeté à la figure. Blessé et honteux, il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol en retournant vivement à la table de sa Maison.

« Oh mon dieu, » soupira Harry. « Quand est-ce qu'ils me laisseront tous tranquille ? » A ces mots, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs où Snape était assis et vit que celui-ce était en train de fusiller Ernie du regard. 'Il est certainement jaloux' pensa le Gryffondor joyeusement. 'Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va vraiment pas chez moi ? Je suis heureux que Snape soit jaloux ! Oh Merlin !'

Tout à coup, des bruits de battements d'ailes captura son attention, et plus spécialement lorsqu'un grand hiboux au plumage brun laissa tomber un lourd paquet dans ses bras. 

« Avais-tu commander quelque chose Harry ? » demanda Hermione gentiment. Son visage était très sérieux et légèrement soupçonneux.

« Non, » répondit son ami qui commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi.

« Qui est-ce qui aurait pu t'envoyer un paquet ? continua-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus méfiant. « As-tu une petite idée ? » 

« Pas la moindre, Hermione. »

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas l'ouvrir Harry. » Ron les regardait avec crainte et ajouta, « C'est peut-être dangereux. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit dangereux, » répondit Harry. « Cependant, avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces derniers jours, je suis un petit peu inquiet. »

« Le paquet a les contours d'un livre » remarqua Hermione, les yeux pétillants d'un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Un livre vraiment _épais_ » ajouta le rouquin avec une grimace.

« Alors ? Je l'ouvre ou pas ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Vas-y ! » lui répondirent ses deux amis d'une même voix.

Harry commença à arracher l'emballage et découvrit qu'il s'agissait, en effet d'un livre. Il continua à déballer le paquet et réussit à lire les premiers mots du titre, 'La version originale.'

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » demanda Hermione qui était, maintenant, très excitée.

« Attends une minute 'Mione, je ne peux pas encore lire le reste du titre, » protesta le garçon. « La version originale… sorcière…de… attends… du… Kama, » Harry s'interrompit brusquement, rougissant furieusement. Il ré-emballa le livre immédiatement comme il le pu, pour en cacher le titre et leva la tête en regardant Hermione qui était aussi écarlate que lui.

« Et bien Harry ? Kama quoi ? » demanda Ron stupidement. 

Sa petite-amie lui donna un coup de coude et le rouquin comprenant à son tour, devint rouge cramoisie. Il ajouta, « Oooooohhh, ce Ka… Je veux dire celui-là. »

Encore très embarrassée, Hermione demanda, « Qui t'a envoyé ça ? Il y a une carte ? »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de ré-ouvrir le paquet et de regarder à l'intérieur. Cependant, il voulait connaître l'identité de son expéditeur il partit donc en quête d'une carte ou d'un quelconque message aussi discrètement qu'il le pût. Par chance, il le trouva rapidement et cacha de nouveau le livre correctement.

« Alors Harry ? » murmura Hermione les yeux brillants de curiosité inassouvie.

Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent aussi près d'Harry que possible et il leur lit à voix très basse ce qui était écrit sur la petite carte. _'J'espère que tu aimes mon cadeau. Je voudrais tester toutes les positions indiquées dans le Kama Sutra Sorcier avec toi. Celle que je préfère se trouve à la page soixante neuf. Je te promets que tu aimeras ça. Ton petit dragon.'_

« Malfoy ! dit Hermione.

« Ecœurant ! » répliqua Ron.

« Oh mon dieu » s'exclama Harry. Il se tourna lentement vers Malfoy et vit qu'il était très satisfait de lui-même et de son cadeau. Ses prunelles argentées étaient animées d'une lubricité animale et il souriait d'une manière que l'on aurait pu qualifiée de diabolique.

Harry nota que Draco n'avait qu'une seule main sur la table. C'était quand même étrange de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry voyait Malfoy, c'était comme si celui-ci ne possédait qu'un bras. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, désespéré.

« Harry » appela Ginny qui, en cet instant, était à côté de lui. « J'ai vu que tu avais reçu un livre. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Rien » lui répondit son frère immédiatement.

Mais Harry avait répondu en même temps, « Juste un livre sur les Charmes. »

'Charmes ! Qu'est-ce quue j'ai dit !' Harry était en train de se blâmer tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Charmes… Charmes… Hihihi… oh… oh Harry, c'est tellement drôle… ahahahahahahahah. » Ron reçu un nouveau coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

« Ron !!! »

« Hum… Désolé ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste une… blague… entre nous. »

Ginny regarda encore son frère qui avait définitivement tourné fou et refocalisa son attention sur Harry.

« Charmes . C'est ma matière préférée ! Peux-tu me monter ton livre juste une minute s'il te plaît ? »

Harry était horrifié. Que devait-il faire ?

« Oh Ginny, » lui dit Hermione. « Il s'agit juste du même que je t'ai prêté lundi dernier. Tu sais 'Guide des sorts les plus puissants et comment les utiliser lors d'un duel'.

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira. « Oh, c'est un excellent livre , tu verras Harry. Il est fantastique, vraiment très intéressant. C'est Flitwick qui va être content ! »

Ron éclata de rire à nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter et Ginny, vexée, les quitta.

*****************************

L'heure était enfin arrivée. Il allait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce qui l'amènerait de nouveau vers la liberté et la tranquillité. 

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie et fût étonné de voir que Dumbledore était là, en train de discuter avec Madame Pomfresh. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air grave et inquiet.

« Oh, bonjour Harry » l'accueillit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Entre, je t'en prie et viens t'asseoir. »

« Bonjour Professeur. Bonjour Madame Pomfresh » répliqua Harry en s'asseyant. Les deux adultes l'imitèrent.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

« Harry, » commença le Directeur, « Je crois que tu es venu pour connaître tes résultats. »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il, très surpris.

Madame Pomfresh se tenait devant lui, tout comme Dumbledore, et le regardait avec une lueur de pitié déplaisante ainsi que d'impuissante dans le regard. Le directeur, quant à lui, l'observait sérieusement. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'étincelles dans ses yeux, contrairement à d'habitude.

Le jeune homme devint de plus en plus inquiet. Etait-il malade ? Etait-ce sérieux ?

« Madame Pomfresh m'a fait part de tous les tests que tu as passé et m'a relaté ce qu'il s'était passé avec certains étudiants et… professeur de Poudlard. »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler et ne pu qu'émettre un seul son, « Oh. »

« Oui, » continua le directeur, semblant ne pas avoir remarquer l'embarras du garçon. « Je dois bien admettre que nous n'avons jamais vu cela auparavant. »

Comprenant la question qui se reflétait dans les prunelles de jade, il ajouta, « Cette attraction. »

Le jeune Gryffondor écoutait calmement mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur. Qu'était-il sur le point d'entendre ? Pourquoi Madame Pomfresh avait-elle cette expression sur le visage ? Qu'avait-il ?

« Professeur, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec moi… en moi… s'il vous plaît. »

Il était terrifié par la réponse. Allait-il mourir ?

« Tout d'abord Harry, il faut te calmer. »

« Professeur… » murmura Harry désespérément.

« Monsieur Potter, » commença Madame Pomfresh. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous lisiez vos résultats et vous comprendrez. »

Elle prit un des parchemins qui était sur son bureau et le tendit au jeune homme qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

Il commença à le lire puis, murmura lentement, « Oh mon dieu. »


	6. Certains feux ne peuvent être éteints pa...

**NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Dites-moi, je crois qu'il y a eu un bug de fanfic sur mon chapitre précédent parce que, chez moi, ça s'arrête à cette phrase non terminée, _« Le paquet a les contours d'un livre » remarqua Hermione, les yeux pétillants d'un intérêt_. Je ne sais pas si ça le fait aussi pour vous parce que certains, dans leur review, on bien su ce que le cadeau était et de qui il provenait et mon chapitre ne se fini pas comme ça. Dites-moi comment vous le voyez parce que là, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En tout cas, je vais rééditer le chapitre 5 avec sa vraie fin et je poste le chapitre 6. 

****

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir vu le bug avant. Ca m'a pas étonné de voir le contenu de vos reviews vu la fin d'origine du chapitre mais je ne me serais jamais arrêté là quand même, même si je suis sadique. ^^

Excusez moi également de ne pas répondre, cette fois-ci, à vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de le faire aujourd'hui et il faut que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas. Je vous fais de gros, gros bisous et bonne lecture... en espérant que ce chapitre là sera publié entièrement.

****

****

**Chapitre 6 : Certains feux ne peuvent être éteints par de l'eau**

« Oh mon dieu… mais… mais c'est impossible » s'exclama Harry, pétrifié et éperdu, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses résultats. « Ce n'est pas _possible_. »

« Comprenez-vous maintenant Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Oui je pense… mais en même temps… non. Je veux dire… pas complètement » répondit le jeune homme. « Comment mes résultats peuvent être totalement normaux alors qu'il y a visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas que je suis mécontent de savoir que je n'ai pas de maladie grave mais il y a certainement un problème quelque part. »

« Tu viens justement de pointer _le _problème Harry » répondit Dumbledore avec inquiétude. « Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans tes analyses. C'est comme si tu allais parfaitement bien. Il n'y a aucun indice, rien qui pourrait nous guider. Et si nous ne connaissons pas la cause, nous ne pouvons pas remédier à la conséquence. »

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que je ne retrouverais jamais ma tranquillité ? Que je serais toujours harcelé par certaines personnes ? » demanda Harry, horrifié.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Potter mais je ne peux pas vous guérir car, apparemment, vous n'êtes pas malade » répliqua Madame Pomfresh avec compassion et sérieux. « Dès que j'ai pris connaissance de vos résultats, j'ai écris une lettre aux docteurs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en leur demandant s'ils avaient vu un cas semblable au votre auparavant. Je leur ai bien spécifié que c'était urgent et je suis en attente de leur réponse. Je ne pense pas qu'elle tardera à nous revenir. »

Harry inclina la tête et fixa le sol, se sentant brusquement très fatigué. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un petit gémissement. C'était dur. Vraiment très dur.

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais ne t'angoisse pas trop pour le moment. Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider et arrêter ce phénomène étrange. Certaines mesures ont été et vont être prises pour ta sécurité. Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que Messieurs Finnegan et Thomas vont être relogés temporairement dans la Maison des Serdaigles. Et je crois que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger te soutiennent et t'aident à te défendre. »

Harry acquiesça.

Le vieil homme reprit, « Tu n'auras également plus, pour le moment, de retenue avec le professeur Snape. Il est déjà au courant que j'ai annulé celle que tu devais avoir ce soir. Si tu dois avoir une retenue pour un motif valable, elle se fera avec Monsieur Rusard. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà un début.

« Ne vas pas te promener dans le château ou autre part seul. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça de nouveau. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était bien trop risqué.

« Harry, » reprit le directeur très sérieusement. « Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises si le professeur Snape ou les autres étudiants t'ont fait quelque chose de mal. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux et répondit, « Ils m'ont harcelé, voulaient… m'embrasser mais, chaque fois, ils n'ont jamais réussi à aller plus loin.

'Sauf le professeur Snape' dit une petite voix dans sa tête. 'Il t'a touché si sensuellement et t'a fait ressentir des choses inconnues que personne n'avait réussi à te faire ressentir auparavant. C'était comme goûter au Paradis.'

Harry rougit légèrement et embarrassé, se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« J'ai en ma possession une liste des étudiants qui sont attirés par toi Harry et je voudrais seulement savoir s'ils se conduisent tous de la même manière, s'ils te harcèlent tous. »

Harry repensa à ceux-ci et répondit, « Non. Les Serdaigles n'ont pas essayé de me toucher. Ils me regardent juste avec… désir. Les Pousouffles aussi, sauf Ernie MacMillan qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Quand j'ai refusé, il est parti sans rien dire. Mais les Serpentards… Draco… vous savez. Pour Seamus et Dean… oui, ils ont essayé. »

« Oh » dit le vieil homme lentement. « Voilà qui est intéressant. »

« Et comment cela se passe-t-il en classe ? Arrives-tu à te concentrer et suivre tes cours ? Essayent-ils de te faire quelque chose en classe ? »

« Oui, j'arrive à suivre Professeur. J'essaye de ne pas prêter attention aux autres, d'ignorer leurs regards ou leurs commentaires… parfois leurs attouchements. Mais c'est rare qu'ils m'ennuient réellement. Je crois que, généralement, ils n'osent pas m'attaquer en cours, spécialement devant les professeurs ou devant trop de monde. »

« Et pendant les cours de potions ? Avec le professeur Snape ?

« Je n'ai pas encore eu de cours avec lui depuis ce jour… »

Harry était quelque peu soucieux maintenant et cela se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« En règle général, le professeur Snape se maîtrise totalement. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il va essayer de faire quelque chose contre toi pendant ses cours mais ne reste pas seul avec lui après ses leçons. Même s'il te l'ordonne. Prépare ta potion, comme tu le fais à chaque fois et sort à la sonnerie avec tes amis. Cependant, s'il tente de te harceler, viens immédiatement dans mon bureau accompagné de quelqu'un. Le mot de passe est 'Chocolat au lait fondant avec des noisettes entières et amandes caramélisées'. »

Madame Pomfresh leva comiquement les yeux au ciel devant cet excessivement long mot de passe.

« Et, bien sûr, tu as ma permission pour te défendre avec ta baguette le cas échéant. Je sais que tu n'en profiteras pas. »

« Merci professeur. »

Harry fût raccompagné à la Tour de Gryffondor par Dumbledore et se dépêcha d'aller raconter tout ce qu'il savait ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il ne savait pas, à ses amis.

**********************************

Maintenant que Dean et Seamus avaient déménagé, Harry pouvait enfin se détendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors or là haut, dans son dortoir. Les deux garçons avaient tempêtés tant qu'ils pouvaient sur tout et tout le monde tandis qu'ils préparaient leur malles. Ils n'avaient pas voulu quitter leur Harry mais avaient été forcés de partir au plus vite. Le mot de passe avait aussi été changé pour que l'accès à leur Maison leur soit temporairement impossible.

Des rumeurs avaient également circulé et on chuchotait dans toute l'école que Snape était d'une humeur massacrante telle, que personne n'osait l'approcher, excepté Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait très amusé par les regards noirs de l'homme et pariait même avec Minerva McGonagall sur la signification de chacun d'entre eux tout comme pour ses grognements ou sifflements.

Harry ne voulait pas voir son maître des potions, Draco… ou Goyle. Il demanda donc à Ron s'il voulait bien aller aux cuisines lui rapporter quelque chose à manger. Heureusement, on était samedi donc aucun cours n'avait lieu ce jour. Le jeune homme resta toute la journée dans sa Maison jouant aux échecs, faisant ses devoirs, lisant des livres ou discutant et rigolant avec ses amis sur tout et rien mais en évitant soigneusement le sujet sensible de son attraction. Il quitta seulement la Tour, escorté par Ron, pour aller prendre un bain dans la salle d'eau des préfets.

Ils utilisèrent l'ingénieux système de défense qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ron et lui, baguettes à la main, avaient marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Là-bas, Harry avait lancé un charme extrêmement puissant de protection, inconnu par la plupart des sorciers, pour verrouiller la porte. Ainsi, Ron avait pu partir et retourner à ses occupations. Maintenant, Harry pouvait donc prendre son bain en toute tranquillité. Quand il aurait fini ses ablutions, il utiliserait sa pierre magique. D'un coup de baguette, il lancerait le sort qui la ferait se réchauffer et se rendre de couleur verte au lieu du bleu roy originel ce qui ferait virer celle de Ron en un intense violet. Son ami saurait donc quand aller le rechercher et accompagner Harry en toute sécurité jusqu'à leur Maison.

Ces pierres étaient le fruit d'une brillante invention de la part de Fred et George Weasley qui avaient tout deux offert une pierre à Harry, Hermione et bien sûr, à leur frère et sœur. Chaque pierre prenait une couleur différente suivant à quelle personne l'on voulait communiquer. Pour Ginny, c'était Or, pour Hermione, Rouge, pour Ron, Violet et pour Harry, Vert. Ils avaient eu ce cadeau un an auparavant et s'en servaient beaucoup pour communiquer entre eux discrètement.

Harry se relaxait dans son bain. Il savait que depuis que Mimi Geignarde était tombée amoureuse d'une des créatures des eaux et qu'elle vivait désormais dans le lac, personne ne viendrait le déranger et troubler sa quiétude. Il se sentait en sécurité et la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau glacée lui plaisait indéfiniment. Il respira le parfum enivrant qu'exhalait son bain et joua un peu avec la mousse. La chaleur détendait ses muscles douloureux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'immergea dans l'eau une fois, puis deux. Ca faisait tellement de bien.

A la troisième, tête sous l'eau, il cru entendre un bruit. Il se raidit et sortit rapidement sa tête à l'air libre pour regarder autour de lui. Ses cheveux gouttaient abondamment, il les repoussa donc d'une main vive et continua son inspection. La buée qui l'environnait l'empêchait de voir et contrôler la pièce entière. Il arrêta de respirer et écouta attentivement… Rien. Il relâcha sa respiration brusquement et éclata de rire. Il commençait vraiment à être paranoïaque. 

Il se relaissa tomber dos à la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il recommençait lentement à se détendre lorsqu'une voix murmura à son oreille, « Tu es si beau ainsi nu ».

Harry se redressa de nouveau et hurla. Ses yeux effrayés rencontrèrent les prunelles noires de l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, _trop_ près.

Snape était là, agenouillé devant la baignoire, devant son corps nu. Harry essaya désespérément de se cacher sous le mousse.

Différentes pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. 'Comment a-t-il réussi à entrer ? La porte était verrouillée par un charme extrêmement puissant. Je ne comprends pas'.

Snape devait avoir lu les questions dans les yeux de son étudiant car il lui dit, ironiquement, « Il se trouve que je connais des sorts dont tu n'as aucune idée, Harry ».

Quand il vit la peur obscurcir les yeux de jade du Gryffondor, l'homme éclata de rire incontrôlable.

« Debout… » hurla Harry.

Snape répondit vivement, « Mais je le suis déjà ».

« … et sortez d'ici. » Harry rougit lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu de son professeur.

'Je n'arrive pas à le croire !' pensa Harry, horrifié. Il avait subi beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours de la part de son maître des potions mais celui-ci arrivait quand même à le surprendre désagréablement. 'Il ose entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il ose me suivre et m'espionner dans mon bain. _Dans mon bain !_ DANS-MON-BAIN !' 

Inconscient du fait qu'il avait répété ces trois derniers mots à haute voix, il fût surpris lorsqu'il entendit son professeur lui dire, d'une une voix basse et sensuelle, ses yeux brûlants de désir, « Mais bien sûr Harry. Si tu insistes. »

Le jeune homme demeura bouche-bée comme il voyait la robe du sorcier glisser sur ses épaules anguleuses, révélant un corps pale et complètement nu. Eclatant d'un rire excité, le professeur Snape enjamba sa robe à ses pieds et entra rapidement dans l'eau chaude et moussante.


	7. Touche moi, plais moi

Voilà ! Le chapitre est traduit ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers jours et donc je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup. Je viens de passer mon permis (que j'ai eu *Elehyn en saute encore de joie*) et je n'avais pas non plus, l'esprit à cela. Le seule fic que j'ai un peu avancé c'est les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle aura 11 chapitres en tout et pour tout.

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews.

**Paradise1 : **Merci. Dis-moi que tu vas écrire une autre fic sinon je pleure et j'arrête d'écrire. ^^ J'ai adoré 'un jour' donc z'aimerais bien en avoir d'autres, aussi bien. Bisous.

**Eline2 : **Calmer le jeu entre Harry et Sevy ? Mais moi, j'aime bien quand Sev lui saute dessus. ^^ Et puis, à vrai dire, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas changer la suite vu que c'est la traduction des chapitres déjà écrit. Sinon, les problèmes d'ordi, ça me connait. Ca va faire deux ois que le mien est en réparation et que j'utilise celui de ma soeur. C'est très frustrant mais bon, on est obligé de faire avec malheureusement.

**Lullule : **Vi moi aussi j'aime bien imaginer la tête que pourrait faire Harry et ça me fait rire aussi. J'aime bien que Sev le poursuive de ses assiduités. C'est plutôt comique et pas très réaliste mais au moins, ça a le mérite de faire rire. ^^

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Oulala, que de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. ^^ Je vais être gentille coumême et répondre à une mais ce sera la seule, sinon, y a plus de suspens. ^^ Oui, ça va bien s'arrêter.

**S'L.I.A : **Moi aussi, je sais ce que sont les clfiffie, c'est pour cela que j'en fait. ^^ J'en ai trop lu et me suis retrouvée trop souvent frustrée alors je me venge. Lol. T'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonne pas. Je l'ai bientôt fini en Anglais et la traduire est beaucoup plus rapide donc vous aurez bel et bien la fin. ^^

**Lyly : **Merci. Apparemment, il n'y avait que chez moi que ffn le coupait en plein milieu. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris mais c'est pas la première fois que j'ai des problèmes de publication avec ce site.

**Clau : **Et bien j'essaye de me tenir à ce que je vous avais dit à savoir mettre deux chapitres par semaine. Bien sûr, je n'aurais peut-être pas toujours le temps mais je tente, comme ça, ça vous permet de ne pas trop attendre et je rattrape ainsi l'originale qui est en Anglais.

**Nahamy : **Et ça aurait été dommage qu'il n'en profite pas. Lol. ^^ 

**Luwelin : **Merci. 

**Nicolina : **Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne la traduis pas pour rien. ^^ Et de voir qu'elle est appréciée. Merci.

**Dega : **Aaahhh !!! J'avais po vu que j'avais fait une faute. Je vais éditer mon chapitre. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Ca m'arrive souvent d'en faire et j'aime po ça du tout. C'était "Tu es si beau ainsi nu". C'est déjà plus Français. ^^ Merci ma Dega pour ta review à chaud, j'aime beaucoup. 

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 7 : Touche-moi, Plais-moi**

Ignorant les cris de pure terreur que poussait le jeune homme, Snape entoura de ses bras le corps de Harry et le força à chevaucher ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent sur les côtes de son étudiant, sur ses hanches puis son dos jusqu'à presser la peau mouillée de ses fesses. Ses caresses étaient facilitées par la mousse et le parfum qui s'exhalait de la peau d'Harry était plus enivrant que le vin. Très excitant.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Severus captura les lèvres de Harry passionnément. Elles étaient si douce, si tendre et l'homme était si affamé. Il buvait à sa source. L'élixir des Dieux. Pure Ambroisie. Délicieux.

Sa langue toucha celle du jeune homme et la goûta, la savourant savamment.

Harry gémit faiblement et répondit au baiser avec délectation tandis que ses mains avaient plongé dans la douce chevelure de Severus, l'agrippant. 

Pénétrant encore et encore dans la chaleur de leurs bouches, ils s'explorèrent complètement.

Le sexe du jeune homme était affreusement douloureux comme l'homme se frottait lentement contre lui, enflammant leur désir. Harry en perdait la tête. Il voulait sentir le membre si dur de son professeur s'enfouir profondément en lui, touchant sa prostate et sentir la douce chaleur de sa jouissance.

« Oooh… mmmmm… Oui… touche-moi… » gémit Harry en léchant et mordillant les lèvres de Severus. « C'est si bon… mmmm. »

« Harry, j'adore le goût de ta peau ».

Les yeux fermés, le jeune Gryffondor inclina sa tête en arrière tandis que l'homme parcourait son cou de sa langue, y laissant des traînées de feu. Severus pouvait sentir le sang battre furieusement dans l'artère de son étudiant qu'il était en train de goûter. Ses mains erraient le long des bras plus minces d'Harry, de ses épaules puis descendant le long de la peau douce de son dos jusqu'au muscles fermes de ses cuisses. Les lèvres de Severus vinrent attaquer le lobe de l'oreille droite de Harry qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Le jeune hommes réouvrit ses yeux et entraperçu la pile de ses vêtements et sa pierre bleu roy posées sur une chaise, non loin de la baignoire.

Cette vision le ramena à la réalité et il essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son professeur cependant celui-ci le tenait fermement. Il se débattit et finalement, réussi à sortir de son bain. Il attrapa vivement une serviette et se cacha du mieux qu'il pu dessous. C'était affreusement difficile de se sécher en même temps que de la maintenir sur son corps pour le dissimuler mais il y réussissait habilement. Il recula un peu plus de Severus et de la baignoire.

Snape sortit de l'eau lui à son tour et commença à avancer vers l'homme qu'il désirait quand celui-ci leva une main vers lui et dit, « Restez où vous êtes. Ne faites pas un pas de plus ».

« Harry… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, amour ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… Je… suis désolé, Professeur. J'ai perdu la tête pendant un instant mais c'était mal, vraiment mal… »

« Non, c'était bien. Tu as aimé et j'ai aimé. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si mal à cela ? »

« Vous êtes mon professeur, si je dois vous le rappeler et… Vous êtes Snape, vous êtes… »

« Mais je t'aime » le coupa l'homme. « Je te veux. Pour toujours ».

« Non. Non… Nous… Non… C'est impossible… » répondit Harry en prenant ses vêtements et sa pierre tout en mettant ses chaussures.

« C'est possible Harry, si… »

« NON ! » cria le jeune homme horrifié, au bord des larmes, « Je vous déteste ! »

A ses mots, Snape se figea et son habituel masque impassible se brisa en une expression d'intense souffrance. Harry sentit son cœur sombrer.

« Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire cela » s'excusa le jeune homme rapidement. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Pardon… Je suis vraiment désolé ».

Harry s'avança vers son professeur dont le visage reflétait toujours une grande douleur et une profonde tristesse. Il lui toucha le bras et Severus frissonna à ce léger attouchement.

« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, mais… »

Harry ne put aller plus loin comme son professeur le poussa vers lui d'un mouvement brusque et le serra dans ses bras.

L'homme tremblait légèrement et le jeune Gryffondor devina qu'en cet instant, son professeur avait besoin de chaleur humaine et d'affection. Il savait que Snape avait eu une enfance difficile et une vie encore moins facile sous le règne de Voldemort. En cet instant, les blessures profondes s'étaient réouvertes. Harry sentit son cœur fondre et, pour donner plus de force à Severus, il le pressa plus fermement contre lui, dans ses bras.

La réponse de son professeur ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux noirs et en désordre du garçon, sans hâte aucune et inspira profondément pour sentir le parfum envoûtant de pomme verte dû au shampooing, mélangé à son odeur naturelle qui était plus enivrante que tout ce qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant.

Le jeune Gryffondor renversa sa tête en arrière et ses yeux de jade accrochèrent ceux, ébènes de son maître des potions. Il vit le visage de celui-ci se rapprocher du sien jusqu'à capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Les mains blanches de l'homme se retrouvèrent sur le corps toujours nu de son étudiant, l'explorant avec passion.

« Non » dit Harry d'une voix étouffé, en essayant de reculer une nouvelle fois. « Ce n'est pas bien ».

« Non Harry, c'est bien, c'est bon et je vais te le prouver maintenant ».

A ces mots, Snape se laissa tomber à genoux devant son étudiant et repoussa la robe qu'Harry tenait sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda le jeune homme horrifié. 'Non, il n'allait quand même pas…' pensa-t-il, complètement déconcerté.

Mais si, il allait le faire et il le fit.

Harry pût sentir la chaleur de la bouche de Snape envelopper sa virilité dure et vibrante, sa langue goûter le bout si sensible et l'encercler de ses lèvres moites. Harry gémit bruyamment. Une main pressa ses fesses, tandis que l'autre taquinait la peau douce et réceptive de ses testicules. Severus prit le membre dur entièrement dans sa bouche et se recula totalement. L'homme sourit sensuellement lorsqu'il entendit Harry laisser échapper un soupir frustré, l'implorant de poursuivre sa délicieuse torture. Le corps du jeune homme était parcouru de frissons irrépressibles et il tremblait de plus en plus fort dans le besoin presque intolérable d'avoir d'autres caresses. Comme l'homme faisait durer ce moment en prolongeant son absence, Harry ne pût plus se contrôler davantage et s'empêcher de l'appeler prestement en remuant les hanches de façon frénétique contre son visage.

« Encore » supplia-t-il en attrapant les longs cheveux noirs de Severus à deux mains et en le forçant à reprendre ce qu'il désirait tant.

Snape lécha le bout de l'érection du jeune Gryffondor et suça les quelques gouttes de son essence qui coulaient déjà.

Harry était au Paradis. Des frissons de plus en plus violents parcouraient son corps, traversant son échine, exigeant plus.

Répondant à sa supplication silencieuse, son amant fit courir sa langue autour de son sexe humide de plaisir avant de le reprendre profondément dans sa bouche plusieurs fois, fiévreusement. Harry gémit plus fort et lorsque Severus intensifia le rythme, il cria. Il cria d'un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

L'homme accrut encore les caresses et le suçait furieusement. Le jeune homme ne pût durer plus longtemps et jouit dans la bouche de son professeur, criant son nom. Severus avala l'essence de Harry avidement et se remit debout pour embrasser son amant avec passion.

**************************************************

Ron faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry était entré dans la salle se bain des préfets depuis bientôt une heure maintenant. Habituellement, il ne passait pas autant de temps dans son bain. Peut-être que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il était en train de se faire violer par Malfoy ou par Snape ou encore… Ron réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

« Hermione, reste ici » dit Ron à sa petite amie qui était en train de lire. « Je vais chercher Harry ».

« Ok » répliqua-t-elle doucement. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va bien. Peut-être qu'il souhaite juste rester un peu plus dans son bain que d'habitude, juste pour se relaxer. On ne peut que le comprendre vu la pression qu'il a, en ce moment ».

Le rouquin acquiesça et sortit vivement de la Tour en direction de la salle d'eau des préfets.

**************************************************

« Professeur, ne comprenez-vous pas ? » essayait d'expliquer un affreusement honteux jeune Gryffondor. « Entre nous, c'est impossible. Vous devez bien vous en rendre compte vous aussi ! »

« Non Harry ! Regarde, il y a deux minutes, tu fondais dans mes bras… ou plutôt sous ma bouche, criant mon nom de plaisir. C'était magnifi… »

« NON ! Vous êtes mon _professeur_ ! Et les relations entre enseignants et élèves sont interdits par la loi, me semble-t-il alors… »

« Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon, nous pouvons être discrets ».

« NON ! Je vous ai déjà dit que… »

Harry ne pût aller plus loin comme une bouche impatiente attaquait, de nouveau, la sienne. Il se débattit et repoussa l'homme en reculant le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. D'un mouvement vif, il retira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa vers la poitrine de son professeur. Il dit, « Ne me forcez pas à m'en servir, je n'hésiterais pas s'il le faut ».

Snape resta immobile et Harry lança le sort qui déverrouilla la porte. Il était sur le point de lancer un autre sort sur la pierre pour appeler Ron lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, Snape bouger.

Mais il était trop tard. Le sorcier était rapide et Harry n'eût pas le temps de prononcer le sort du bouclier que Snape s'écriait « Expelliarmus ».

La baguette de Harry s'envola immédiatement et fût rattrapée par le maître des potions dont les lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire triomphant.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Harry s'élança vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais autant couru que ces derniers temps dans sa vie. Il pouvait entendre l'écho de la course effrénée de son professeur derrière lui mais ce dernier n'avait pas de chaussures et avec ses pieds mouillés, il ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'à l'accoutumée, contrairement à son élève.

******************************************

« Bien joué, Miss Teigne » félicitait Argus Rusard tandis qu'il marchait au travers des nombreux couloirs accompagné de sa chatte.

Il était fier de lui-même et de son animal. Sa chatte l'avait, en effet, conduit vers deux étudiants qui s'embrassaient furieusement dans un coin sombre. Il avait attendu que l'heure du couvre-feu soit dépassée pour les attraper. Il était complètement dégoûté par l'attitude de ces adolescents. Mais l'attente avait été payante. Cauldwell et sa petite amie avaient été assez horrifiés pour que Rusard en jubile délicieusement.

S'il était le ministre, il interdirait la sexualité. Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir des enfants deviendrait un problème mais en même temps, les enfants étaient un problème. Oui ! Il interdirait les baisers, les caresses et pire… de faire l'amour. Totalement écoeurant ! Argue préférait ne pas penser à cela.

« Oui, bien joué Miss Teigne » sourit l'homme diaboliquement.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter les démonstrations d'affection. Cela le rendait malade.

'Il n'y aura pas de débauche dans cette école… Jamais !' pensa-t-il, extrêmement dégoûté. 'Foie de Rusard, Ils devront tous se plier aux règles, sans exception'.

Il était toujours en train de murmurer, « Pas de débauche dans cette école » lorsqu'il vit un corps nu courir et disparaître dans un couloir adjacent.

Rusard en eut presque une attaque cardiaque. _« Ils courent nus dans les couloirs maintenant… »_ s'étouffait-il, la mine violette tant il était choqué. 'Il faut que j'aille le dire à Dumbledore. Ils vont le payer. Ils auront la pire punition de toute leur vie. Je vais aussi le dire au professeur Snape… Lui, il comprendra et…'

Et il vit le professeur Snape, complètement nu, poursuivre follement son étudiant.

Sa respiration s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus penser du tout.

Alors qu'il vit Miss Teigne commencer à poursuivre ces débauchés, pervers et sadiques, il hurla hystériquement à sa chatte, « Non, reviens ici ! Ne les regarde pas, ça va te traumatiser ».

***********************************************

Comme Harry avait des jambes plus courtes, il fût bientôt rattrapé par Snape et poussé contre le mur de pierre. Le jeune homme commençait à bien connaître les murs de Poudlard maintenant.

« Harry, ne t'enfuis pas. Je t'aime. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, je ferais… »

« Reculez immédiatement de Harry Snape » siffla froidement une voix, non loin d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le rouquin qui se tenait, très raide, devant eux et dont la baguette était pointée vers la poitrine de son professeur.

« Monsieur Weasley, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires. Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Donc, baissez votre baguette et partez immédiatement ». 

« Je vous ai dit de vous pousser de Harry. Je ne le répéterais pas une seconde fois ».

« Et je vous ai dit que ceci n'était pas vos affaires donc PARTEZ D'ICI ! MAINTENANT _!… Je ne le répéterais pas une seconde fois »_ l'imita Snape. Puis, il se retourna vers Harry et lui embrassa la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Je ne te laisserais jamais partir Harry ».

« Je ne laisserais pas Harry seul avec vous, espèce de sale con aux cheveux gras ».

« De quel nom venez-vous juste de m'appelez, Monsieur Weasley ? » questionna Snape d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« Et maintenant, je dois ajouter sourd à la liste ! » répliqua Ron, sans une seule lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Il était au-delà de la peur tandis qu'il défendait son ami. « Je vous ai appelé de 'sale con aux cheveux gras' ! M'avez-vous entendu cette fois ou voulez-vous que je vous le répète encore une fois ? »

Snape était en colère désormais et était sur le point de répondre à l'intolérable morveux lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix appeler son nom. Pour la première fois, ce soir, il se figea honteux et se sentant affreusement coupable. Il était très conscient d'être nu à l'heure qu'il était.

« Severus, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire au jeune Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore, calmement mais très froidement au jeune professeur. « Si j'en juge par votre tenue ou plutôt son absence, je pourrais bien croire que vous étiez en train d'harceler votre étudiant une nouvelle fois ».

Snape ouvrit la bouche et même si c'était très difficile pour lui, spécialement devant ses étudiants, il s'excusa, « Je suis désolé Monsieur le Directeur, je… »

« Nous allons en discuter dans une minute dans mon bureau Severus. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir où sont vos vêtements et vos chaussures » demanda le vieil homme. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta, gentiment, « Tu peux t'habiller Harry ».

« Ils sont dans la salle de bain des préfets, Monsieur le Directeur » répondit Snape, en rougissant.

« Bien, » continua Dumbledore d'un ton mécontent. « Allez les cherche et rhabillez-vous. Ensuite, vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau ».

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur » acquiesça le maître des potions avec obligeance. Il rendit sa baguette à Harry sans lui jeter le moindre regard, ni à Ron et partit.

Harry était habillé maintenant et regardait le directeur qui le fixait également.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Oui Professeur ».

« T'a-t-il fait quoi que ce soit ? »

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme répondit, « Non Professeur. Ron est arrivé avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose ». Il ajouta lentement, « Mais ce n'est pas la faute du professeur Snape. C'est cette attraction ».

Dumbledore sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à mentir pour défendre Snape mais il savait qu'il le devait.

« Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dans votre dortoir, vous deux et essayer de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec votre maître des potions et tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas harceler ses étudiants… Et je dois aussi rassurer notre concierge ».

« Monsieur Rusard ? Pourquoi Professeur ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait.

« Rien Harry, rien… Maintenant, retournez dans votre Tour et soyez prudent ».

« Oui Professeur » répondit Harry et Ron en même temps avant de reprendre leur chemin en direction de leur Maison.

Tout au long du chemin, Harry entendit Ron murmurer en boucle, tel un vieux disque rayé, une phrase qui ressemblait vaguement à, 'J'ai vu Snape tout nu. J'ai vu Snape tout nu'.

Et Harry sourit.

***

Etrangement, Harry dormit bien cette nuit-là, contrairement à Ron. Il passa la journée du dimanche dans la Tour, comme il l'avait fait la veille mais il ne se risqua pas deux fois à aller prendre un bain dans la salle d'eau des préfets et se contenta d'une douche dans leur Maison. C'était beaucoup plus sûr.

Lorsque, la journée passée, il se glissa dans ses draps en pensant avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation, que le lendemain, il avait un cours de potion… avec les Serpentards… et ses anciens compagnons de dortoir, Dean et Seamus. L'excitation coupable s'évanouit complètement à cette pensée et la peur en prit la place.

Il se remémora alors les derniers mots de Snape, « Je ne te laisserais jamais partir ».

Puis, il sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.


	8. Cours de potion 1

Arlein de Lioncourt, Lyly, Miss Holy Black, Kyzara, Rowan : Mici beaucoup. Vous allez voir qu'il y a encore beaucoup de scènes burlesques. Pauvre Riry, son cauchemar n'est po encore fini mais me direz-vous, c'est plus drôle et puis des Sev tout nu, on en redemande. ^^ Gros poutouxes. Paradise1 : Bien sûr que j'ai adoré "Un jour", c'est pour ça que je te réclame une autre fic. Pas folle la guêpe. ^^ J'ai hâte que tu en publie une autre en tout cas. Bisous. 

**Dega : **J'aime décidément beaucoup tes reviews à chaud. C'est marrant de savoir ce que tu penses en même temps que tu lis. Je suis contente que tu ais ri. Gros poutouxes.

**Clau : **Si, si, je te rassure, j'ai bien eu ta review. ^^ Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisous.

**Miss Rhapsody : **I'm happy if my fic (féminin et fanfiction is right) can help you with your French which is very good as I said you already. Later, I'll translate 2 of my others fics which is "What men want" and Severus Snape's love letters. If it can help too, I'll be glad. I know that, for me, to write in English, improve it even if I'm not bilingual (And read it too). Gros poutouxes.

**Hermimi :** Merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas lâcher. Je viens d'écrire en Anglais mon 19è chapitr et comme je l'ai traduit, vous avez encore tous de la marge. ^^ Bisous.

**Lola Reeds : **Moi aussi je visualise les scènes, aussi bien quand je lis que quand j'écris alors les claviers inondés, je connais. ^^ Bisous.

**Nahamy : **Vi mais je pense qu'il ne lui faut pas grand chose à Rusard pour être traumatisé. ^^ Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de péché de chair, je pense. ^^ Bisous.

**Lululle : **Mici. Tu vas me faire rougir. ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mes fics. Pour Rusard, je crois bien qu'il est déjà bien coincé dans les livres de JKR mais dans mes fics, c'est encore pire. ^^ Pour Riry et la fellation de Sev, intérêt qu'il a aimé. Lol. C'est qu'il est doué Sev. ^^ Bisous.

**Henna-himitsu : **Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas vu Le monde de Nemo mais ce n'est que partie remise. ^^ Pour Sevy tout nu, là, je te comprends, moi aussi j'aimerais le voir tout nu, sniff, où il est ? Ouin, ouin… moi aussi ça doit porter jusqu'à chez toi et ce n'est pas non plus la sirène des pompiers. ^^ Bisouxes.

**Amy Quirrell : **Bah, j'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour la traduction parce que c'est ma fic donc l'humour qui j'y ai placé est mon humour de folle bien Français.^^ Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as dit. Ca ma fait plaisir. Ca fait du bien de lire tous ces encouragements et puis j'aime bien voir que je fais rire. Gros poutouxes. 

Chapitre 8 : Cours de potion 1 

Harry attendait dans le couloir avec ses amis que la porte de la salle de potions s'ouvre pour le commencement du prochain cours. Il était impatient de pouvoir entrer afin de fuir les mains baladeuses qu'il sentait se promener sur lui ainsi que les corps chauds qui essayaient de se presser contre le sien. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry, sous l'intense attention du Professeur Snape, se précipita à sa table qui se trouvait au fond de la classe.

Bientôt, tous les étudiants se furent assis à leur place et Harry pu sentir certains regards sur lui. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra sur la leçon. 

« Pour préparer la potion dont la recette est au tableau, vous devrez travailler par paires » dit Snape d'un ton froid qui contrastait avec le feu qui flamboyait dans ses yeux noirs tandis qu'il fixait Harry.

Ron se rapprocha de Harry et Hermione de Neville. Ce dernier avait fortement amélioré son niveau, grâce à la patience de Hermione et en particulier, par le fait qu'il n'était plus effrayé par son maître des potions.

Les doux murmures se changèrent rapidement en chuchotements plus forts tandis que les étudiants avaient pris connaissance de l'intitulé de la potion du jour.

_« C'est impossible. Il n'osait quand même pas nous apprendre cette potion. »_

_« NON ! Pas Snape. »_

_« Souviens-toi de son regard quand Lockhart en avait fait mention lors de notre deuxième année. On aurait dit qu'il allait tous nous tuer si… »_

Curieux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et sentit son estomac se retourner. C'était pour lui. Il le savait. Il en était sûr. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Snape. Celui-ci souriait diaboliquement en dévorant son élève des yeux, une lueur de triomphe s'y reflétant.

Ron regarda son ami, à l'instar de Hermione, avec pitié et crainte.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va te forcer à la boire Harry ? » demanda le rouquin avec inquiétude.

« C'est dans son intention, c'est pour cela qu'il veut que nous la préparions. J'en suis presque certain. »

« Oh Harry » murmura Hermione avec commisération. « Nous devons aller le dire à Dumbledore. Il va arrêté cette mascarade immédiatement. »

« Elle a raison Harry » répliqua Neville avec compassion. « Cette potion ne fait probablement pas partie du programme. Et je pense que tu as raison. Il veut sans doute te la faire boire et a sûrement une idée sur comment en profiter habillement. »

« Monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, voulez-vous que j'enlève des points à votre Maison ou peut-être une retenue ? » siffla Snape, interrogativement. Il fusillait Ron du regard comme s'il voulait lui bondir dessus pour l'étrangler. 

Apparemment, il se souvenait très bien des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés le soir du samedi dernier.

Ron lui retourna son regard noir avec dégoût mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il s'en souvenait également. L'image d'un Snape nu ne pouvait pas s'oublier si facilement.

Retournant sa tête pour faire face à tous ses étudiants, Snape dit à nouveau, « Tous les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin sont sur cette table. Venez les chercher et commencer votre potion. Vous avez une heure et demi pour la finir. Ensuite, je choisirais un volontaire pour tester la meilleure qui aura été préparée. »

A ces mots, il lança un coup d'œil rapide à Harry et un autre léger sourire étira ses lèvres. A nouveau, Harry avala sa salive péniblement.

« Harry » l'appela Hermione dans un souffle. « Dumbledore. »

« Je ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore maintenant. Snape ne va pas me laisser partir et s'il le fait, il va me suivre et m'agresser dans le couloir c'est sûr. Non, la meilleure solution est que je reste avec vous. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'y aille à ta place Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec un air déterminé se reflétant sur son visage. « Snape ne me suivra pas et il peut déduire une centaine de points s'il le veut, je m'en fiche. »

Ron écoutait sa petite amie, mâchoire pendue d'étonnement à ses derniers mots et il ressentit une immense bouffée de fierté l'envahir.

« Non 'Mione. Dumbledore a dit à Snape de venir dans son bureau pour lui parler du nouveau programme de potion lorsqu'il est rentré du ministère donc peut-être que cette potion en fait partie désormais. »

« Ca sonne un peu bizarre Harry, cette histoire » répliqua Hermione, septique.

« Ecoute, si Snape essaye de me faire quelque chose, je me précipiterais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, OK ? »

« OK ! » répondit Ron.

« Mais… » intervint Hermione, pas d'accord du tout.

Harry la coupa. « Snape est un maître des potions. _C'est _une potion. Il y a un nouveau programme et en plus, vous êtes là pour me défendre si quelque chose n'allait pas. On va préparer cette potion normalement, correctement puis, on partira de la classe, comme d'habitude. »

La jeune femme regardait son ami, les lèvres pincées. Cependant, elle acquiesça lentement puis se tourna vivement et se leva pour aller chercher ses ingrédients. Ron la suivit en disant rapidement à Harry, « Reste là. J'y vais. »

Harry se passait une main lente dans les cheveux quand, soudainement, un petit morceau de parchemin vola devant lui et atterrit sur sa table. Le papier venait de Draco.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lire le court message ou non mais il le fit. _« Je veux te faire crier de pure extase. »_

Le Serpentard souriait étrangement, comme s'il était affamé et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry froissa le papier dans sa main pour le réduire en une petite boule, en fixant délibérément le blond en le faisant. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne souhaitait pas « crier de pure extase » avec lui et lança le papier dans la corbeille. Malheureusement, il manqua son but et la petite boule se retrouva, roulant sur le bureau de Snape qui se trouvait à côté de la poubelle. Harry pâlit brusquement.

Personne ne vit le morceau de parchemin réduit en boulette atterrir sur le bureau professoral et surtout qui l'avait lancé, excepté Draco et Snape. L'homme était très étonné mais avide de savoir ce que son amour lui avait écrit.

Il lu le papier et regarda Harry.

Le jeune homme pu s'apercevoir que la respiration de Snape était devenue laborieuse et qu'il avait attrapé le bord de son bureau des deux mains, apparemment pour se retenir de foncer sur le jeune sorcier et de le prendre là, juste au milieu de sa classe, devant le reste de ses étudiants. Harry devinait aisément que son professeur était en érection et cette idée le fit rougir furieusement.

Severus était délicieusement surpris par les mots du jeune homme. 'Donc, Harry me veut bel et bien.' Il sourit à cette pensée. 'Bien sûr, il peut m'avoir' gémit-il intérieurement. Il avait définitivement une belle érection à présent… en plein milieu de son cours… devant ses étudiants… C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, excepté ces temps derniers quand il pensait trop fort au corps de Harry, quand il imaginait les mains juvéniles du jeune sorcier sur sa peau blanche, ses lèvres pleines qu'ils voulaient caresser avec les siennes, son sexe, merveilleusement tendu et gonflé de désir, réclamant de s'enfouir profondément entre ses délicieuses petites fesses… Le membre chaud de Harry… Oh oui. Severus l'avait goûté et maintenant, il voulait davantage. Harry était sa drogue et il en était dépendant.  

Il gémit sourdement cette fois et balaya rapidement la salle de ses prunelles noires, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il essaya de sa calmer. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à Harry.

Drac fusillait Snape du regard. Il avait vu sa réaction à la lecture de _son_ message et il était au-delà de furieux. Harry était à lui. Maintenant, il avait la preuve qui lui manquait et qui attestait du désir qu'éprouvait son professeur pour le jeune Gryffondor. Il devrait se débarrasser de son directeur de Maison. Le plus tôt serait le mieux et il avait un plan pour cela.

Harry se sentait honteux et très embarrassé. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il était excité également, sachant que Snape s'était enflammé en pensant à lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer sur son professeur.

Ron revint avec les ingrédients.

« Tu vois, » dit Ron avec un sourire affectueux. « C'était mieux que j'y aille. Comme ça, personne n'a pu te harceler ou te toucher à la table là-bas. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire nerveusement et commença à lire les instructions qui figuraient sur le tableau. Deux minutes plus tard, il était en train de verser de l'eau de rose dans son chaudron quand il entendit Ron dire, « Oh non. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai oublié la racine de gingembre, » répondit le roux en regardant ses mains qui malaxaient le mélange de poudre de corne de licorne à de l'extrait d'huile d'Hibiscus et de l'essence de lavande.

« Attends, je vais y aller. »

« Non, Harry… »

« Il n'y a personne à la table maintenant, regarde ! »

« Snape » grogna Ron.

« Je vais le contourner et ne pas le regarder. »

« OK, vas-y » marmonna son ami, mécontent.

Harry se leva, alla chercher l'ingrédient manquant et retourna à son bureau aussi vite qu'il le pu. Mais en dépassant une autre table, il sentit une main presser ses fesses. C'était Seamus. Il souriait largement, un désir ardent scintillant dans ses yeux.

« 'Jour Harry » ronronna-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et retourna à sa place, à côté de Ron, sans un mot.

Ron, qui avait tout vu, jeta un regard meurtrier à l'Irlandais et dit à son ami, « Quel pauvre con ! »

***********************************

Le reste des deux heures se passa rapidement, sans aucun incident notable. La potion de Ron et de Harry était prête, comme celle des autres.

« A présent, » déclara Snape. « Je vais choisir un volontaire pour tester la potion… hummm… Monsieur Potter ! »

« Et tu as été choisi au hasard Harry » dit Ron, ironiquement.

Horrifiée, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui lui disait 'Je te l'avais bien dit'. Elle attendait, avec inquiétude, de voir la réaction de Harry. 

« Humm… Professeur, » commença le jeune homme tandis que Snape s'approchait de lui. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Oh mais je ne vous demande pas de penser Monsieur Potter, juste de boire. »

Son visage reflétait une intense avidité et une anticipation effrayante. Oui, son air était effrayant.

Severus n'avait préparé aucun antidote à cette potion parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry guérisse. Oh, il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le préparer. Cependant, l'antidote prendrait un certain temps pour être réalisé et Severus savait que cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour séduire Harry… un Harry qui serait plus que consentant. Il sourit diaboliquement en pensant à ce plan parfait. Harry serait sien, il ferait tout pour qu'il le soit. Dumbledore allait être furieux, naturellement… Oh oui mais finalement, Harry réaliserait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Le Directeur lui pardonnerait, il le savait.

Oui, décidément, son plan était parfait.

Harry ne vit presque rien de ce qui arriva tant la scène se déroula à une vitesse effroyable. Il se rappela juste que Snape avait pris un peu de la potion que Ron et lui avaient préparées et l'attrapa violemment par le col. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de l'arrêter sans y arriver.

Harry se paralysa à la vue de l'air diabolique, presque dément, qui tordait chaque trait du visage de son professeur. Ce dernier agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme et les lui tira en arrière.

Severus savait qu'il devait le faire maintenant. Il versa donc le philtre d'amour dans la gorge de son étudiant. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tant sa tête tournait et bourdonnait.

Severus savait aussi que Harry devait le regarder en premier, juste après avoir avalé le liquide mais il n'était pas le seul à connaître ce fait décisif.

Il y eut un brusque chahut entre le professeur, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville et Hermione - tout le monde se poussant les uns les autres. Certains voulaient être le premier à être vu, d'autres n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait mais se mêlaient à la bousculade, et d'autres encore, voulaient aider leur ami.

Chacun essayant d'être devant le jeune Gryffondor ou de pousser les autres ailleurs.

Le reste des étudiants était figé dans un coin de la salle, véritablement confus et pétrifiés.

Harry se retrouva allongé sur le sol quand, finalement, il rouvrit les yeux.

***************************************************************************

Je sais très bien ce que vous vous dites : 'NONNNNNNN !!!! Quelle sadique ! Elle a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Mets le chapitre suivant tout de suite sinon je rapplique chez toi et te trucides !' C'est à peu près ça non ? ^^

Et moi, que puis-je répondre d'autre que : 'Maieuuuuhhhh'.

Voilà, tout est dit ! ^^

**Pour le prochain chapitre : **Titre : Cours de potion 2.

Mais de qui donc Riry peut-il bien être tombé amoureux ? Quel regard a-t-il croisé en premier ?

Vous le saurez, hé hé. Mais se pourrait-il que ce soit quelqu'un de complètement inattendu ou Sevy aura réussi « son coup » ? *Rires sadiques d'Elehyn*^^ 


	9. Cours de potion 2

Kikoo à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Une extrême Séduction. En ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire donc 'Ce que veulent les hommes' prendra encore quelques jours à venir je pense et j'aimerais aussi updater 'Un inconnu dans la nuit' et aussi 'Un coup de main Professeur ?'... un ch'tiot peu de patience, please. ^^ 

**DW : **Ta review m'a fait rire pare que déjà dans le chapitre que j'avais publié en Anglais, on m'avait dit qu'il temberait amoureux de lui-même. Ca serait cool n'empêche de faire une fic comme ça (mais que ça ne dur pas). Un Sev complètement dingue d'un Riry qui n'arrête pas de se caresser. Héhé. ^^

**Lululle : **Et c'est moi qui est la sadique ! Faire tomber amouruex notre Riry de Rusard ! Pauvre ch'tit bout ! Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point. ^^ Toi aussi, tu dépasses le pur sadiqme et j'ai trouvé le mot. C'est du Lulullisme. ^^ Comme il existe le Elehynisme. Ca se rapproche, c'est le plus haut du diabolique. ^^ D'ailleurs avec la fin de chapitre que je vous ai concocté ci-dessous, le nouveau terme va être employé. Lol. ^^

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Et bien, là, en Anglais, je viens de publier le 19ème chapitre et j'ai vu que je devrais encore en écrire 4 à peu près. Oui, je pense qu'elle se terminera au bout du 23ème chapitre. Merci pour ton appréciation, ça me fait plaisir.

**Nahamy : **Je sais. Lol. ^^

**Meline Snape : **Mici. Sauf pour le fait de vouloir me trucider bien sûr. ^^ C'est marrant qu'il y ait autant de monde qui évite les slashs. Je respecte le goût de tous mais moi j'adore. ^^ C'est un peu pour ça que j'en écrit. ^^ Pourquoi les évites-tu généralement ?

**Magnolia : **Euh, non, je ne suis pas Serpentard. Dans tous les tests que j'ai fait, je me retrouve soit à Gryffondor soit à Serdaigle et vu ma personnalité, j'irais plutôt à Gryffondor je pense mais je dois bien avoir des qualités propres aux Serpentards... le sadisme ? Tu me trouves sadique ? Alors là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! ^^ Oh là, là, mais c'est que j'ai droit aux menaces. ^^ Mais j'ai de quoi répliquer. Ma belle soeur a accouché récemment ainsi que ma cousine et crois-moi, ils ont de la voix également. Lol. Faites des gosses qu'y disaient. ^^ J'adore les bébés donc ça ne me dérangerait po. J'adore quand ma belle soeur vient. Il s'appelle comment  ton bout de chou ? (Et félicitations aussi).

**Lola Reeds : **J'espère que tu vas mieux (je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça vu tes exigeances. Lol). Voilà, voilà, Miss, la suite est là mais je crois que je vais avoir une review similaire de la part de tous mes lecteurs pour ce chap. ^^ Bisous. 

**Lalouve : **AH ! Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule sadique sur ce site ! C'est bien. ^^ C'est vrai que c'est plus facile en Français. ^^ Je pense qu'elle est relativement facile à lire en Anglais parce que je suis Française et que j'utilise les mots courants, de ce que nous avons pu apprendre à l'école, etc... Et dire que je compte traduire deux de mes autres fics en Anglais. Non mais il faut être folle coumême. ^^

**Vinea K.S. Malfoy : **Et bien non, ze suis désolée. C'est po Sev. Je te le dis là parce que la réponse est dans le chapitre mais ne t'inquiètes po, j'ai pas fait durer la torture trop longtemps. ^^

**Paradise1 : **Ta review m'a fait trop rire ! Mais j'avais tout dit ! Le 'Maieuuhh' marche à tous les coups et à toutes les sauces. ^^ Bisous.

**Desdemona : **Maieuh, t'as po le droit d'aller la lire en Anglais. ^^ C'est de la triche ! ^^ Mais tu auras vu également que le chapitre 19 a été publié. Il m'en reste 4 qui n'ont pas été commencé. Sauf, paradoxalement le dernier qui est bien avancé. Et bien Miss Ventouse, lol, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait. Gros poutouxes.

**Dega : **AH MA DEGA !!! J'adore tes reviws à chaud, je me marre en même temps que toi et avec tes commentaires. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde me traite de sadique ! Est-ce une mode ? Un autre moyen de communication ? Lol. Bisous.

**Cachou : **Tiens la fourmi ou la mouche, j'y avais pas pensé. ^^ pourquoi pas, attends, je vais aller changer mon chap Anglais et Français l'air de rien et je vais mettre un bourdon qui serait en fait, Dumbledore en animagus. Lol. Là, c'est vraiment du sadisme. ^^

**Rowan : **Tu veux me tuer lorsque j'aurais fini toutes mes fics ? *Elehyn note sur son calepin de ne jamais arrêter d'ecrire. Voilà, c'est fait et dit* Mais... Mais ... Mé-éeeuhhh. ^^ Je sais, je ne manque jamais de conversation subtile. ^^

**Henna-Himitsu : **Je commence sérieusement à flipper sur ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir finir cette fic. ^^ Comme je peux le voir, je ne suis pas la seule qui fasse honte à mon espèce vu ce que tu as dit entre parenthèses. Ca me soulage. ^^

**Lyly : **Mici. Je t'aime toi. Tu es la seule à ne pas vouloir attenter à ma vie... à moins que tu sois déjà en recherche de mon adresse, un bazouka à la main. ^^

**Amy Quirrell : **C'est vrai que c'est un slash Sevy/Riry mais je dois bien avouer que j'aime torturer Sev par la jalousie donc...^^

**Clau : **Merci. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Je ne compte pas lâcher ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'avais dit que quand je commençais, je finissais toujours donc il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir. Bisous.

**Cookie : **Je vais finalement me mettre sur liste rouge, ça vaut mieux. ^^ Ca va j'ai pas été trop longue. Ne m'en veux pas pour la fin de celui-ci. ^^ Bisous.

**Kyzara : **Comment ça le Maieuuhh ne peut pas m'aider ? Mais, ce mot est un don du ciel. Il nous fait sortir de toutes les situations les plus périlleuses. Femme de peu de foi. Lol. Poutouxes.

**Kitty : **Et bien on peu dire que tu as de la chance. A peine lu le chapitre 8, que le 9 paraît. C'est pas beau la vie un peu. ^^ Bisouxes.

Je vous fais à tous des gros poutouxes baveux ou non selon ce que vous souhaitez. ^^ Et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : Cours de potion 2

Harry avait encore la tête qui tournait en bourdonnant lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra les plus belles iris qu'il avait jamais vu. Des prunelles étrangement chaudes pour une couleur si froide. Plusieurs garçons et leur professeur se poussaient toujours mais Harry n'en voyait qu'un. Il était son soleil, son rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine pressée par un étau invisible. Il battait juste pour lui. Des larmes étaient sur le point de couler devant une telle magnificence, une telle beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était au paradis.

Tout le monde, dans la classe, était immobile désormais et fixait Harry dont le cœur était prêt à éclater de bonheur. Ils le virent tous se lever, attraper l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Des cris choqués, de dégoûts et d'horreur firent écho dans la classe mais Harry ne les entendait pas. Il était seulement conscient de l'homme qui répondait à son baiser avec une avidité proche de la sienne. Son amour dévorait ses lèvres pleinement. Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de plus enivrant.

Il se sentit poussé et arraché à son ange par deux bras musclés et son maître des potions hurla avec rage sur son étudiant, « Il est à moi ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Harry est à moi ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux noirs brièvement avant de se retourner vers l'homme qu'il désirait. Son professeur était complètement fou, pensait-il. Il ne lui appartenait absolument pas. Il était à son amour. Jamais à Snape.

Ron était au-delà de furieux et dégoûté par le plan diabolique qu'avait concocté son professeur. C'était pathétique et Harry en payait les conséquences. Lorsque l'antidote lui serait administré et qu'il retournerait à son état normal, son ami serait furieux également.

Horrifiée, Hermione se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir insistée davantage, au début du cours, pour aller tout dire à Dumbledore. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple et rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Des larmes noyaient ses yeux et elle mordait sa lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même.

Murmures et protestations commençaient à emplir la pièce tandis que les étudiants se mettaient à se plaindre. Snape avait déjà fait des choses très contestables à ses élèves mais là, il avait dépassé les limites.

« Silence ! » siffla l'homme, livide. « Potter, venez avec moi. Nous allons aller dans le bureau du Directeur. Miss Granger surveillera la classe. »

« Oui Professeur » répliqua la jeune femme, encore bouleversée.

Harry ne voulait pas quitter son amour. Il voulait être avec lui pour toujours, voulait le suivre partout où il irait, être dans ses bras de nouveau et pour l'éternité. Il était follement amoureux de l'étudiant et il pouvait dire que le jeune homme était amoureux également. La preuve était qu'il le fixait avec un désir intense en lèchant ses lèvres encore gonflées de leur baiser. Le cœur du Gryffondor fit un bond et il sourit à son ange dans la joie la plus totale. Son amour voulait de lui, tout comme lui, le voulait. Tandis qu'il sortait de la classe, il se jura qu'il retrouverait le jeune homme rapidement et lui offrirait son cœur, son âme et son corps.

***********************************************

Tandis qu'il marchait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Severus rouspétait contre lui-même. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Non seulement, il avait de sérieux ennuis maintenant mais le pire était que son Harry était dévoré d'amour pour une autre personne.

'Mais ce n'est qu'une passion artificielle,' Severus se dit-il. 'Ce n'est pas un amour véritable comme celui que je ressents pour lui. Avec l'antidote, il n'y aura plus de faux sentiments du tout, ni de désir.'

Cependant, cela avait été dur pour Severus de voir son amour embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur sombra une fois de plus dans sa poitrine comme il se remémorait cette image douloureuse en essayant de la bannir de sa mémoire pour toujours.

Personne n'était à blâmer hormis lui. C'était totalement de sa faute après tout. S'il avait été juste un tout petit peu plus patient avec Harry ou s'il avait été un peu plus passionné, plus insistent pour le séduire, il aurait pu lui voler son cœur à jamais. Severus était malheureux et blessé. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il avait envie de pleurer.

Cela n'avait pas été un plan parfait du tout. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait pensé uniquement avec son sexe et non avec sa tête et maintenant, il payait le prix de sa stupidité. Si Dumbledore ne le renvoyait pas, il se jura qu'il essayerait de se contrôler et de brider le désir qu'il avait envers le jeune Gryffondor. Aussi dur que cela puisse être, il essayerait. De plus, il préparerait l'antidote au philtre d'amour aussi vite qu'il le pourrait ainsi, Harry n'aurait pas le temps de le tromper.

« Chocolat au lait fondant avec des noisettes entières et amandes caramélisées » s'exclama l'homme et la gargouille de pierre glissa en faisant place à l'entrée du bureau directorial. 

Comme ils s'avançaient au pied de l'escalier en spiral, celui-ci se mit à bouger, à monter doucement, les menant droit au bureau de Dumbledore. Severus prit une longue inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » répondit la voix du directeur.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, suivit de Harry.

« Severus, » commença le vieil homme avec inquiétude, « Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

« Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai fait… quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû » confessa-t-il. « J'étais en train d'enseigner à mes étudiants comment préparer un philtre d'amour et… »

« Mais Severus, les philtres d'amour ne sont pas au programme » protesta-t-il en coupant l'homme.

« Je sais Monsieur le Directeur mais j'ai pensé que de leur montrer cette potion n'interférerait pas dans le programme. Nous sommes en avance dans celui-ci et j'ai pensé que tous mes élèves seraient contents d'apprendre quelque chose de différent. Ainsi, à la fin de la leçon, j'ai choisi Monsieur Potter pour tester son travail et… »

« Je vois Severus, » coupa le Directeur une fois de plus. « Harry, pourrais-tu nous attendre à l'extérieur un petit instant s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais dire quelque chose au Professeur Snape en privé. »

Harry regarda tour à tour Dumbledore puis Snape et retourna son attention vers le vieil homme tandis qu'il acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête. Il sortit de la pièce et attendit à la porte. Apparemment, les deux hommes parlaient à voix basses car Harry ne pouvait presque rien entendre de leur conversation. Il ne perçut que certains mots comme 'irresponsabilité totale', 'l'attraction de Harry', 'vous maîtrisez', 'danger pour Harry', 'antidote', 'excellent maître des potions', 'renvoi', 'la prochaine fois'.

Au bout de dix minutes, Snape rejoignit son élève, sans prononcer un seul mot tandis qu'ils retournaient dans les cachots. Harry pouvait deviner que son professeur avait honte mais qu'il était soulagé. 

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Snape arrêta Harry en mettant une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je vais préparer l'antidote au philtre d'amour mais tu dois me promettre une chose. »

Il fixait Harry l'air très sérieux. Ils avaient les poings serrés et il tremblait presque lorsqu'il ajouta, « Tu dois me promettre de ne pas approcher les garçons qui te désirent. Spécialement Messieurs Malfoy, Finnegan et Thomas. Ils sont dangereux. Est-ce que tu comprends Harry ? »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! »

« Mais… »

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry regarda son professeur, les yeux grands ouverts et acquiesça lentement. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune intention de rester loin de son amour mais il savait que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de dire le contraire à son professeur.

*******************************************

« Harry, es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » entendit-il Hermione lui demander.

« Bien sûr 'Mione, » répliqua-t-il doucement.

« Je t'ai demandé cinq fois si tu pouvais me passer le sel. Et tu ne manges rien. »

« Oh, je suis désolé Hermione » s'excusa Harry alors qu'il passait le sel à la jeune femme.

« Merci Harry. » Comme elle vit son ami, une fois de plus, partir loin sur une autre planète, elle ajouta, « Tu ne devrais pas penser encore à lui. Garde en tête que tu n'es PAS vraiment amoureux de lui. »

« Je sais » répliqua-t-il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer le jeune Serpentard des yeux. Il était si beau.

« Heureusement que nous n'avons aucune classe en commun avec lui cet après-midi Harry, » Ron lui dit-il avec un sourire. 

« Je sais » répondit Harry, déprimé.

« Je n'ai pas de classe avec vous nous plus, » ajouta Hermione. 'J'ai cours d'Arithmancie et de Soins Médicaux Magiques et vous ? »

« Nous avons des cours de Charmes sans baguette et cours de Duel, » répliqua Ron avec un large sourire. C'étaient deux de ses sujets préférés. « D'ailleurs, il faut que nous y allions. Viens. Allez Harry. »

Harry se leva et commença à marcher vers la sortie comme s'il était dans un rêve. 'Peut-être que ce soir je pourrais me donner à mon amour' pensa-t-il calmement tandis que des beaux yeux d'un gris éclatant le hantait.

Pendant le déjeuner, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau n'avait pas été conscient une seule seconde qu'une paire d'yeux sombres l'avaient regardés baver devant le jeune Serpentard et que l'homme avait fusillé l'élève de sa Maison du regard, ravagé par une intense jalousie.

***************************************

Harry était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à se concentrer assez pour écouter tous les cours qu'il avait eu cet après-midi, sans être trop hypnotisé par l'image du jeune homme qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, il suivait ses deux meilleurs amis vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Il restait silencieux mais essayait de suivre la conversation qu'avaient Ron et Hermione. Vainement. Sachant que les cours étaient terminés pour la journée, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, une autre fois, vers un terrain plus romantique. 'Où est-il maintenant ?' se demanda-t-il rêveusement. 'Peut-être qu'il va venir aussi dans la Grande Salle.' Il soupira avec délice. 'Je vais pouvoir le voir à nouveau.'

Comme il tournait à un coin de couloir, Harry vit son amour venir à sa droite. Il s'arrêta net de marcher et fixa le jeune homme intensément. Trop immergés dans leur conversation, Hermione et Ron ne se rendirent pas compte que leur ami ne les suivait plus et continuèrent leur chemin.

Draco Malfoy était seul et… magnifique. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sentit une main agripper son bras. Le jeune brun était littéralement hypnotisé.

« T'ai-je manqué cet après-midi Harry ? » demanda le blond, en pressant son érection contre celle du Gryffondor.

« Oh oui. Enormément. »

Harry glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard qui, lui, captura les lèvres du jeune homme avidement. Ils s'embrassaient violemment, comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils ne se goûtaient pas l'un l'autre. Leur respiration devenait incroyablement bruyante au fur et à mesure que leur passion s'enflammait. Leurs mains impatientes partaient à la conquête de leur deux corps brûlants, cherchant et trouvant. Ils mouvaient leurs hanches en un rythme rapide, frottant avidement leur sexe gonflé et douloureux l'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre de baisers furieux, ils entendirent vaguement le cri d'une fille suivi par un juron dégoûté prononcé par une voix masculine. Et enfin, le hurlement de rage poussé par un homme.

Le professeur Snape, qui fixait les deux jeunes hommes comme s'il voulait les tuer, sépara violemment Draco de Harry. Sa respiration était bruyante également mais, elle, était due par une fureur indescriptible. Il essayait visiblement de regagner le contrôle de lui-même mais l'expression qui déformait son visage était encore des plus effrayantes. Il était très rouge, une veine battait hystériquement à sa tempe, il avait les dents serrées et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Harry regarda derrière son maître des potions, à la recherche d'une quelconque aide et vit Hermione et Ron, très raides et pétrifiés d'horreur, fixer leur ami en une totale incrédulité.

« A quoi pensiez-vous Malfoy ? Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire à MON Harry ? Vous rendez-vous compte que je pourrais vous tuer pour cela ? »

« Professeur, » appela Hermione, interrompant son professeur, souhaitant apaiser la tension et le danger qu'elle sentait imminents. « Je pense… »

« Réalisez-vous Malfoy que je pourrais vous faire regretter votre naissance ? Réalisez-vous que… »

« Professeur Snape, » interpella la jeune femme de nouveau. « Je peux aller chercher le professeur _Dumbledore_ si vous voulez. »

En prononçant ces paroles, elle appuya bien le nom du Directeur ce qui sembla un peu calmer son maître des potions. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément et tourna la tête vers la jeune Gryffondor.

« Non merci Miss Granger » siffla-t-il avec colère et mépris. Il inspira de nouveau plusieurs fois profondément et se tourna vers Harry. Il ajouta, les dents toujours serrées, « Monsieur Potter, je devais vous voir. J'ai fini de préparer votre antidote et ce serait mieux pour vous – _'et pour moi, ajouta-t-il dans le secret de ses pensées _– de venir le boire maintenant. »

« NON ! » hurla une voix. C'était Draco.

Snape s'avança vers le garçon qui recula, effrayé, tandis que la voix de Hermione résonnait à nouveau dans les couloirs, « Professeur ! »

Snape s'arrêta et cria à son élève, « Hors de ma vue ! Immédiatement ! »

Draco jeta à un coup d'œil plein de regret à Harry. 'Je l'aurais, philtre d'amour ou pas' pensa-t-il tandis qu'il partait en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs longues et profondes inspirations plus tard, Snape reprit pour Harry, « Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

« Professeur ? »

« Quoi _encore_ Miss Granger ? » cracha l'homme, exaspéré.

« Ron et moi allons accompagner Harry. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir en s'approchant d'elle. « Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer Miss Granger ? Que vous n'avez aucune confiance en votre professeur ? Que je pourrais violer Monsieur Potter lorsque personne n'est là, bien en vue ? Que… »

« Oui ! C'est ce que vous vouliez samedi dernier ! » siffla Ron tandis qu'il voyait sa petite amie reculer de peur.

« Retenue Monsieur Weasley et pour vous aussi Miss Granger. Avec Rusard. Et je retire 100 points à Gryffondor. »

Il tourna sa tête vers Harry et cracha, « Venez Potter. Je ne vous le répéterais pas une troisième fois. » 

Harry sursauta et s'avança vers lui.

« Professeur, nous pouvons… » murmura bravement Hermione, qui s'interrompit quand elle avisa l'expression de Snape. Comme un peu plus tôt, il semblait prêt à tuer.

« Voulez-vous une année de retenue Granger, 1000 points de moins pour votre Maison ou un… zéri en Potions ? »

Ce fût le tour de Hermione de sursauter. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux mais elle continua, « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry y aller seul avec vous et…»

« Non Hermione » dit Harry finalement. « Je vais y aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Mais Harry… » soupira la jeune femme, désespérément. 

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et tapota sur la poche de sa robe où sa baguette se trouvait. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser, si l'occasion l'y obligeait. Hermione comprit, ainsi que Ron mais ils restaient tout de même très inquiets.

Harry suivit donc, seul, son professeur dans les cachots. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur Snape essayerait quoi que ce soit contre lui. 'Avec la menace de renvoi que lui a donné Dumbledore, je suis sûrement beaucoup plus en sécurité maintenant', essaya-t-il de se rassurer.

« Entrez Potter. »

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau de Snape et prit le flacon de potion que son professeur lui tendait. Il bu le liquide glacé vivement et vacilla. Sa tête tournait et bourdonnait. Il se sentait au bord du malaise une fois de plus.

Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il allait tomber, il sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'aidant à se maintenir debout, et se sentit plaquer contre une poitrine ferme et chaude. Le jeune homme inspira plusieurs fois profondément et tenta de repousser cette sensation d'étourdissement.

Severus était confus… et troublé. Le corps de Harry était si tendre, si chaud, si parfait. Et son odeur… enivrante. Il se souvint que le jeune brun avait une saveur délicieuse et il avait ardemment envie d'y goûter une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de lécher ce jeune corps qu'il tenait fermement contre le sien. Il voulait caresser cette peau si douce pour toujours. C'était si dur de garder le contrôle de lui-même qu'il en devenait presque fou. Il pensa à Dumbledore et à son travail brièvement mais en ce moment, il trouvait réellement que c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il avait tant besoin d'amour. Il avait tellement besoin du jeune homme.

« Harry, tu m'as blessé tout à l'heure » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son étudiant.

Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il lui mordilla le lobe doucement. Harry frémit mais ne fit aucun mouvement de retrait.

« C'était la potion » répliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Je déteste Malfoy. »

Severus sourit largement et serra davantage Harry contre lui.

« Je suis le Serpentard que tu aimes. _Moi_ Harry. »

« Quand je repense au fait que je l'ai embrassé… »

« Jamais plus. Tu es à moi. »

« … Je suis dégoûté… Je l'ai toujours haï. »

Souriant encore, Snape était au paradis. Son Harry, son amour exécrait Draco. Il caressa ses cheveux en bataille tendrement, en forçant doucement la tête de Harry à se pencher vers son cou pale.

« Il a profité bassement de la situation. Je t'aime. »

« Je ne voulais pas faire tout cela. C'était plus fort que moi. »

« Je veux être le seul à te goûter. _Le seul_ pour toi. »

« Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Il était comme de l'eau dans le désert. »

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui serait ta source. Tu peux venir y boire quand tu le voudras. »

« Avec… comme un halo de lumière autour de lui. »

« J'illuminerais tes jours… et tes nuits. »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher. »

« J'étais si jaloux. Je voulais te voir me désirer, uniquement moi. Et me toucher. »

« Et l'embrasser. »

« Oh oui, m'embrasser. »

« Je voulais le faire… Quoi ? » demanda Harry, totalement stupéfait.

« Voulais le faire ! Oui bien sûr amour, je veux le faire. »

« Je pense… »

« Ne pense pas ! Agis ! »

« Mais… »

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de tes mots pour moi Harry ? »

« Quels mots ? »

_« Je veux te faire crier de pure extase._ Donc… fais-moi crier._ »_

****************************************************

**A/N**** : **Ne terrifiez pas l'auteur qui tremble déjà. ^^ Si je vous dis que c'est pas moi qui écrit la fic mais ma sœur jumelle même si j'en ai pas, me croirez-vous ? Non ! Oh… Bon bah… Ou alors que je me suis faite enlever par des extra-terrestres qui m'ont mis une puce à l'intérieur du cerveau qui me dicte les fins sadiques, c'est bon ? Non ! Euh… Attendez… Ou que mon ordinateur coupe les chapitres toujours là où il faut pas et que je suis obligée de poster comme ça ? Non ! … Que fanfic bug alors… NON ! … Ok, bah, voilà… et si je vous dis que oui, je suis sadique et que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs, là vous me croyez ? OUI !!! OK. Bah voilà, je savais bien qu'on pouvait s'entendre. ^^ *Elehyn qui commence déjà à courir* Lol.

**Chapitre suivant** **:** Titre : Un instant volé.

Hé bien Riry… Il cache bien son jeu. ^^

Crabbe devient complètement fou tant il désire Harry. (Qui a dit Beurk ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord. ^^)

Comment ça un autre cliffie ? Mais ils n'aiment pas les fins à suspens. ^^

Et avant d'avoir des pensées sanguinaires à mon égard, pensez que je poste vite et que je peux ne pas le faire si je me sens menacée. Là, en voilà du sadisme ! Lol. ^^ Bisouxes.  
  



	10. Un instant volé

Kikou tout le monde. Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais je ne vais pas – seulement aujourd'hui, je vous rassure – répondre personnellement à vos reviews. Je viens de finir de traduire celui-ci et il est un peu tard, je dois dire que je suis fatiguée et j'ai certaines fics que j'aimerais continuer ou finir (les chapitres en cours) comme 'Ce que veulent les hommes (le chap est bientôt fini donc je le posterais dans la semaine j'espère). Je vous fais tout de même de gros bisous à toutes et à tous et je vous remercie bien fort pour vos messages. C'est vraiment encourageant et ça fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive à vous faire plaisir avec mes histoires. De plus, j'adore écrire donc ça me fait plaisir aussi à moi… mais c'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui les lisent.^^ 

En tout cas, je vous adore tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ros poutouxes.

Chapitre 10 : Un instant volé 

« Fais-moi crier Harry, fais-moi hurler. Fais-moi grogner de désir, soupirer du besoin de t'avoir en moi, te supplier de m'en donner plus, haleter de plaisir, gémir de délice et murmurer ton nom lorsque tu me ferais jouir. Fais-moi être totalement et irrémédiablement tien » ronronna l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, séducteur.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. La proposition était si attirante. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de résister à la tentation. Snape était en train de lui offrir son corps délectable et s'il avançait ne  serait-ce que d'un seul pas, leurs deux corps se toucheraient. Harry lécha ses lèvres et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

'Je ne peux pas' se dit-il.

_'Si tu peux ! Touche-le' _murmura la petite voix diabolique de sa conscience.

'Il est mon professeur, ce n'est pas bien.'

'Mais il est aussi un homme – un homme qui te désire.'

'Comme les autres étudiants qui me veulent. Ce n'est pas un désir naturel. Il n'a pas réellement envie de moi. Il ne m'aime pas réellement non plus.'

'Regarde dans ses yeux, ils reflètent son âme. Il te veut… plutôt ardemment et il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes.'

'Moi ? Je ne l'aime pas.'

'Bien sûr, tu dis ça maintenant et à voix haute mais dans le secret de ton cœur tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas cacher ce que tu ressens réellement à ta conscience.'

'Mais…'

« Harry, s'il te plait mon bébé, » murmura un Severus impatient. « Viens-là et touche-moi… partout. Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Touche-moi avec des mains, tes lèvres, ta langue… et prend-moi. J'ai faim de toi. Je veux goûter ta saveur à nouveau. Je veux fondre de désir et me noyer dans tes yeux pendant que tu me fais l'amour. Je veux te laisser sans le souffle. Je veux te sentir plonger en moi, profondément, violemment. Je veux sentir ta chair brûlante me compléter. Je veux être tien comme tu es mien. Me désires-tu Harry ? »

_'Oh oui !' _répliqua la petite voix avec enthousiasme.

« OH OUI ! » répliqua Harry avec enthousiasme. Et il se jeta sur son persuasif maître des potions.

*************************************

« Je suis très inquiète pour Harry » soupira Hermione avec angoisse.

« Moi aussi Hermione. Je n'ai pratiquement rien pu avaler tant je m'inquiète » répondit le rouquin en se servant une troisième tranche de rosbif. 

« Qui peut savoir ce que Snape est en train de faire à Harry juste à l'instant » murmura la jeune femme, nerveusement.

« Oui, » répliqua Ron avec dégoût. « Peut-être que ce salopard au cheveux gras a déjà sauté sur Harry. »

« Oh Ron. Non. Ne dis pas ça » murmura sa petite amie, horrifiée. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand elle ajouta, « Nous aurions dû l'accompagner tout à l'heure. Je regrette qu'on ne l'ait pas fait. Je le regrette tellement. »

« Mais peut-être aussi que Harry a déjà bu l'antidote et est en train de venir nous rejoindre. A moins que notre salaud de prof lui ait déjà donné une autre potion, quelque chose de pire qu'un philtre d'amour, » dit-il horrifié. « Peut-être même une potion de luxure, 'Mione. »

La jeune femme brune regardait à présent son petit ami avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur en secouant la tête d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité en imaginant toutes les affreuses possibilités envisageables quant au retard de Harry. Elle répliqua vivement, « Nous devons aller le sauver. Nous devons le dire à Dumbledore… » 

« Dumbledore ? » répéta le rouquin en regardant aux alentours. « Dumbledore ! » ajouta-t-il avec triomphe et soulagement. « Regarde 'Mione, le Directeur n'est nulle part en vue et il n'est pas stupide donc… Il  doit sûrement être dans les cachots en train de s'occuper de la situation ! »

A son tour, la jeune fille balaya la salle du regard et soupira, « Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore n'est pas présent ici qu'il est obligatoirement auprès de Harry. »

« Mais 'Mione, Harry a toujours bénéficié de la protection de Dumbledore. Même si V-Voldemort n'est plus en vie, il ne va pas laisser Harry tout seul face à un danger. Il est un de ses étudiants après tout. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison » dit Hermione lentement, une lueur désespérée brillant dans ses yeux. »

« Ecoute, » commença Ron. « Si Harry n'est pas revenu dans cinq minutes, on y va et on le ramène, ok ? »

« D'accord » acquiesça Hermione sans aucune hésitation.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la porte et attendit.

*****************************************

Harry avait poussé son professeur impatiemment sur le bureau et s'était glissé au dessus de lui instantanément. Il dévorait les lèvres de Severus des siennes tel un affamé devant un bon repas. L'homme répondait à son baiser passionné avec une égale ardeur ce qui enflammait Harry complètement.

L'étudiant déchira le tissu de la robe de Severus d'un geste vif, sans prêter attention aux boutons qui volaient dans toutes les directions, exposant sa peau blanche et brûlante. Immédiatement, sa langue vint la goûter, la laissant errer sensuellement le long du cou et des épaules l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le jeune homme pouvait savourer le goût salé et légèrement épicé, enivrant, du torse de son professeur pendant que ses hanches ondulaient rapidement contre le sexe gonflé de désir de son amant.

Severus gémissait désespérément de plaisir. Il attrapa les cheveux de Harry fermement tandis que celui-ci suçait avidement ses mamelons ce qui commençait à rendre l'homme fou de désir. Il pouvait sentir la bouche du jeune Gryffondor, tour à tour, lécher et mordiller sa peau nue et lisse. 'Comment ce garçon peut-il être aussi sexy… et si expérimenté ?' pensa-t-il en sentant une vague amère de jalousie et de possessivité l'envahir. Pourtant, il ne pût plus penser bien longtemps quand Harry commença à faire glisser son corps de haut en bas contre le sien en faisant frotter sa virilité chaude et humide contre son ventre, l'embrasant davantage. Severus soupira de délice.

Soudain, Harry déchira un peu plus la robe de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'un boxer noir soit visible. Il soupira, déçu. Il avait espéré que son professeur serait nu sous ses vêtements. Une idée espiègle lui vint brusquement à l'esprit et il sourit en s'agenouillant aux pieds de son amant. Il prit la barrière élastique du sous-vêtement entre ses dents et le fit glisser, révélant le membre dur et vibrant de l'homme. Severus retint sa respiration quand il sentit l'air frais envelopper son sexe brûlant. Il vit Harry se redresser légèrement pour le fixer avec envie et lui sourire avec séduction tandis qu'il léchait son index avec indécence puis abaisser ce doigt jusqu'à son… Severus haleta.

Des prunelles de jade plongèrent dans des prunelles ébènes tandis que Harry faisait glisser son doigt humide sur la tête pourpre de l'érection de son amant, prenant au passage l'essence de l'homme qui y coulait légèrement. Le corps de Severus fût parcouru d'intenses frissons à ce contact impudique et il regarda, comme hypnotisé, le jeune homme qui le fixait toujours, apporter son index à sa bouche pour le lécher. Lentement. Voluptueusement. Severus sentit son membre viril gonflé davantage si cela était encore possible tandis que son corps était toujours secoué de frissons incontrôlables.

« Harry » supplia l'homme. « Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je t'en prie Harry, je t'en prie. »

Severus haletait bruyamment à présent et tremblait si fort de désir qu'il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour sortir de sa poche un flacon de lubrifiant, _la_ bouteille d'huile dont Harry se souvenait si bien. Le jeune homme sourit à ce souvenir. A présent et contrairement à la première fois, il voulait l'utiliser. Oh oui, il désirait tellement Sev.

Il était en train saisir le flacon quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ils se figèrent.

« Qui… ? » commença Harry.

Severus secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Harry se dégagea de son professeur, se redressa et réarrangea sa robe ainsi que ses cheveux comme il pût. Severus fit de même sauf pour sa robe qu'il répara avec un simple sort de retouche. A présent, il n'y avait plus de signe visible de leur trop bref instant de passion à part la lueur trop brillante dans leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées, leur respiration haletante et la rougeur de leur visage. Donc… la situation était on ne peut plus affreuse.

De nouveau coup retentirent à la porte.

« Prêt ? » demanda Severus anxieusement à son 'manquait si peu d'être amant'.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il, frustré et gêné.

« Entrez » dit Snape d'une voix qu'il arriva à rendre glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Dumbledore. Ses yeux étincelaient mais son expression reflétait une légère réprobation.

« Alors Severus, » commença le vieil homme. « Est-ce que le jeune Harry a bu son antidote ? »

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur » répliqua son employé un peu sèchement.

« Bien. Donc Harry, _en tant qu'étudiant_, devrait être en train de dîner à cet instant même en compagnie des _autres étudiants._ »

« Certainement Monsieur le Directeur » répondit le maître des potions qui avait parfaitement comprit l'insinuation.

« Excellent ! » déclara le vieux sorcier. Il tourna sa tête vers le jeune Gryffondor et ajouta, « Viens Harry, je suis sûr que tu dois mourir de faim. »

Dumbledore sortit en tête du bureau de Snape et Harry en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil rempli de désir inassouvi à Severus.

'Oh oui, je meurs de faim' pensa-t-il tandis que ses yeux erraient le long beau corps pâle qui lui faisait encore face.

Severus aperçu le regard lubrique du jeune homme posé sur lui et il se sentait mourir à petit feu de désir comme il voyait son amour s'éloigner.

*************************************

Après qu'ils eurent tous fini leur dîner, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor avec ses amis. Pendant le repas, il avait senti le regard déterminé de Draco Malfoy le fixer. Apparemment, le jeune Serpentard le voulait toujours. Harry avait essayé de se concentrer uniquement sur son repas mais il n'arrivait pas à manger beaucoup. Il était affamé de quelque chose d'autre… de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne fit pas une seule apparition ce soir-là dans l'immense salle. Le jeune Gryffondor n'en était pas vraiment surpris mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer de fréquents coups d'oeil à la table des professeurs – à la chaise de _son_ professeur qui était restés désespérément vide.

Ses amis avaient été soulagés de le voir revenir avec Dumbledore et bien sûr, Harry leur avait dit que rien de spécial ne s'était passé dans le bureau du maître des potions et qu'il était, maintenant, guéri de cet amour artificiel qu'il avait éprouvé pour le Serpentard blond. Ils avaient été si heureux pour lui qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'expression de tristesse qui assombrissait son visage. Quelque peu honteux, Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il voulait être avec son professeur et ce n'était pas simplement pour lui faire l'amour. Il devait repousser cette pensée. Ce soir, il avait perdu l'esprit au milieu de son désir mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire de nouveau. C'était bien trop risqué de le faire maintenant.

_'Peut-être après la remise des diplômes'_ murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry rougit mais personne ne s'en aperçu. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de discuter au sujet de certains sorts et charmes de défense qu'ils pourraient apprendre pour la sécurité de leur ami.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions leur lancer un sort de répulsion ou un sort de Rusard. C'est un tue-l'amour très puissant vous savez » suggéra Ron en riant.

« Soit un tout petit peu plus sérieux Ron » lui dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

« Ou de castration. C'est radical et après ça, plus de problème » la taquina son petit ami en lui souriant également. « Je te laisserais t'occuper de Crabbe et Goyle, 'Mione. »

« Beurk » répondit-elle, l'air dégoûtée elle aussi. Ron éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Harry lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Hermione.

Soudain, avant qu'ils ne puissent le voir, Crabbe bondit sur Harry et lui attrapa la jambe en s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il commença à lui chanter un poème romantique qu'il avait écrit pour le jeune Gryffondor.

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer,_

_Ce que je veux c'est simplement te tirer._

_Je rêve de ton petit cul et de ton corps délicieux,_

_Et me réveille en sueur et souillé, la queue en feu._

Harry essayait de se débarrasser du Serpentard et de libérer sa jambe de cet étau plus qu'encombrant avec l'aide précieuse de ses deux amis mais ils n'arrivaient pas à pousser le garçon qui était plus fort qu'eux, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il faisait littéralement ventouse à Harry.

_Tu es le p'tit cul que j'attendais,_

_Et tu me supplieras pour t'en donner plus, je te le promets._

_Je veux toucher ta dure érection,_

_Et, en toi, venir encore et encore avec plus de passion._

Harry était horrifié par ces mots. Il s'était figé et ses amis également – trop horrifiés eux-mêmes et dégoûtés.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » s'écria un homme avec une voix tremblante. C'était Rusard. L'homme avait un teint proche du violet et semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. 'Fous, cinglés. Ils sont tous complètement cinglés' pensa-t-il, sa respiration devenant difficile.

_Notre vie serait fantastique,_

_Et avec confiance je te prêterais mon canard de bain en plastique._

« Monsieur Crabbe ! » cria la voix furieuse du professeur McGonagall. « Lâchez la jambe de Monsieur Potter immédiatement. »

Comme elle vit que le Serpentard libérait le-dit membrede son élève, elle ajouta, « A quoi pensiez-vous donc ? »

Le Serpentard mit quelques temps à réaliser que son professeur s'adressait à lui et il répondit, « J'étais en train de chanter un poème à mon Harry, Professeur. »

« Un poème ? Ca…? Plutôt un acte de harcèlement sexuel, Monsieur Crabbe. J'ai entendu vos… vers. »

« Oh non Professeur, ne pensez pas que c'était vous que je voulais harcelez sexuellement » répliqua le Serpentard avec incrédulité. « Ce n'est pas vous que je veux tirer mais Harry. »

McGonagall en eût le souffle coupé et devint rouge puis violette, à l'instar de Hermione, très choquées. La mâchoire de Ron et de Harry tombèrent au sol rejoignant Rusard qui venait de s'évanouir.

« Crabbe » siffla leur professeur qui était au-delà de furieuse. « Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! Je vais vous apprendre à répondre correctement à un de vos enseignants et à ne pas harceler vos camarades d'école. » Elle le fusillait du regard et Crabbe n'eût pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, sans comprendre, cependant, ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire de mal.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » s'exclama Hermione qui était très pâle à présent.

« Moi non plus » répliquèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix, tout les deux encore très choqués.

Ron commença à reprendre son chemin vers leur Maison lorsque Harry l'arrêta, « Et Rusard ? »

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil au concierge étendu sur le sol et répondit, « Il se réveillera. »

Harry acquiesça, Hermione leur jeta un regard noir mais suivit les deux garçons.

Ils étaient en train de monter les derniers escaliers et étaient sur l'un des paliers lorsqu'ils entendirent deux voix s'écrier, « Petrificus totalus. »

Surpris, Harry vit Ron et Hermione tomber sur le sol, complètement pétrifiés et avant qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette de sa poche, il entendit quelqu'un crier, « Attrapez-le ! »


	11. Le plan de Malfoy

Paradise1 : Merci. Lol. 

**Lola Reeds : **Oui, j'ai toujours été doué pour les poèmes subtiles et romantiques.^^ 

**Olivus : **Mici. Extrême Séduction est la fic que j'essaye d'updater réellement souvent (2 fois par semaine théoriquement) mais je crois que je vais être obligée de ralentir le rythme parce que j'ai un peu de mal quand même. Donc la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira mais j'ai un peu peur que le chapitre suivant soit plus long à venir.

Arlein de Lioncourt : Vi ça devient plus chaud et ça le sera beaucoup plus dans le chapitre suivant.^^ Lyly : Mici. Artemis : Kikoo toi. Mici pour ta review. Celui-ci aussi à plus ou moins une fin sadique mais je ne pouvais pas rallonger celui-ci avec le suivant. Le chapitre aurait été trop long. J'espère ne pas trop mettre de temps pour poster les autres mais bon, c'est dur quand même de tenir le rythme. En plus, j'ai pas mal rattrapé ma version Anglaise maintenant. Il y a 9 chapitres de différence. Lululle : Hé hé la maligne. ^^ 

**Altea : **Moi aussi j'aime bien les ch'tites voix enthousiastes… surtout lorsqu'elles sont en accord.^^

**Gally_Chan : **Bah, j'aime bien imaginer Crabbe dans son bain (Non pas de hurlement, je n'ai pas fini !^^) avec un canard en plastique avec qui il fait mumuse. Ca correspond bien au personnage je trouve et puis ma soeur me dit que je dois avoir un blocage avec les canard parce que dans une autre de mes fics, complètement cinglée, Voldie ne peut pas s'endormir sans son caneton en peluche prénommé Ducky. ^^

**Clau : **Vi, j'ai reçu ta review.^^ Pour le 'kidnapping', je crois que tu seras contente. ^^

**Saael : **Tient ! PTDRise, je n'avais encore jamais entendu.^^ Tu viens de créer un nouveau mot. Sois en fière. ^^ Moi, je le fais souvent aussi. Lol.

**Rowan : **C'est drôle dans ce chapitre, tout le monde ne voulait à Dumbledore. ^^

**Orlina : **Bien deviné miss.^^

**Dega : **Mais z'enfin mamzelle, c'est ti po méchante de vouloir voir 'clamser Rusard'. Et même si tu fais partie du CFLM. Nan là tu me déçois. S'il meurt, comment pourrais-je le torturer dans mes fics alors ?^^ Non, il faut faire durer le plaisir. Lol. Bah oui, moi aussi, je fais partie du CFLM.^^

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Lol. Non, ze ne suis pas bilingue de naissance. Et fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour la traduction vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit déjà à la base donc je sais ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a pas de confusion dans ma tête. Le plus dur, c'est de l'écrire en Anglais mais sinon ça va. On s'habitue à force et je n'ai plus que deux chapitres à écrire et la fic est finie.

**Luwelin : **Quelque soit la personne qui a dit « Attrapez-le », ne sois pas déçue. N'oublies pas que c'est une fic SSHP et que chacun a un rôle à jouer.

**Circe : **Mici beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il n'a pas été écrit pour faire rire, celui-ci.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous à toutes et à tous.

Chapitre 11 : Le plan de Malfoy

« Silencio » cria une voix.

Harry sentit deux corps lourds se jeter sur lui et le plaquer contre le sol en l'immobilisant. Il pût reconnaître Grégory Goyle et Graham Pritchard. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas crier ou appeler à l'aide à cause du sort de silence qui lui avait été lancé. Il sentit une main se glisser dans sa poche et en sortir sa baguette. La main s'attarda sur la cuisse de Harry, sa hanche, le côté de son abdomen, partout où elle pouvait toucher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau frissonna de peur à ce contact.

« Arrête ça Draco » murmura une voix irritée. « Nous pourrons le caresser autant que nous le voudrons dans notre dortoir. Mais pas ici, c'est trop risqué. »

Le blond grogna et éloigna sa main de Harry à regret.

Le sang de Harry se gela dans ses veines. Ils allaient le toucher, peut-être même le violer et ils ne pourrait pas bouger, ni hurler. Il avait vu ses amis être pétrifiés et savait qu'ils pouvaient toujours entendre ce qui était dit. Il savait aussi qu'ils devaient se sentir aussi impuissants que lui. C'était un sentiment horrible. Comme d'être prisonnier dans son propre corps et dans sa propre tête.

Le poids qui pesait sur lui devint rapidement trop lourd pour Harry qui se mit à haleter. Lorsque Draco s'en rendit compte, il siffla à ses camarades de se pousser. Sans laisser à Harry la moindre seconde pour se défendre, Draco pointa sa baguette vers lui et le pétrifia également.

« Prends-le » dit Malfoy à Goyle. « Il faut que nous partions d'ici rapidement avant que quelqu'un… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Greg ? »

« Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et grogna, « Remonte ton pantalon et _porte_ Harry. »

Pritchard et Goyle s'exécutèrent vivement.

« Et Weasel et Granger, Drake ? » demanda Blaise Zabini.

« C'est vrai, » répondit Draco. « Greg, cache-les dans les toilettes. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et reviens vite. »

Goyle agrippa un des bras de Hermione et un de ceux de Ron et les traîna sans prêter la moindre attention aux éventuels blessures ou coups qu'il pouvait leur infliger.

« Maintenant, il faut y aller » dit Zabini. « Graham. Pren… Porte Harry. » Le garçon acquiesça et suivit ses compagnons qui descendaient les escaliers en direction de Maison Serpentard.

« Plus vite » ordonna Malfoy. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de témoins. Il faut être discret. Heureusement que le dîner n'est pas encore terminé mais le plus vite sera le mieux… et nous pourrons avoir Harry toute la nuit. »

'Et _j_'_aurais _Harry toute la nuit' rectifia-t-il pour lui-même, très excité.

Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Harry lui avait été volé. A cause de ce philtre d'amour, le Gryffondor avait été amoureux de lui et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… ce baiser. Draco pouvait encore en sentir le goût sur ses lèvres. Il avait rêvé si souvent depuis de lui capturer sa bouche encore et encore qu'il n'en dormait plus. Harry avait été à lui. Totalement et magnifiquement sien. Pour une trop courte période. Il en voulait plus. Et il en aurait davantage, exclusivement.

Goyle revint.

« Alors, est-ce fait ? » demanda Zabini. « Ils sont bien cachés dans les toilettes ? »

« Qui ? » interrogea Grégory.

« Mimi Geignarde » répliqua Draco sarcastiquement.

« N-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Weasel et Granger » soupira Blaise, exaspéré.

« Oui » répliqua Goyle, après une minute et vingt-neuf secondes. Il était vraiment lent.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers les cachots, inconscient d'avoir été entendu par un petit garçon blond qui commença à courir vers la Grande Salle.

*******************************************

« Mettez-le sur le canapé » ordonna Malfoy tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Un coup brutal porté au panneau de bois l'empêcha cependant de le faire. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« 'Jour Malfoy. Croyais-tu que vous pouviez voler notre Harry ainsi ? » dit Seamus Finnegan dont les yeux brûlaient de colère.

« Comment avez-vous… » demanda Draco, complètement stupéfait de cette intervention pour le moins inattendue.

« Nous vous avons vu » répliqua Dean, furieux également. « Nous étions de l'autre côté du couloir quand nous avons vu Goyle sortir des toilettes des filles avec une expression triomphante sur le visage. Nous avons tout de suite compris qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose… Et nous savions aussi ce qu'il désirait le plus. »

« Harry ! » continua Seamus. « Nous l'avons suivi discrètement et devinez ce que l'on a trouvé ? »

« Harry est à nous. Il est à Gryffondor. Donc il n'appartient aucunement à cette Maison » dit Dean d'un ton possessif.

« Tout comme vous » répliqua Draco sarcastiquement. « Pas à Serpentard, ni à… Gryffondor, me semble-t-il. Vous aviez bien été renvoyé de votre propre maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ESPECE DE SALE… » rugit Seamus en bondissant sur le Serpentard. Draco évita le premier coup mais pas le deuxième. Il cria de douleur et commença à répondre.

Goyle se joignit à la bataille tout comme le fit Dean, puis Blaise Zabini et enfin Graham Pritchard.

« Impedimenta ! » cria une voix furieuse et ils se retrouvèrent tous pétrifiés, suspendus dans leurs mouvements.

« QU'ETES-VOUS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? » hurla le Professeur McGonagall en tenant toujours sa baguette pointée sur eux. « VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE DE VOUS. STUPEFIXER TROIS ETUDIANTS, CACHER DEUX D'ENTRE EUX DANS LES TOILETTES ET EN ENLEVER UN POUR LE HARCELER… OU POUR… VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE… »

Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, le professeur Snape avait tout de suite rejoint Harry et avait murmurer, « Enervatum. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras de son professeur, pressé contre son torse ferme.

« Oh mon amour. Mon amour. T'ont-ils fait quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme gentiment alors qu'il tremblait presque violemment.

« Non professeur, je vais bien mais Ron et Hermione… »

« Vont bien également » répliqua-t-il en embrassant vivement mais tendrement les lèvres de son élève.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

Severus se déplaça légèrement laissant Harry apercevoir Denis Creevey qui regardait tous les garçons qui étaient sur le sol et à qui leur professeur de métamorphose adressait un sermon bien senti.

Snape refit un pas de côté bloquant la vue du jeune Gryffondor à cette scène qui leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son maître des potions. Celui-ci était visiblement inquiet et… jaloux.

« Personne ne te fera de mal Harry. Personne. Je ne le permettrais pas » murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du jeune homme doucement. Sa voix tremblait et il captura ses lèvres pleines une fois encore mais avec plus d'impatience et de fermeté. Plus profondément.

Severus ne se permit pas de gémir à la douceur velouté de ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les découvre lui et Harry dans cette position. Il mit donc un terme au baiser à regret. Il avait été si inquiet. Il avait envie de casser tout ce qui était autour de lui – Malfoy et compagnie y compris – et prendre Harry dans ses bras, l'éloignant d'ici pour toujours. L'emmener dans ses appartements et dans la chaleur accueillante de ses draps.

Harry entendit Snape prendre une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés et la voix de McGonagall appeler Snape pour qu'il se joigne à elle.

« Le professeur Snape va vous punir correctement. Monsieur Potter, je vais vous raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. »

Harry se mit debout et rejoignit sa directrice de Maison.

« Denis » appela la sorcière. « Venez avec nous. »

« Oui professeur » répliqua-t-il.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry. « Où sont Ron et Hermione s'il vous plaît ? »

« A l'infirmerie Potter. Ils vont dormir là-bas cette nuit. Ils vont bien mais Madame Pomfresh préfère les garder un peu plus. Vous pourrez voir vos amis demain. »

Dans un silence total, ils poursuivirent le reste de leur chemin et aucun événement particulier ne vint troubler ce moment.

***********************************

« Mmmmmmmmmm… Oui… Là, oui, touche-moi là » haletait Harry, terriblement excité.

Severus léchait son torse puis s'attaqua sensuellement à ses mamelons durcis de désir.

« En veux-tu encore Harry ? »

« Oui, oui. J'en veux plus Sev » gémit-il en sentant son membre érigé vibré furieusement.

« Supplie-moi » ordonna l'homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Supplie-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-moi que tu me veux » soupira son amant.

« Je te veux… Je te veux tellement… prends-moi… empale-moi profondément… Fais-moi l'amour… touche mon sexe et fais-moi jouir… Je suis si près de l'extase… Je te veux maintenant… Je t'aime. »

Souriant, Severus lubrifia sa brûlante érection, se plaça à l'entrée charnelle de Harry et à ce moment, le jeune homme se réveilla.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime » répétait-il, haletant et humide de transpiration.

Avec horreur, le jeune homme réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

************************************* 

Il était seul ce matin-là dans la salle de bain. Neville avait déjà rejoint la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles en caressant sa peau. Harry pouvait sentir le jet puissant de l'eau fouetter délicieusement son corps entier. La mousse douce du shampooing glissait sur son visage et le long de son corps. De la vapeur s'étendait en un épais brouillard tout autour de lui.

Ses doigts pincèrent ses tendres mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation. Ses mains errèrent sur son ventre puis descendirent jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elles remontèrent et touchèrent ses testicules soigneusement, lentement. Sa respiration devint difficile et il gémit.

Il enveloppa son membre durci de sa main et en caressa sa tête de son pouce. Quelques gouttes chaudes s'en échappaient déjà et il gémit de nouveau, « Sev » en savourant le son de ce diminutif sur ses lèvres.

Sa main touchait sa chair gonflée sur toute sa longueur et il commença à se caresser en un rythme lent tandis qu'il imaginait que c'était la main de Severus qui l'enveloppait.

Les joues rouges, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte de plaisir, Harry ondula des hanches un peu plus vite.

« Sev. »

Il accrût le rythme, en massant ses testicules en même temps. Il sentit qu'il était au bord de l'extase… si proche maintenant… si proche… si…

« SEV ! »

**************************************************

Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux étendus – complètement réveillés et mobiles- sur un lit, installés côté à côté dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils commencèrent à parler en même temps.

« Désolé… »

« Nous ne pouvions rien… »

« C'était horrible… »

« … voulions t'aider… »

« … ce misérable, cette fouine diabolique… »

« … les avons entendu… »

« Comment vas-tu ? » firent écho les trois amis. Ils sourirent.

« Je vais bien » répondit Harry. « Et vous deux ? »

« Juste quelques bleus » répliqua Hermione en faisant la grimace. « Goyle a été, pour ne pas changer, une brute épaisse. Il nous a traîné dans les escaliers. »

Harry et Ron lancèrent des regards noirs de fureur et de ressentiment à ce souvenir.

« Il a eût deux semaines de retenue » lui dit Ron en souriant. « Il a à récurer les escaliers avec une brosse à dent. Maintenant, c'est lui qui va avoir mal aux reins. »

Harry sourit également et demanda, « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Denis est venu tôt ce matin et nous l'a dit. Il a entendu les rumeurs à propos des punitions que leur a infligé Snape » répondit Hermione qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.

« Parfois, je dois bien admettre que j'ai presque du respect pour lui » dit Ron. « Après tout, maintenant, Malfoy, lui, a à récurer tous les toilettes de Poudlard pendant tout le mois qui vient. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

"Monsieur Potter" l'appela soudain Madame Pomfresh. « Je voudrais vous voir. J'ai reçu une lettre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste cet après-midi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry regarda la femme avec un mélange d'anxiété, de peur, d'espoir et de joie.

« Pour maintenant, les chercheurs ne savent pas ce que vous avez mais, apparemment, ils sont sur une piste éventuelle. Ils ont promis de me dire toutes les conclusions qu'ils en tireraient et les trouvailles, peut-être, qu'ils auront. A présent, ils ont un réel espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile et de concluant ? »

La médico-mage lui sourit et Harry lui sourit également. Au moins, il y avait une vraie lueur d'espoir.

************************************

Lorsque Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, il entendit une voix empressée l'appeler et il rougit légèrement.

« Oui professeur ? »

« Votre baguette Potter » dit Snape, en la lui tendant.

« Oh ! Merci Monsieur. »

Harry fit à pas de côté comme s'il voulait contourner l'homme pour reprendre son chemin lorsque la main de Snape lui agrippa le bras.

« Je vais vous accompagner. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et dit faiblement, « Bien Monsieur. »

« Potter, je voulais vous mettre en garde encore une fois. Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez seul quelque part. Est-ce clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair Professeur. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus que vous provoquiez les situations dans lesquelles… »

« Je n'ai rien provoqué du tout Monsieur. »

« Bien et, » continua-t-il en faisant face à Harry, lui agrippant les épaules et plongeant ses prunelles noires dans les siennes. « Je ne veux pas vous trouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, autre que les miens. Je ne veux pas vous voir flirter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir sortir avec un autre homme. Est-ce clair également ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune Gryffondor de répondre et lui captura avidement ses lèvres, marquant Harry comme sien.

« Maintenant, venez, » ordonna Snape en reprenant son chemin et en poussant le jeune homme pour qu'il fasse de même.

« Mais… Professeur, ce n'est pas le chemin qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor » dit Harry avec stupéfaction.

« Bien observé Monsieur Potter, » répliqua Snape sarcastiquement. « C'est peut-être parce que vous n'allait pas rejoindre votre Maison aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que vous serez mien en ce jour et en cette nuit. Peut-être est-ce parce que _je_ 'veux te faire crier de pure extase.'

Harry eût, une fois de plus, du mal à avaler sa salive.

« Professeur, ces… ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas mes mots, vous savez, ils étaient de Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? » s'écria le maître des potions furieusement, ses yeux brûlants de jalousie.

« O-Oui. Il m'avait lancé le morceau de parchemin où il avait écrit ces mots et quand j'ai voulu le lancer moi-même dans la corbeille, je l'ai manqué et la boule de papier a atterrit sur votre bureau donc… donc ce n'était pas mes mots. »

Harry n'eût pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

« Je vois. Bien, ce n'est pas important. Vous aurez juste à me dire vos propres mots ou plutôt à me les gémir. »

Dès qu'il eût fini de parler, il prit Harry dans ses bras, le souleva et le hissa pour qu'il soit en travers de son épaule droite et poursuivit son chemin, descendant les marches qui menaient aux cachots.


	12. Dans tes bras

UNE EXTREME SEDUCTION Je voulais vous prévenir que je viens de poster le chapitre 5 de 'Un inconnu dans la nuit'. Vous ne serez pas prévenu par Author alert si vous m'y avez mise, vu que le chapitre est considéré comme une correction et non pas comme un nouveau. A/N : Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes, slash oblige. Le rating est 'R', le plus haut de fanfic, ce qui convient aux scènes chaudes sur ce site donc si vous n'aimez pas ou si cela vous choque, vous êtes prévenus et ne lisez pas. 

Sinon, comme j'ai écrit d'abord la fic en Anglais, parfois je suis obligée de laisser les jeux de mots en Anglais (impossibles à traduire en Français). Donc, là, je fais référence au 'Golden Snitch' qui est le 'vif d'or' et le 'Golden boy' qui est un des surnoms donné à Harry.

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Désolée de ne pas vous mettre un petit mot à chacun mais là, je suis vraiment claquée. Ca fait trop jours que j'écris énormément et je n'en peux plus. Je vais me retirer pour 3 semaines de vacances.^^ Gally_Chan : Ma fic où Voldie à un caneton en peluche prénommé Ducky, qu'il a peur du noir et dort avec une veilleuse, où il a de fréquents lumbagos et ment sur son âge est « Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue ». Elle est complète donc il n'y a pas d'attente sadique.^^ Gros poutouxes à tous et bonne lecture. Chapitre 12 : Dans tes bras 

La porte de la chambre de Snape se referma en claquant et fût verrouillée derrière eux.

Le professeur laissa son précieux fardeau glisser à terre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau debout, bien ferme sur ses pieds.

Avant que Harry puisse dire la moindre chose, Severus captura sa bouche en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Puis, il libéra ses lèvres sans reculer, pour lui murmurer doucement, « Je te désire Harry. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Laisse-moi te montrer comme cela peut être magnifique. »

« Je ne suis pas vierge professeur, je sais... »

« QUOI ??? Mon Harry n'est pas vierge ! » rugit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Et qui donc était le premier ? Qui donc a osé te toucher ? Qui s'est permis d'avoir cet honneur ? Qui m'a volé ce précieux cadeau ? Réponds-moi Harry ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor se dit qu'il était plus sage de dire la vérité à son professeur même si ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires.

« C'était Roger Davies... » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Davies ? » le coupa Snape. « Mais... Mais... Il n'est pas gay. Je l'avais vu baver devant cette Française de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour. »

« En réalité, il est bi. »

« Et quand est-ce que ça s'est pass ? Ce n'était pas à Poudlard. Il n'est plus élève depuis plusieurs années. Quand Harry ? Quand ? »

« L'année dernière. »

« L'année dernière ! L'année dernière ! Où ça ? »

« A Pré-au-lard. Je les rencontrais là-bas. »

« Les ? LES ? Que veux-tu dire par 'Les' ?

Harry rougit et s'insulta de tous les noms pour avoir laissé échapper cette information supplémentaire.

« Roger n'était pas le seul pour ma première fois. »

La mâchoire de Snape tomba à terre, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de jalousie et de possessivité.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Il y avait aussi... hum... Olivier Dubois. »

« Il s'agissait d'un foutu match de Quidditch ou quoi ? Allez l'équipe ! Un match où la question était de savoir qui allait pouvoir attraper en premier non pas le golden snitch mais le golden boy ! » hurlait Snape, furieux. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce rageusement en essayant de se calmer, se murmurant des mots.

Harry arriva à en percevoir quelques uns comme, 'Innocent mon cul', 'qui aurait pu deviner', 'un Gryffondor', 'pur', 'mien'.

Snape s'immobilisa soudain et demanda en grognant, les dents serrés, « Et après eux ? »

« Personne. »

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire beaucoup plus que la première. Il ajouta, « Donc, depuis _eux_, personne ? Snape sourit, « Juste... ta main ? »

Harry rougit violemment et Snape éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas vierge non plus donc je peux te pardonner mais sache que dès à présent ce ne sera plus ta main mais la mienne... Et _seulement_ la mienne. »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté comme il voyait, totalement hypnotisé, son professeur s'approcher lentement de lui tel un prédateur immobilisant sa proie de son regard. Totalement captif.

Severus murmura, « Un Gryffondor ! Avec toute sa bravoure ! Je me dois donc d'agir en accord avec cela. » Il sortit alors sa baguette. Harry recula, étonné et légèrement inquiet.

« Ai confiance Harry, » lui dit-il tandis qu'il transformait une plume en une fine épée semblable à un katana. Harry avala de nouveau péniblement mais n'avait plus peur à présent. Il avait confiance en son professeur. Il attendit donc.

Snape murmura une incantation et se retrouva aussitôt nu en face de son étudiant. Haletant, Harry lécha ses lèvres d'anticipation et de désir. Le corps qu'il était en train de dévorer du regard était beau et sexy en diable. Il sentit son sang bouillir et venir gorger son membre viril. Il vit Severus s'approcher ainsi de lui de plus en plus près, l'épée tenue dans sa main droite.

L'homme éleva son arme et fixa sa pointe aiguisée contre le torse ferme du jeune homme. Celui-ci maintint son regard rivé à celui de son professeur et arrêta sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit la pointe froide du métal glisser en descendant tout doucement, ouvrant sa robe en la coupant d'une fente nette et précise sans abîmer la peau. Harry se mourrait d'envie pour l'homme qui lui faisait face et dont il pouvait également attester de la puissance de son désir. Harry relâcha sa respiration et soupira de soulagement tout en admirant son professeur. Bien qu'il tremblait de désir, l'homme ne l'avait aucunement blessé avec la pointe acérée du katana qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main pâle.

Snape exécuta d'autres mouvements gracieux, d'une fluidité remarquable et Harry sentit le tissu soyeux qui le recouvrait encore, se détacher doucement de son corps, glisser sur sa peau et mourir sur le sol. Il se dressait, désormais nu, dans toute la splendeur de sa beauté glorieuse.

Severus abaissa son épée et permit enfin à ses muscles de relâcher leur contrôle et se mit à trembler plus fortement. 

Harry était si beau. 

Il métamorphosa de nouveau son arme, en sa plume originelle et la jeta nonchalamment sur sa table de nuit - imitant le geste qu'il avait fait précédemment avec sa baguette– venant rejoindre une petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

Puis, il regarda enfin Harry en s'immobilisant. C'est alors que le jeune homme, ne pouvant se maîtriser davantage, bondit sur lui et l'embrassa désespérément. Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsque, très doucement, Severus guida son amant vers son immense lit. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber, se dévorant toujours l'un l'autre passionnément. D'un coup de rein, Harry fit rouler l'homme qui se retrouva sous lui, brisant leur baiser.

« Ainsi, tu veux jouer ? » dit-il en souriant, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu intense et brillant de joie et d'excitation. « Alors nous allons jouer. »

Harry prit sa baguette qui était à proximité et murmura quelques mots que Severus n'entendit pas. Soudain, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges apparu dans la main du jeune homme. Harry murmura une autre incantation et elles se délestèrent de leurs épines en volant dans les airs pour retomber sur le lit tout autour du corps de son nouvel amant.

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit en ôtant les pétales écarlates de deux fleurs et en les laissant tomber sur la tête, le cou et le torse de l'homme. Soutenant le regard de son amant, Harry souffla sur les pétales qui volèrent, aériens et légers et Severus frissonna délicieusement sous cette douce caresse due aux pétales eux-mêmes ainsi qu'au souffle chaud de son amour.

Harry embrassa chaque parcelle de peau blanche que les pétales avaient touchés et laissa ses lèvres errer toujours plus loin. Il prit ensuite une des roses et fit glisser le bout des doux pétales tout le long du front de Severus, son nez et sa bouche fine – qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper de faibles gémissements tentateurs.

« Aimes-tu Severus ? » murmura le jeune homme taquin avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser profond.

« Tu le sais bien » haleta-t-il, très excité.

« Oui, je le sais » sourit Harry, ses yeux brillant d'un intense désir. « As-tu envie que cette rose innocente te caresse le corps –_ entièrement _– Severus ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiii. »

Le sourire excité de Harry s'élargit et il recommença à caresser sensuellement son amant avec la corolle rouge de la rose. D'abord sur le menton puis le cou. Harry fit glisser ensuite doucement la douceur velouté des pétales sur la peau pâle et lisse des épaules musclées de l'homme.

'Son corps est si beau' pensait Harry, agréablement surpris. 'C'est un véritable sacrilège que de le cacher sous ses robes. Quoique, comme cela, il n'y a que moi qui peut le voir.' Harry sourit encore plus largement.

Après avoir parcouru ses deux bras et mains, la fleur à la douceur soyeuse retourna sur les épaules de son amant, sur son torse puis sur ses mamelons qui se durcissaient de désir. Après chaque caresse de la corolle écarlate, Harry remplaçait la rose par sa propre langue, avide de toucher, de goûter. Severus savait donc que son jeune amour allait lécher et mordiller ses mamelons sensibles ce qui le fit gémir plus bruyamment. Severus retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit son amant pencher la tête, la rose temporairement abandonnée.  

Severus ne pût s'empêcher de crier au contact des lèvres chaudes et de la langue de Harry qui lui torturaient talentueusement les mamelons. C'était si bon. Cela le rendait complètement fou, le faisant haleter toujours plus bruyamment de désir. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps. 

Harry redressa sa tête légèrement et plongea ses yeux verts intensément sombres, profondément dans les prunelles d'ébène de son amant. Il lui sourit avec séduction. Severus lui rendit son sourire et murmura, « Cette fois, c'est à ton tour d'être le professeur alors enseigne-moi tout ce que tu sais. Je serais un élève très appliqué qui a besoin de beaucoup de pratique. »

Harry éclata de rire et lui répondit très lentement, « D'accord. Mais souvenez-vous que vous devez réviser vos leçons encore et encore pour être bien préparé à l'examen final et que les retenues ne seront pas exclues monsieur Sexy Snape. »

« J'essayerais d'apprendre autant que je pourrais pour votre plus grande satisfaction Professeur Dieu du Sexe Potter. »

« Oh mais je l'espère bien, » répliqua Harry avant de lécher les lèvres de Severus, lui demandant asile. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, amoureusement. Ils se dévoraient littéralement de baisers avec une violence mais une tendresse paradoxales.

Harry brisa le contact de leur bouche pour aller mordiller le cou de Severus puis un de ses lobes. Il lui murmura, « La rose commence à être jalouse. Elle n'a pas exploré ton corps voluptueux entièrement. Ton ventre et ton nombril par exemple. »

« Mmmm, je préfère lorsque c'est ta langue qui m'explore Harry. »

« Non, non, Sexy Sev, tu en avais envie alors tu l'as. N'oublies pas que c'est moi le professeur, » lui dit Harry, faussement réprobateur. Puis, il ajouta en souriant. « Et tu as le droit à une retenue pour ton insolence. »

Severus éclata de rire et lui donna une gentille tape sur les fesses.

« Et une autre pour ne pas respecter votre enseignant. Ai-je à vous rappeler encore une fois que _ma position_ ici est plus _en hauteur _que la vôtre. »

Severus éclata à nouveau d'un rire qui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit la caresse légère mais ardente d'une rose glisser lentement sur ses testicules. Il gémit et entendit son compagnon murmurer, « Comme cela oui… Oh quel studieux garçon. »

La corolle rouge erra tout le long de son sexe érigé et en taquina sa tête humide.

« Harry, » l'appela Severus en un souffle. Ses poings étaient serrés sur les draps de soie bleus nuit et ses hanches s'élevaient et s'abaissaient dans un rythme érotiquement lent qui s'accrût lorsqu'il se rappela qu'après la caresse de la rose, il avait droit à la caresse des lèvres. Les lèvres de Harry, la langue de Harry, la chaleur de Harry enveloppant sa chair intime. Des petits cris étouffés s'échappaient de sa bouche et il releva la tête pour voir que son amant abaissait déjà la sienne.

Harry laissa sa langue courir sur chaque millimètre de cette chair brûlante et gonflée. De son bout, coulait déjà quelques gouttes d'un blanc nacré qu'il s'empressa de venir goûter. Il plaça ensuite ses lèvres autour de cette tête pourpre et onctueuse pour la sucer et la lécher très lentement.  

Le plaisir était si intense que Severus en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il regardait son membre tendu et douloureux disparaître profondément dans la bouche de son amant et les sensations que cela lui procurait ajouté à cette image sensuelle étaient terriblement excitantes.

« Harry, Harry, s'il te plaît, je veux te prendre... maintenant... Je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps... Je ne peux plus. »

Le jeune sorcier libéra le sexe de son amant et revint à la hauteur des lèvres de l'homme pour les lui prendre. Ce dernier roula sur lui-même de façon à être au-dessus de Harry, s'arracha à son baiser et prit la petite bouteille d'huile dont il s'enduisit impatiemment les doigts.

« C'est moi le professeur maintenant » sourit Severus diaboliquement.

« N'oubliez tout de même pas vos deux retenues, monsieur Sexy Snape » le taquina Harry avec un sourire.

« Je ne vais pas oublier et tu vas en avoir une aussi si tu continues de parler tandis que je te caresse de mes doigts. »

« Mais tu n'as pas encore… oooooooohhhh…mmmmmm. »

Severus taquina doucement l'entrée de chair tendre qui l'attendait et glissa un doigt délicieusement chaud en lui, détendant les muscles de Harry. Il en ajouta un autre avec hardiesse, entamant un rythme légèrement plus soutenu et en amorçant un mouvement en ciseau. Harry était si impatient et répondait à ses attouchements avec tant de passion que Severus en ajouta un troisième promptement. 

Tout en gémissant bruyamment, le jeune homme le supplia pour avoir davantage, « Je t'en prie Severus. Te veux, te veux, te veux maintenant ! Prend-moi, aime-moi. Je suis tien. »

Nageant dans un océan de pur bonheur, Severus ôta ses doigts du fourreau de chair chaude et humide qui l'avait accueilli et, d'une douce poussée, il les remplaça par son sexe dur et enflé. Il stoppa nette ses mouvements lorsqu'il fût totalement enfouit en Harry qui se tordait sous lui, lui enflammant le sang. Ils haletaient lourdement tous les deux et les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme suppliait son amant de le prendre encore et encore. Il le fit donc. Ses premiers mouvements furent lents et langoureux et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gémir, soupirer et crier leur plaisir.

« Je t'aime Harry » murmura l'homme.

« Je t'aime aussi Sev… _Mon_ Severus… » haleta le jeune Gryffondor tout en léchant ses lèvres sèches. Il ondula des hanches plus rapidement et Severus suivit son rythme, les mains crispées sur le bassin de son amant.

Ils se regardaient, chacun détaillant les moindres signes du plaisir de l'autre, de leur amour, de leur bonheur, voyant encore la réflexion de leur propre désir dans leurs yeux. C'était magnifique. 

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ces sentiments ou émotions auparavant. Pas plus que Severus et ils savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient chacun une partie l'un de l'autre. Cela avait toujours été et cela le serait toujours et à jamais.

« Plus vite Sev, plus fort… mmmm. »

Severus donnait des coups de rien de plus en plus ardents, faisant sauter et s'arquer le corps de son amant qui ondulait frénétiquement du bassin.

« Oh oui… oui… mon amour, plus fort. Je t'en prie, plus fort. »

Leur rythme s'accrût de nouveau et ils se mirent à crier leur passion plus violemment. Severus allait et venait, se retirait un peu pour reprendre plus profondément. Encore et encore. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes pas… Jamais. »

L'homme n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'arrêter, au contraire, il bougeait encore plus vite. Il arriva rapidement à un point où il ne pouvait pas bouger plus ardemment et le corps de Harry faisait de violents bonds sur les draps de soies.

« Oh oui… Oui ! » cria Harry en sentant une main s'envelopper autour de son membre dur et vibrant, le caressant passionnément.

Harry ne pût tenir plus longtemps et il sentit une vague de plaisir brûlant l'envahir tout entier et lui dévaster les sens. 

Severus sentit son amant se raidir et contempla la vision délicieuse des yeux de Harry s'obscurcirent d'extase et qui s'offrait devant lui. Il sourit tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son corps se tendit à son tour et il jouit. Son esprit s'éleva alors vers les sommets divins tandis que son corps retombait sur le matelas aux côtés de Harry.

Toujours haletants, ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent rapidement. 

« Tu es mien Harry. »

« Et tu es mien Sevy. »

Souriant encore, ils se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, se tenant dans leurs bras aimants et se laissèrent aller dans ceux de Morphée.


	13. Un jour comme les autres

UNE EXTREME SEDUCTION Coucou. Je ne comptais updater aucune de mes fics tant que fanfic aurait des problèmes mais là, ça commence à être long. Je vous poste donc celle-ci mais je ne pense pas en mettre d'autres en ligne tant que le site ne sera pas réparé. Je ne sais pas trop, j'aviserai selon le temps que cela mettre. C'est frustrant de ne pas avoir vos review parce que c'est quand même la récompense de l'auteur, savoir si son travail a plu et n'a pas été fait pour rien même si déjà, chaque auteur écrit aussi pour son plaisir. Je vous fais en tout cas de gros bisous et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Pour la réponse à la question que je vois souvent : Oui, Harry va perdre son attraction (ça se passera dans le chapitre 15) et vous verrez la réaction de Severus. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher le suspens et n'oubliez pas que je suis sadique. En espérant que je n'aurais pas de problème de mise en page, comme j'en ai de plus en plus souvent, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Et encore plein de gros poutouxes. Chapitre 13 : Un jour comme les autres 

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur et sourit paresseusement. Cette première fois avait été merveilleuse. Il avait délicieusement mal et se demanda brièvement et légèrement amusé s'il serait capable de monter son éclair de feu pour le prochain match qui aurait lieu dans trois jours.

« Bonjour » entendit Harry.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête qu'il avait posé sur le torse de son amant et rencontra une pair d'yeux noirs, brillants de bonheur. Il sourit plus largement et rectifia, « Bonne après-midi. »

Puis, il se remonta doucement le long du corps de l'homme et approcha son visage du sien pour capturer ses lèvres tendrement. Severus gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, se révélant l'étendu de leur joie et de leur amour qu'ils éprouvés tous les deux l'un envers l'autre.

« T'aime » dit Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit Severus avant de reprendre les lèvres de son étudiant.

« As-tu faim mon amour ? » demanda Severus. « Nous avons manqué le déjeuner. »

« Je sais. Heureusement que nous sommes samedi. Personne ne va remarquez que nous n'étions pas là. Mais pour répondre, oui, je meurs de faim. Par contre, avant d'aller manger, je veux prendre une douche. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour. »

« Sev, » dit Harry d'une voix traînante. « Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à me laver tout seul. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, amusé.

« Oui. Tu vois, j'ai été attaqué par un maniaque du sexe ce matin et je n'arriverais donc jamais à me pencher pour me laver les pieds. »

Severus éclata de rire. « Oh je vois. C'es un cas d'extrême urgence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Severus rit encore, prit Harry dans ses bras, se leva et se dirigea, munie de son précieux fardeau, dans la salle de bain.

« Je ne peux pas refuser d'aider quelqu'un lorsque c'est si important, » sourit-il sarcastiquement. Puis, il ajouta, « C'est simplement dommage que tu ne puisses plus te pencher. J'avais pensé à un éventuel retour du maniaque du sexe. »

Harry gémit. « Oh je pense que j'arriverais à m'occuper du maniaque mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais suffisamment d'énergie pour me laver après ça, Sevy. »

« Je vois. Peut-être devrais-je te préparer une potion énergisante. »

Harry éclata de rire et ajouta, « Oui, ce soir… et tu en prendras toi aussi. »

Severus déposa Harry dans le bac de douche et y entra à son tour en refermant la porte de verre. Il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude puis celui d'eau froide et la régla à bonne température.

« Pour ce soir et à partir de maintenant Harry, nous devons être discrets. Nous ne l'avons pas été ce matin (Severus rougit légèrement) et quelqu'un – Dumbledore ou tes amis peut-être – pourrait savoir ou comprendre. Il faut donc que nous montions un plan pour pouvoir nous voir le plus discrètement possible. »

« Ron et Hermione sont encore à l'infirmerie. Ils vont la quitter plus tard dans l'après-midi et vont passer leur soirée à Pré-au-lard ensemble. Ensuite, ils vont sûrement être encore tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autres donc ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. Si je ferme les tentures de mon lit, Ron va me croire endormi et ne verra pas que le lit est vide. Mais je ne pourrais pas dormir ici toute la nuit. Je devrais retourner dans ma Maison tôt dans la matinée. Et pour demain, il n'y a pas de problème non plus. Quant à lundi, comme nous avons cours de potions, je peux gagner une petite retenue. »

Severus sourit. « Brave garçon ».

Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit les mains élégantes et savonneuses de son amant glisser le long de sa peau imberbe et hâlée. Puis, il entendit l'homme murmurer, « J'ai toujours eu envie de te donner une douche… ou un bain. »

******************************************

Le week-end passa affreusement vite et Harry avait profiter de chaque instant qu'il avait de libre pour rejoindre Severus. Ils faisaient l'amour, discutaient de tout et de rien ou écoutaient simplement de la musique douce en étaient tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A présent, ils étaient lundi et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se hâtaient vers une des serres pour leur cours de Herbologie.

« Oh, Harry, » dit Ron soudainement très excité. « J'ai oublié de te dire. Nous avons tous reçu nos nouveaux balais pour le match de demain. Toi avec ton éclair de feu et nous avec nos Nimbus 2006, les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance de gagner contre nous. »

« C'est bizarre que tu n'ais pas pensé à me le dire avant » répliqua un Harry très stupéfait.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et jeta de petits coups d'oeil à Hermione qui était aussi rouge que son petit ami. Ron bégaya en chuchotant, « Je – Je – Tu vois, j'étais – occupé. Hermione et moi… »

Harry éclata de rire. « Oui, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

Ron et Hermione, encore écarlates, sourirent également, l'air penaud.

****************************************** 

Harry pouvait sentir des yeux sur lui, le fixer avec désir. Il commençait à s'y habituer peu à peu mais détestait toujours cette sensation, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait des yeux de Severus.

Le jeune homme était toujours très étonné et perplexe de la puissance de cet amour qu'il ressentait pour son professeur mais cela lui semblait naturel, normal. C'était le destin et quelle merveilleuse destinée il pouvait entrevoir en compagnie de son amant ! Severus était l'homme dont Harry avait toujours rêvé, sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit.

La matinée était presque terminée et le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pratiquement fait que fantasmer sur son maître des potions. Il secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur son cours de métamorphose.

« Messieurs Finnegan et Thomas s'il vous plaît, » siffla le professeur McGonagall. « Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de regarder Monsieur Potter et que vous écoutiez le cours. »

Harry soupira, rougit légèrement tandis que les deux garçons tournaient leur tête pour regarder leur professeur.

« Désolés professeur, » répliquèrent-ils. Cependant, deux minutes plus tard, leurs regards brûlants étaient de nouveau rivés sur le corps de leur ami aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

******************************************* 

A midi, le trio marchait vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou laissa tomber un petit paquet plat dans les mains de Harry.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive en fixant le cadeau anonyme, sans tenter de l'ouvrir. Il resta immobile. Il se souvenait trop bien de son dernier présent. Il avait feuilleté Le Kama Sutra Sorcier et avait lu quelques passages. C'était un livre vraiment intéressant et lorsqu'il regardait les pages, il ne pensait pas du tout à Draco, mais à Sev… dans certaines positions.

Mais à présent, il savait que ce n'était pas un livre et il était terrifié d'en ôter l'emballage. Il avait appris à être méfiant. Cependant, il déchira tout de même le papier et se retrouva en train de fixer quelques photos.

« Ooooooohhhhhh, mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. C'est horrible ! » s'écria Ron, brusquement très pâle et horrifié.

« Je ne veux pas voir ça Harry ! » cria Hermione, dégoûtée.

« Moi non plus » répliqua le jeune brun dont les pauvres yeux étaient désormais traumatisés.

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, brûle-les » dit le Gryffondor aux cheveux roux.

« Incendio ! » cria Harry qui venait de jeter les clichés sur le sol de pierre.

Les flammes commencèrent à lécher les visages de Crabbe et de Goyle tandis que leurs corps nus et en particulier leurs fesses se mouvaient frénétiquement pour Harry. Ils avaient été photographiés dans différentes positions qu'ils pensaient être excitantes comme debout en train de mordre leur majeur, cachant leur sexe derrière une peluche (un cochon de couleur violette pour Crabbe et une limace rose pour Goyle) ou à genoux, habillés d'un pyjama entrouvert qu'il pensait être des plus sexy, et chaussons en forme de lapin aux pieds. Ou encore un Goyle vêtu d'un string rouge à pompon or et un Crabbe portant des porte-jarretelles vert, un boa en plume drapé autour du cou. 

Quand il n'y eût plus aucune trace de ces clichés flambants sur le sol, Harry secoua sa tête violemment pour essayer de faire fuir pour toujours les horribles images qu'il venait de voir. Ensuite, ils reprirent leur marche, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la Grande Salle mais ils avaient perdu leur appétit. Même Ron.

*****************************************

'Cours de potion, Cours de potion' Harry n'arrêtait pas de se répéter avec excitation alors que ses amis et lui marchaient dans le couloir des cachots en se dirigeant vers la classe.

La cloche sonna et la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce et passa devant son professeur, ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose. Harry se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et s'y assit. Il pourrait enfin être en compagnie de son amant pendant deux heures et le regarder.

La préparation du jour était la potion énergisante. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit la recette inscrite au tableau. Il était le seul à savoir pourquoi cette potion et pas une autre. Il préparait sa potion avec beaucoup de soin et arrivait à se concentrer sur ses gestes sauf lorsque Severus s'approchait de trop. 

« Oups ! » s'exclama Harry lorsqu'il fit tomber son petit flacon rempli d'essence d'Iris et que celui-ci se brisa sur le sol. Il arriva à contrôler le sourire qui commençait à naître sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement après l'incident, son corps se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il entendit la voix glacée de son maître des potions résonner dans la pièce comme il s'y était attendu.

« Potter, » siffla l'homme. « Votre maladresse justifie une retenue. Ce soir à huit heures. »

Severus ne pût empêcher un rire diabolique débordant d'anticipation de franchir ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes.

Harry pencha sa tête vers sa potion en faisant semblant de se concentrer dessus tandis qu'il souriait. Il voulait une retenue avec Snape. C'était la première fois, pensa-t-il joyeusement.

« Ce sadique pauvre type, le sale bâtard, » insulta Ron dans un souffle. « Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te coincer dans un coin sombre et te violer. »

Oh oui, Harry en avait aussi envie mais il savait qu'il devait rassurer son ami.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron… Snape a peur de perdre son travail. J'arrive donc à le garder à distance. »

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry ajouta dans sa tête. '_Juste pendant une seconde et après il me fait l'amour comme un affamé.'_ Il sourit avec bonheur.

Severus faisait le tour de la classe pour inspecter les préparations de ses élèves. Et chaque fois qu'il passait derrière Harry – ce qui était beaucoup plus fréquent qu'auparavant – le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre plus vite et entendait son amant inspirer profondément pour, il le savait, essayer de capter son parfum.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour la fin du cours, Severus siffla, « Potter, restez ici. Je dois vous expliquer les conditions de votre retenue. »

« Sale bâtard » murmura Ron. « On t'attend dehors Harry. »

« Non » répliqua Harry. « Sinon, vous allez être en retard aussi au cours de Flitwick et il va nous prendre encore plus de points. Snape ne va pas m'attaquer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez-y. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec une hésitation angoissée puis acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Lorsque la salle fût enfin vidée de tous les autres élèves, Harry sourit joyeusement en se tournant vers son amant et couru pour se jeter dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

« J'ai eu envie de faire cela toute la journée et j'ai rêvé de toi fantasmant sur moi pendant ces deux heures que tu viens de passer ici. »

Harry éclata d'un rire séducteur et taquina son amour, « Une retenue Professeur Snape ? Mais je pensais c'était moi qui vous en avais donné deux pour insolence et non respect de votre enseignant la nuit dernière ! »

Severus sourit et, pour toute réponse, embrassa le front de son jeune amant. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux de jade du jeune homme et mémorisa chacun de ses traits qu'il trouvait d'une beauté sans pareille, les gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire. Sa respiration se fit brusquement des plus pénibles.

« Mmmmmm. Fais-le encore » gémit Severus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe et stupéfait.

« Lécher tes lèvres comme tu viens de le faire. Ca me donne une érection à chaque fois que je te vois le faire. »

Harry fixait son amant avec des yeux ronds. C'était un geste naturel pour lui, sans intention de provoquer le désir.

« Comme cela ? » La langue du jeune homme pointa entre ses lèvres et il la fit lentement glisser sur celle inférieure.

« Mmmm, oui. J'adore ça. C'est comme si tu étais en train d'essayer de te goûter toi-même, voulant capter ta saveur onctueuse. Tes lèvres sont si naturellement pleines, comme si quelqu'un – moi – les avaient dévoré fiévreusement de baisers, laissant cette chair tendre gonflée et humide.  C'est tellement excitant. Et tu es tellement doué avec ta langue Harry. Cette pensée seule suffit à m'enflammer et à me rendre si dur… Harry… A chaque fois. »

Harry sourit malicieusement. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière et, en laissant ses yeux simplement entrouverts, il fit très lentement glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure d'un coin à l'autre. Puis, tout en gémissant faiblement, il la laissa caresser sa lèvre inférieure plus charnue jusqu'à la laisser rouge et humide.

Severus haletait maintenant si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Hypnotisés, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une intensité insoutenable et fixaient cette bouche saillante et appétissante avec voracité.

« Harry » grogna l'homme d'une voix rauque.

« Oui Severus ? » demanda Harry tout en élevant un de ses doigts à sa bouche pour le lécher. Il n'avait pas détaché un seul instant son regard de celui de son amant et pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lécha son index de sa base jusqu'à son bout très lentement puis le replongea, le faisant glisser entièrement entre ses lèvres brûlantes et sensuelles.

« Harry » murmura de nouveau son professeur. L'expression qui marquait son visage empourpré était presque désespérée. Il avait agrippé son érection trop vibrante qu'il pressait en essayant vainement de la rendre mon douloureuse. « Arrête de m'exciter. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici. Surtout maintenant. »

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là. En gémissant encore, il glissait son doigt dans sa bouche puis le retirait. Allait et venait. Allait et venait tandis que ses yeux luisant le désir étaient fixés sur le membre visiblement gonflé de son professeur.

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Nous pouvons si nous le voulons et _je_ le veux. »

« Je le veux aussi, » grogna Severus en poussant le jeune homme contre la porte. Il souleva sa propre robe, déboutonna son pantalon et fit de même pour Harry. Muni du flacon d'huile qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche depuis quelques jours, il graissa son membre tendu et suréleva le corps de son amant. Il arqua correctement les hanches du jeune homme et d'une brusque poussée, l'empala avidement. Harry cria. Severus se figea.

« Harry ? » questionna l'homme avec inquiétude. « T'ai-je fait mal ? »

« Juste un tout petit peu, » répondit le Gryffondor. « Mais ça va maintenant. J'ai tellement envie de toi Sev. Prends-moi. Je t'en prie. Bouge en moi. »

Le jeune homme commença à mouvoir ses hanches de désir et Severus répondit instantanément à cet appel silencieux.

Pressé entre la porte de bois froide et le corps chaud de son amant, Harry ondulait du bassin aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Ses gémissements de pur plaisir étaient étouffés par la bouche de l'homme qui l'a lui dévorait.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas prendre tout leur temps, leur rythme était rapide, brusque, animal, délicieux.

Le sexe de Harry frottait contre le tissu rêche de la robe de Severus et contre son ventre dénudé. Cette caresse le rendait fou.

La porte vibrait avec violence, tressautant dans ses gonds à chaque assaut. Ils devraient remercier le charme de silence lancé, plus tard.

Des gouttelettes de sueur salées glissèrent le long de leur visage tandis qu'ils se tendaient sous la soudaine vague de plaisir brûlant qui les submergeait.

Haletants bruyamment, ils se laissèrent glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à terre. Harry lança un rapide sort de nettoyage pour sur eux et sourit à Severus qui lui retourna son sourire avec bonheur.

***********************************

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape et entra.

Il eût juste le temps de refermer la porte avant d'être ravi par deux bras musclés et sentir une bouche voler la sienne.

« Tu m'as manqu » grogna l'homme, entre deux baisers.

« Et tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour » répliqua le jeune homme tandis qu'il mordillait amoureusement les lèvres de son amant.

Severus était en train de déboutonner la robe de son étudiant lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta, « Attend Sev. Regarde-moi avant de continuer. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais releva la tête pour regarder son amant et vit que Harry souriait. Il le vit également lécher ses lèvres sensuellement.

La réaction de son professeur fût prompte. Il gémit de désir et sentit son érection vibrer de plus belle. Prisonnière de son pantalon, elle suppliait sa libération.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. Maintenant, tu connais ma faiblesse. Tu es diabolique » souriait Severus.

Harry frotta son membre tendu contre celle de son amant et l'alluma un peu plus, « Dis-moi quelles sont tes autres faiblesses Sev. Aimes-tu les strip-teases ? »

Des flammes incendiaient de désir intense les yeux de l'homme tandis que Harry commençait à se déshabiller très lentement, en se caressant à chaque fois qu'une autre petite étendue de peau était révélée.

« Harry, tu as été créé pour l'amour, » dit Severus. « Et pour être aimé seulement par moi. Tu n'es pas ma faiblesse, tu es ma force. Je t'aime tellement. »

Harry rougit d'émotion et de bonheur. « Alors dis-moi ce que ta force peut faire pour t'exciter davantage. »

« Très bien Harry, je vais te dire ce que j'aime mais je peux te dire d'ores et déjà que ta présence seule arrive à m'exciter. »

Harry sourit. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu aimes et je les ferais pour toi »

Severus embrassa son amour et lui répondit, « Je vais te montrer. »


	14. Fiasco pendant le match de Quidditch

Coucou. Et voici un nouveau chapitre d'Extrême Séduction en Français que j'ai traduit en quatrième vitesse pour une certaine Caro.^^ Vous connaîtrez la cause de l'attraction de Harry dans le prochain chapitre.

Kitty, Lyly, Artemis^^, Mary, Lululle, Arlein de Lioncourt, La Foldingue, Dega, Gaeriel Jedusor : Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous adore et je vous fais de gros bisous. Comme j'ai demandé à Artemis quelle fic elle voulait que j'update en premier et qu'elle m'a répondu celle-ci, je vous le demande aussi. Laquelle aimeriez-vous en premier. Suivant vos réponses, j'essayerais de poster celle ou celles que vous souhaiteriez avant les autres. 

**Réponse à question**** : Gaeriel Jedusor : **Harry a déjà fait l'amour oui. Ce n'était pas pour rendre Sev jaloux. Il a bien dit la vérité et il a eu deux amant (en même temps^^). Une liaison avec Roger Davies et Olivier Dubois.

Chapitre 14 : Fiasco pendant le match de Quidditch  

****

Le soleil brillait ardemment en ce jour de match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Les deux équipes portaient leur tenue rouge et or ou verte et argent. Ils étaient prêts. Chacune des deux firent leur entrée sous les hurlements hystériques de la foule et Harry pût entendre la voix de Seamus Finnegan qui avait remplacé Lee Jordan, au début de sa sixième année, en tant que commentateur.

« Les équipes entrent sur le terrain. D'un côté, l'équipe de Fryffondor avec Weasley, McDonald, Thomas, Creevey, Creevey et le beau, le plus sexy, l'homme qui me donne toujours une érec- » 

« MONSIEUR FINNEGAN ! » La remontrance du professeur McGonagall avait pu être entendu par-dessus les éclatements de rire qui faisaient échos dans les rangs de Serpentard et les cris choqués mélangés aux gloussements amusés des autres étudiants présents dans le stade.

« HARRY POTTER, capitaine de l'équipe » continua Seamus. « De l'autre côté, se trouvent les Serpentards avec Nott, Pritchard, Parkinson Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy et Zabini. »

Sur le terrain, Madame Bibine ordonnait aux joueurs, « Les capitaines ! Serrez-vous les mains. »

C'est avec méfiance et inquiétude que Harry tendit sa main. Zabini la prit et attira le jeune homme, brusquement, contre lui. Il enroula vivement ses bras autour de Harry tels les tentacules d'une pieuvre et essaya de capturer sa bouche.

Harry se battait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pendant que Madame Bibine hurlait au Serpentard de le lâcher.

« Laissez Potter tranquille Zabini. Mais à quoi pensez-vous bon sang ? Lâchez-le immédiatement ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, la voix amplifiée de Seamus hurlait avec force, « ESPECE DE SALAUD ! C'EST MON HARRY… »

« MONSIEUR FINNEGAN !!! » aboya le professeur McGonagall furieusement.

Draco fusillait Blaise du regard. Crabbe, Goyle et Pritchard bouillaient de rage également. Dean allait sauter sur Zabini pour lui donner une bonne leçon lorsque Ginny et Ron le retinrent à temps.

Harry était libre maintenant et immédiatement, sans plus prêter attention aux cris outragés de Madame Bibine, il se tourna vers le premier rand des gradins où les Serpentards étaient assis. Là-bas, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs était debout, le visage rouge de colère et de jalousie et hurlait à s'en briser la voix tout en tapant frénétiquement du poing contre la barre de métal qui entourait les gradins.

« MAINTENANT, MONTEZ SUR VOS BALAIS ET JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR CE GENRE DE COMPORTEMENT A NOUVEAU. ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ZABINI ? »

« Oui Madame » répondit le Serpentard qui sourit légèrement mais détourna la tête rapidement pour que la femme ne le remarque pas.

Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et entendirent leur professeur crier, « Trois… deux… un » et un coup de siffler résonna dans le stade.

Quatorze étudiants s'envolèrent dans l'air chaud de cette belle journée. Le match venait de commencer.

Très rapidement, leurs nouveaux Nimbus 2006 prouvèrent leur bonne qualité comme le score de l'équipe des Gryffondors était de trente à zéro.

« Natalie McDonald de Gryffondor tient le souaffle, volant comme une fusée droit vers les buts opposés. Vas-y Natalie, vas-y… OUI ! QUARANTE – ZERO POUR GRYFFONDOR ! » rugit Seamus de bonheur.

Natalie qui souriait largement, regarda son équipe et leva les pousses en l'air en signe de victoire. Les autres lui rendirent son sourire.

Harry était en train de chercher le vif d'or lorsqu'il sentait quelqu'un le frapper sur le côté.

« Salut Potter, » dit Malfoy qui lui souriait d'un air séducteur. « Tu veux monter sur mon manche ? Mon balai est aussi vigoureux que le tien. Le meilleur que l'on peut trouver sur le marché. Je peux de montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Le manche est très maniable et je suis persuadé que tu es très doué avec tes mains. »

Harry le regarda avec dégoût et siffla, « Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy. Comparés à d'autres balais, je suis sûr que le tien ne doit pas durer très longtemps. » Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, Harry accéléra sa vitesse de vol d'une poussée vive et se retrouva loin devant le blond.

Draco grimaça. Il l'aurait ce corps délicieux. Il l'aurait. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux noirs qui s'étaient posés sur lui et le fusillaient toujours à cet instant précis, évaluant le danger et se promettant de le lui faire payer.

« Serpentard en possession du souaffle, Nott se dirigeant vers les buts adverses et il tire. Oui ! Souaffle intercepté par Weasley. VAS-Y GINNY ! NOONNN – Pritchard a repris le souaffle et il le laisse tomber pour attraper… J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT _MON _HARRY ! »

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflait furieusement tout en hurlant, « LACHEZ MONSIEUR POTTER ! IMMEDIATEMENT MONSIEUR PRITCHARD ! »

Le Serpentard était littéralement collé tel une ventouse contre le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes. 

« LACHE-MOI ! » rugissait Harry. « LAISSE-MOI ! »

Harry sentit une brusque secousse contre lui. Dean Thomas venait de se jeter sur Graham Pritchard pour libérer Harry. Dean hurlait, « Il est à moi, il est à moi. »

Malfoy se mit à débouler comme une fusée vers ce groupe, attrapant la taille fine de Harry.

WHOOSH, WHOOSH. Deux cognards passèrent devant et derrière eux. Ils avaient été envoyés par Crabbe et Goyle pour Pritchard, Dean et leur 'ami' Draco.

« WOAH » cria Graham.

« IMBECILE ARRETEZ CA ! » hurla férocement Malfoy à ses deux amis.

« DRACO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? ES-TU FOU ? » cria Pansy Parkinson.

« ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » vociférait Madame Bibine. « JE N'AI JAMAIS VU CA AUPARAVANT. »

A cette interjection et avec l'aide de Ron, Ginny, Natalie, les frères Crivey, Nott et même Pansy, Harry se retrouva brusquement libéré de ses agresseurs.

« PENALTY ! PENALTY POUR GRYFFONDOR » hurla Madame Bibine.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry tourna la tête vers les gradins des Serpentards pour regarder son maître des potions. Il le vit alors hurler à pleins poumons avec fureur contre ses attaquants. Il chevauchait presque la rambarde métallique qui le séparait du stade et semblait prêt à tuer.

Natalie marqua le but du penalty. 

« Cinquante-Zéro pour Gryffondor ! » grommela Seamus.

A présent, Harry se concentrait plus que jamais sur la recherche du vif d'or. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce match durer plus longtemps. C'était sa vertue… ou presque… qui était en danger.

« Serpentard en possession du souaffle, Parkinson qui se dirige droit vers les buts – Argh – Elle marque. Cinquante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor » dit un Seamus déçu. « MERLIN, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est le vif d'or que vous devez attraper, non pas le postérieur de Monsieur Potter ! » cria Madame Bibine avec colère. « Un autre penalty pour Gryffondor. »

Harry était au delà de furieux. Il n'aimait pas sentir d'autres mains que celles de son amant sur lui. Il pressa l'allure de son éclair de feu pour s'éloigner, une fois de plus, de Malfoy. Il ne regarda pas Severus mais devinait ce que son amour devait penser et ce qu'il faisait sûrement.

Ginny marqua le penalty. Elle était une excellente poursuiveuse, tout comme l'était Natalie et Dean – quand ce dernier était dans son état normal. 

Seamus était en train de détailler le corps de Harry avec une lueur animale mêlée à de la jalousie qui se reflétait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il dit, « SEXY-DIX POUR GRYFFON… »

« Monsieur Finnegan ! » siffla la directrice de Maison.

« Désolé Professeur. Je voulais dire SOIXANTE A DIX POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

La respiration de Severus se faisait difficile tellement il était au-delà de tout. Tellement furieux qu'il aurait massacrer tout le monde. C'était tellement dur, pour lui, de voir son Harry être touché par les autres ou d'entendre les commentaires de ce stupide imbécile nommé Finnegan. Harry était à lui. _Il_ lui appartenait. Tout le monde devait savoir ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre. Alors comment osaient-ils le provoquer ? Comment osaient-ils toucher ou même regarder son précieux amant ? Severus devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre sa baguette et lancer des maléfices à tous ces crétins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de connaître la définition du mot 'désir'.

« Gryffondor en possession du souaffle. Thomas qui – OUI, OUI !!! Bravo Dean ! Soixante dix à dix pour Gryffondor. »

Pansy Parkinson fusillait son équipe du regard. Ils s'humiliaient abominablement. Et de voir Draco baver devant un Gryffondor était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle pouvait tolérer. Depuis un bon moment déjà, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avec Draco – celui-ci étant gay. Et aussi dur que son homosexualité soit pour elle, sa préférence était une chose mais désirer un Gryffondor en était une autre. Elle en était totalement dégoûtée et se promit de surveiller correctement le blond.

Harry volait prêt des buts des Serpentards. Il tourna la tête vers son amant et lui sourit lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Severus ne lui rendit pas son sourire et Harry comprenait pourquoi. A voir son expression, il devinait que l'homme était encore furieux et très, très jaloux. Harry regarda ailleurs et son sourire s'agrandit. Son amour était fou de lui et il adorait cela.

« Serpentard en tête avec le souaffle. Nott fonce vers les buts. NONNNNN – ARGH – Il marque. SOIXANTE DIX A VINGT POUR GRYFFONDOR. »

Harry aperçu soudain un éclat doré près du sol, à la base des buts de Serpentard. Il plongea.

Malfoy était trop loin de lui pour pouvoir le rattraper. Le jeune Gryffondor sentit alors une vague de chaleur triomphante envahir son corps et son cœur qui battait très vite. C'était le dernier match de l'année mais surtout, le dernier pour Harry à Poudlard et il voulait le gagner.

Le vif d'or était là. Si près maintenant. Harry était sur le point de l'attraper lorsqu'il sentit un corps musculeux et lourd le frapper de plein fouet et le presser fermement.

Blaise Zabini avait abandonné ses buts quand il avait vu que l'objet de son désir était si proche de lui. Ainsi, à présent, il embrassait goulûment la nuque du jeune homme et ses cheveux. 

« VA-T-EN ! » cria Harry, en essayant toujours d'attraper le vif.

« C'EST MON HARRRRRRYYYYYY ! » hurlait un Seamus fou de rage.

« JE DOIS ETRE EN TRAIN DE CAUCHMARDER C'EST PAS VRAI » rugissait Madame Bibine. « POUR LA DERNIER FOIS ZABINI, ARRETEZ CA ! »

« LACHE-MOI ! »

« Tu es si sexy bébé. Ne bouge pas, tu es dans la meilleure position » dit le Serpentard.

« MON DIEU ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

« LACHEZ-LE ZABINI ! » criait toujours Madame Bibine qui volait vers eux à présent.

Ils étaient à environ un mètre du sol et Harry avait envie de descendre et de sauter de son balai. Il n'arrivait pas à repousser Zabini et à se libérer de lui car le garçon était plus fort que lui. Tout à coup, il sentit ce lourd poids s'alléger jusqu'à ne plus le sentir. Le Serpentard n'était plus du tout collé à lui à présent.  C'est alors qu'il vit que Malfoy était non loin de lui et que le vif d'or était à mi-chemin de la distance qui les séparait. Il fit une brusque poussée sur son éclair de feu, droit en direction du vif que Malfoy avait repéré également. Il voulait gagné. Il voulait la victoire pour Gryffondor. Ses mains se tendirent aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient, tout comme Malfoy le faisait et, au même moment, ils se jetèrent en avant pour l'attraper. Harry pût sentir les petits ailes dorées battre dans sa paume tandis que les doigts de Draco se refermaient sur les siens. Harry avait été le premier à arriver.

Une lueur affamée brillaient dans ses yeux gris-argent et le Serpentard était sur le point de bondir sur lui lorsque deux mains agrippèrent Malfoy et le tirèrent brutalement, le forçant à descendre de son Nimbus. C'était un professeur Snape, bouillant de rage, à qui il fit face. Il avait déjà traîné Zabini pour mettre Harry hors de sa portée et il était en train de faire la même chose au blond. Il les punirait sévèrement.

*******************************

Harry marchait vivement vers les cachots. Tout les Gryffondors avaient célébré la victoire de leur équipe et Harry était totalement heureux.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Severus avec rage lorsqu'il vit son amant entrer dans son bureau. « Tu es en retard. Tu devais me rejoindre à 20H précises ! »

« Severus, » riait Harry. « Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? » 

Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait son amour.

« Sev, il n'est que 20H10. »

« Et avec qui étais-tu ? » demanda l'homme en le fusillant d'un regard jaloux.

« Avec Ron, » soupira-t-il, exaspéré. « Nous étions en train d'aider Hagrid à contrôler ses nouvelles créatures. » Harry se tut puis ajouta, « Arrête d'être si macho, Severus. »

« Je ne suis pas macho. » Harry haussa un sourcil. « C'est juste que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crever de jalousie. Et les événements de ce matin ne m'ont pas aidé du tout. »

Harry gloussa.

« Tu es si beau que je me demande ce que tu me trouves. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, » répliqua l'homme avec une expression légèrement penaude et triste.

« Ce que je te trouve ? » répéta Harry qui était totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je pensais que c'était évident. Pendant des années, je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître mais maintenant je sais. J'ai toujours été attiré par toi Severus. Au début, pas du tout d'ordre sexuel ou amoureux mais tu me fascinais. Mais tu étais si cruel avec moi et tu étais plutôt doué pour provoquer ma colère ou mon ressentiment. Et puis, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me jeter sur toi et dire, 'Prend-moi comme un dingue Sev'. »

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de son amour avec tendresse et continua, « Je t'aime et ce que je vois en toi ne peut pas être décrit. Il ne peut être que senti. Il n'y a pas de mot. C'est trop puissant. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que je te vois comme étant une partie de moi, ma 'moitié manquante'. Je suis totalement heureux quand je suis avec toi. Seulement avec toi. »

Severus baissa la tête et fixa le sol, luttant pour arriver à avaler sa salive. Son corps tremblait légèrement.

« Regarde-moi Severus. »

L'homme ne bougea pas. Harry vint donc plus près de lui, mit une main sous son menton tandis que l'autre lui caressait toujours la joue et lui redressa la tête en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu penses que tu n'es pas beau mais tu fais erreur. Tu es merveilleux, beau, sexy, intelligent et brillant. Tu es un puissant sorcier. Tu es le genre de personne que tout le monde veut trouver et garder pour toujours. Et la plus importante des choses est que, » Harry sourit d'un air taquin en ajoutant, « tu es un dieu au lit. »

Severus éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Et tu es à moi, » conclut Harry avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant avec douceur. 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Gryffondor ajouta, « Et j'ai le meilleur des hommes en ce moment même dans mes bras alors ne soit pas jaloux. »

Il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser plus passionné cette fois-ci.

************************************

Durant la soirée suivante, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de quitter la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix de femme retentire dans le couloir en appelant Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, » l'appela à nouveau une Madame Pomfresh essouflée. Elle courait vers lui en tenant une petite bouteille qui ressemblait à un vaporisateur dans sa main droite. « Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle en se tenant maintenant devant le jeune homme. « Il faut que je vaporise un peu de cette potion sur vous. Les chercheurs de Sainte Mangouste me l'ont demandé. Ils pensent que cela peut peut-être nous révéler ce que vous avez. »

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement tandis qu'il sentait une étincelle d'espoir naître en lui.

« Sans problème Madame Pomfresh. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Si sa couleur devient d'un doré intense, cela voudra dire qu'ils ont trouvés. Si elle reste bleue… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête rapide pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Ron et Hermione regardait eux aussi le flacon avec espoir. Ils étaient aussi inquiets que ne l'était leur ami.

Madame Pomfresh éleva le bras vers Harry puis appuya sur le capuchon mobile du vaporisateur. Une sorte de nuage bleu enveloppa le corps de Harry immédiatement.

Ils attendaient tous impatiemment, l'inquiétude augmentant à chaque seconde passée lorsque le nuage bleu prit peu à peu une brillante couleur dorée.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, extrêmement soulagés et heureux.

« Doré, » s'exclama l'infirmière. « Il faut maintenant que j'aille informer le directeur et ensuite, je partirais pour l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. » A peine eût-elle prononcée ces paroles qu'elles leur tournait déjà le dos, prête à partir.

« S'il vous plaît Madame Pomfresh » commença Harry d'un ton suppliant.

Elle se figea et revint vers le trio.

« Il faut que je vous prévienne que la potion dont je viens de vous vaporiser le corps est une sorte de très puissant révélateur de votre attraction. Malheureusement, vous allez attirer plus que jamais les personnes qui ne le sont déjà par vous pendant encore douze heures. Je vous conseillerais donc de retourner immédiatement dans votre Tour et de ne pas la quitter jusqu'à demain matin. Ensuite, ce sera terminé. »

Elle les quitta encore.

« Madame Pomfresh… »

« Je vous dirais tout plus tard Monsieur Potter. Une fois que je serais revenue de Sainte Mangouste » s'écria l'infirmière qui courait presque à présent.

« Tu vas attiré 'tes fans' plus qu'auparavant Harry, » dit tout à coup Hermione. « Il faut partir de là maintenant. »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et ils quittèrent le couloir face à la bibliothèque au plus vite. Harry se rappela qu'il avait un rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée avec Severus et il ne voulait pas le manquer. Il faudrait qu'il utilise sa cape d'invisibilité et si son pouvoir d'attraction avait augmenté d'une manière significative, cela promettait d'être l'une des nuits les plus passionnées qu'avait vécu Harry.

A cette pensée, il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.


	15. La découverte de Ste Mangouste

Coucou. Merci pour vous reviews. Je ne vais pas faire de réponses individuelles aujourd'hui parce que j'ai beaucoup d'autres chapitres que je voudrais terminer mais la pensée est là et je vous fais de gros bisous. Je vous avais demandé quelle fic vous vouliez que j'update en premier et comme j'ai eu des réponses qui étaient toutes différentes, j'ai posté selon mon 'planning' et en fonction de ce qui était prêt. J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour Lyly qui m'avait demandé celle-ci en premier. Je voulais poster plus tôt ce chap mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Excuse-moi. Encore gros poutouxes à vous.

**Chapitre 15: La découverte de Ste Mangouste**  
  
Le couvre-feu était passé. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Les discrets bruits de ses pas légers disparaissaient dans le grondement intense de la pluie qui faisait rage et qui brisait l'habituel silence lourd qui régnait dans les cachots.

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry marchait en direction des quartiers du directeur de Serpentard. Avec la potion que Madame Pomfresh avait vaporisé sur lui, Severus allait être fou de désir et prendrait possession de son corps avec une passion encore plus ardente qu'auparavant.

A cette pensée, un peu plus de sang quitta son cerveau pour aller gorger son érection qui était déjà douloureuse. Harry ne pût empêcher un éclat de rire aussi court qu'excité sortir de sa bouche d'anticipation. Il voulait Severus horriblement. Son corps réclamait ses mains élégantes, sa langue mouillée, ses fines et talentueuses lèvres, sa peau si douce et son sexe chaud et dur qui le menait toujours droit au paradis.

Harry gémit et accéléra sa marche.

***

Assis sur une chaise, Severus attendait son amant. Un immense feu brûlait dans la cheminée de la petite pièce du salon et il avait préparé un dessert romantique. Il s'agissait de fraises et de champagne sorcier – une boisson sans alcool dont le goût était plus doux et sucré que la bièraubeurre et qui renforcerait le goût des fruits. Harry apprécierait, il en était certain.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ébène sourit à la vue de l'unique rose rouge qui trônait dans un étroit vase en cristal. Maintenant, ces fleurs lui rappelleraient toujours Harry, sa tendresse, sa peau onctueuse, ses mamelons si sensibles durcissant sous sa langue, ses fesses rebondies qui le ravissaient, sa virilité humide pour lui et ses doux râles de plaisir.

Severus gémit et effleura, de ses doigts affamés, son sexe raidi. Il devait se calmer s'il voulait donner à Harry une longue et lente nuit d'amour.

***

Harry était excité comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Des images de deux corps enflammés, un plus grand et pâle et l'autre plus bronzé et musclé, s'imposaient à son esprit. Ils étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et haletaient leur prénom. Cela menait le jeune homme au bord de la folie, élançant des frissons douloureux dans son membre durci.

***

La pluie frappait furieusement les fenêtres du salon de Severus tandis que l'homme essayait désespérément de focaliser son attention sur elle. Une seconde plus tard, il imaginait son amant nu et trempé, se caressant sous ce vent violent.

***

Le souffle court, Harry balbutia le mot de passe des appartements de son amour, « Harry pour toujours » et la porte s'ouvrit. 

Le jeune homme entra et vit une cascade de cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui cachait le visage de son amant. L'homme était immobile, haletant également dans sa complète nudité.

Harry frissonna et laissa sa cape glisser sur le sol en un bruissement léger et fluide.

« Severus » murmura-t-il.

L'homme releva la tête lentement et fixa le jeune homme. Ses prunelles noires n'étaient plus qu'un feu intense et Harry voulait s'y brûler. Il fit donc un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un.

Severus restait aussi immobile qu'une statue, ne voulant pas briser l'instant. Harry était si beau qu'il en était ému aux larmes. Une brusque montée de salive se répandit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il le détaillait. Harry était le cœur de son cœur et il battait rien que pour lui. Il était une partie de lui-même, désormais, et il remerciait chaque jour le créateur pour lui avoir donné une telle beauté qui illuminait son habituelle noirceur environnante.

Harry arrêta d'avancer dès que ses genoux touchèrent ceux de son amant. Il prit la tête de Severus entre ses mains et la pressa contre sa poitrine. Il l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'il enfouissait ses doigts juvéniles dans ses longues mèches noires.

Severus embrassa le torse du jeune homme, mordilla sa chair musculeuse et ses tendres mamelons à travers son t-shirt blanc. Ses mains caressaient ses cuisses tannées par le soleil de haut en bas pour venir, ensuite, errer vers ses fesses rondes et fermes. Harry gémit de bonheur. C'était tellement bon.

Le jeune étudiant pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit que son amant abaissait son boxer de soie noir, faisant passer la bande élastique rugueuse sur son membre érigé. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur es cheveux de Severus.

L'homme embrassa le ventre offert de son étudiant puis lécha son nombril en jetant plus loin le sous-vêtement qu'il venait enfin d'ôter. Comme il tremblait violemment, il demanda en un murmure, « Harry, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Quoi ? » interrogea le Gryffondor à son tour tout en ayant horriblement du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de son amant.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu sens si bon, c'est encore plus enivrant que d'habitude. Je suis si excité que je me demande comment j'arrive encore à me maîtriser et à te parler. Tu es un aphrodisiaque à toi tout seul. Je te veux. Tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de toi Harry. Donne-moi ton corps. » Tel un affamé, Severus le dévorait littéralement de baisers et de caresser en respirant bruyamment. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois. « Laisse-moi t'aimer. J'ai envie de toi tellement fort. »

La pluie battait de plus en plus furieusement, fouettant les vieilles pierres et fenêtres du château ce qui excitait Harry davantage.

« Severus, je veux sentir la pluie me frapper pendant que tu me fais l'amour. »

« Quoi ? Non, pas question. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dehors maintenant. Non…Je ne pourrais pas attendre… pourrais pas m'arrêter de te toucher… Je veux te sucer. Viens-là. »

« Sev, Nous pouvons faire venir la pluie sans devoir aller dehors. S'il te plait, c'est tellement excitant. »

« D'accord » grogna-t-il en agrippant Harry. Il l'étendit sur le sol, prit sa baguette et marmonna, « pluvia supra nostrum. »

Comme la neige était tombée dans la Grande Salle à noël, le ciel au-dessus d'eux en cet instant était à l'égal de la tempête extérieure. Cependant, il ne pleuvait que sur eux. Harry sourit avec allégresse lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau glacée commencer à tomber sur lui, glissant sur sa peau nue, fouettant sa chair brûlante, enflammant son désir. Il haleta lorsque la langue de l'homme vint goûter la chair gonflée de sa virilité. Il cambra ses reins et se tordit sous la bouche chaude qui le savourait.

« Severus ! Ooooohhhh oui, oui… encore… mmmmm. »

La langue de Severus erra avec habileté sur ses testicules avant de les aspirer une à une avec toujours plus de délectation. Il revint ensuite honorer le membre chaud qui l'attirait, arrachant de tendres soupirs et gémissements à son amant.

  
« Oh mon dieu, Sev, c'est si bon. »  
  
Harry léchait ses lèvres sèches en ondulant ses hanches avec frénésie. Il aimait cette bouche et ces doigts huileux qui, en cet instant-même, étaient en train de l'empaler avec rudesse et dextérité, heurtant sa prostate à chaque mouvement.

« Mmmmmmmmmm. »

Les lèvres talentueuses continuaient leur doux tourment, glissant sur cette peau souple mais ferme, prenant bien en bouche sa chair sensible, envoyant des frissons voluptueux le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune sorcier. Brusquement, Harry se raidit et jouit dans la gorge de son amant.

Sans le souffle et trempé, Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Les gouttes de pluie continuaient à tomber drues sur son corps, rafraîchissant ses joues brûlantes et étincelant sensuellement à la faible lueur du feu de bois mourrant.

Severus bondit sur son amant et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Harry pouvait goûter à sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de l'homme ce qui raviva instantanément son désir. Severus le dévorait de baisers de plus en plus ardent tout en frottant son érection contre celle du jeune homme.

« Harry… Harry, je t'aime. »

« Mmmmm... Je t'aime aussi » répliqua-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour des reins de son amant et en pressant plus fermement leurs deux corps. A ce contact fébrile, ils gémirent de plaisir.  
  
Le t-shirt de Harry n'était plus blanc mais complètement transparent et collait à sa peau dorée. Les mains de Severus étaient crispées sur le tissu trempée et caressait le torse de son amant avec, l'enflammant davantage.

L'homme pouvait sentir la pluie le frapper durement sur son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses, fouettant sa peau en même temps que son sang. C'était si excitant. Et ce jeune corps qui ondulait sous lui était si tentant, si enivrant. Severus tira sur le vêtement qui ne cachait plus rien et l'arracha brutalement. Ses mains attaquèrent immédiatement la peau douce et mouillée et sa bouche dévora le cou du jeune homme en lui mordillant les épaules et la nuque.

« Tu es à moi » s'exclama Severus dont les yeux flamboyaient dangereusement. Il avait plus que jamais l'air d'une panthère noire fixant sa proie dans l'ombre. « Cette odeur Harry, cette odeur… ça me rend fou. »

  
L'homme léchait, mordillait, suçait, caressait, goûtait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait avoir et toucher.

« Harry, je ne peux plus me contrôler davantage… » murmura Severus qui, totalement submergé par son intense désir, lubrifiait son membre avec frénésie.

« Qui te le demande ? »

A ces mots, Severus rugit comme un animal à qui on aurait rendu la liberté, brisant les chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il perdit la tête et enfouit profondément son sexe gonflé et mouillé en Harry d'une seule poussée rapide.

« Mmmmm » gémit le jeune homme en mordant sa lèvre avec délice.

« Tu es si étroit, si étroit Harry et si chaud… Oooohhhh… mmm. C'est un péché. Tu es mon péché... si bon. »

« Oh oui, oh oui mon amour… plus fort, Sev, plus fort. »

  
De nouveau, Severus captura les lèvres de son amant avec avidité et amorça des mouvements plus rapides et plus puissants.

« Oh oui, plus profond… mmmm… Oh mon dieu oui, encore, plus fort… »

L'homme redressa sa tête et la pencha en arrière, sentant les gouttes de pluie violentes percuter son visage et entrer dans sa bouche ouverte tandis qu'il cambrait davantage les reins de son jeune amant. Si chaud. Il accrût la rapidité, la profondeur et la brusquerie de ses mouvements et Harry répondit à son appel promptement.

« Si étroit, si bon… » gémit le sorcier aux longs cheveux noirs, en marquant de bleus les hanches du jeune homme tellement ses mains l'enserraient fortement.

« Je-Je vais jouir » bégaya le Gryffondor. « Je suis si proche de… si proche… »

« Dis mon nom Harry » ordonna l'homme. « Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom pendant ta jouissance. Jouis pour moi mon amour. »

Le jeune corps fût secoué par de violents frissons incontrôlables et une seconde plus tard il se raidit en sentant la vague brûlante de l'extase l'envahir tandis qu'il criait le nom de son professeur.

La vision du plaisir de Harry mêlée à l'écho de sa voix rauque hurlant son nom menèrent Severus à l'orgasme et il fut, à son tour, submergé par un violent plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, heureux et souriants, ils se pressaient tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant encore tandis que la pluie continuait de se déverser sur leurs corps entrelacés.  
  
« Harry, que m'as-tu fait ? »

« Rien Severus, je te le promets. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« J'ai de nouveau une érection. »

Harry sourit de plus bel et frotta son entrejambe contre le sexe vibrant de son amant.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard Sev. Maintenant, donne-moi le lubrifiant. Cette fois, c'est moi qui serait au-dessus. »

*************************************

Le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh étaient assis en face de Harry et la femme lui souriait tandis que l'expression du directeur était, paradoxalement, très sérieuse, voire légèrement inquiète.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait fort dans sa poitrine et il se tenait très raide sur sa chaise.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance monsieur Potter » commença l'infirmière. « Nous n'étions pas sûr de trouver les réponses à cet étrange phénomène mais après plusieurs études et recherches fastidieuses, les chercheurs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ont trouvé ce qui provoquerait cette attraction et la raison pour laquelle, seules certaines personnes en sont affectées. Une attraction de ce type n'a été recensée que deux fois ce qui vous montre à quel point celle-ci est rare. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après des semaines de harcèlement, il allait enfin connaître la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Il se sentait brusquement libéré d'un horrible fardeau. Il serait à nouveau capable de vivre une vie normale, comme avant où la seule et magnifique différence était que, désormais, il avait un amant qui l'aimait. Cela avait été la seule chose positive qui ressortait de sa situation.

Madame Pomfresh continua, « Hier, je suis revenue de Sainte Mangouste où j'avais parlé avec les dit-chercheurs. Ils m'ont donné les réponses et une potion. » Elle prit un petit flacon qui était rempli d'un liquide mauve transparent et le lui montra. « Lorsque vous aurez bu ceci, tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement se retenant d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au directeur qui secoua négativement la tête et elle se tut. Harry les regarda tour à tour avec méfiance puis s'insurgea, « Je veux tout savoir ! » Son ton était ferme et son regard fixé sur le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr Harry » répondit-il en acquiesçant de la tête en même temps. « Nous allons tout te dire mais cette explication sera certainement plus gérable si nous commençons par le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très bien » répliqua Harry lentement en se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

« En premier lieu, vous voulez très certainement connaître la cause de cette attraction ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit le jeune homme en la fixant avec sérieux.

« Vous rappelez-vous de ce premier jour où cette attraction a commenc ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce satané jour ? » répliqua-t-il avant de s'excuser. « Désolé. Oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Donc, vous devez vous rappeler que vous êtes venu deux fois à l'infirmerie ce jour-l ? »

« Oui. Une première fois parce que j'avais été mordu par le raton laveur… est-ce à cause de… » commença le Gryffondor.

« Doucement Monsieur Potter » réprimanda l'infirmière. « Dans l'ordre. »

Harry resta silencieux et Madame Pomfresh poursuivit. « Pour soigner votre blessure, je vous ai donné une potion qui guérit en même temps que désinfecte. Puis, vous êtes revenu après votre accident de potion. Pour combattre et prévenir les effets secondaires de la potion qui vous maculait, je vois ai donné un autre breuvage. Celui-ci était parfaitement compatible avec la potion précédemment donnée plus celle qui vous recouvrait. »

Madame Pomfresh fit une légère pause pour s'assurer que le jeune homme suivait toujours. Harry l'écoutait religieusement.

« Cependant, chez vous, le mélange des trois potions n'a pas réagit correctement, tout au moins pas comme cela aurait dû. Ce n'était pas une réaction allergique ni un effet secondaire basique de la potion qui avait été projetée sur vous mais une réaction due à votre propre magie corporelle. C'est aussi pour cela que lorsque nous avons fait les premières analyses, il n'y avait aucun résultat anormal. Ce n'était pas dans votre sang mais plutôt dans votre odeur si je puis dire. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et attendit la suite de l'explication.

« Votre corps a réagit excessivement au pouvoir du mélange des trois potions et votre magie interne a répondu en accroissant votre taux de phéromones de manière disproportionnée. »

Harry lâcha un halètement de surprise et tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous êtes gay monsieur Potter. » Cette phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant de hocher la tête.

« Vos phéromones n'ont pas… choisi des gens par hasard, si je puis de nouveau dire. En quelque sorte, elles ont ciblé certaines personnes en fonction de ce que votre corps et donc vous-même aviez besoin… ou envie. Ce qui signifie que les personnes qui sont attirées par vous ont la même préférence sexuelle que vous, en d'autres termes, ils sont également gays. »

« Mais... Mais... ce n'est pas possible… J'ai vu du désir dans les yeux de Owen Cauldwell et il a une petite amie » s'exclama le jeune sorcier.

« Harry » dit Dumbledore. « Te souviens-tu de notre première conversation et des questions que je t'ai pos ? » Comme Harry répondait par l'affirmatif, le directeur continua, « Je t'ai demandé si tous les garçons réagissaient de la même manière à ton égard et tu m'as répondu que non. » Harry acquiesça derechef. « La raison en est que chaque jeune homme est différent. Ils sont dans différentes Maisons, avec différents caractères. Tu auras remarqué que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont plus… actifs autour de toi que les Serdaigles ou les Pouffsouffles qui sont plus discrets. Voilà pourquoi ils n'agissent pas tous de la même façon Harry. Et pour monsieur Cauldwell, il se peut très bien qu'il ait une petite amie parce qu'il est bisexuel ou alors parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à s'avouer qu'il est gay. »

Dumbledore fixait Harry au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et le Gryffondore demanda lentement, « Et le professeur Snape…? »

« Ne pouvait pas se contrôler » finit le vieil homme. « Comme la plupart des autres. Il était et est encore un Serpentard avec une intense détermination et une certaine ambition. Il a été espion pour l'Ordre comme tu le sais, tu as donc la preuve qu'il a aussi du courage. Severus est ainsi courageux et donc lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Et ce qu'il voulait Harry, c'était toi. Il n'a donc aucunement été effrayé par toutes les méthodes qu'il pouvait utiliser pour te conquérir. Je pense que le désir de t'avoir était beaucoup plus fort et ardent que sa maîtrise de lui-même. »

Harry rougit de bonheur. Lui aussi voulait Severus.

« Donc vous avez confiance en lui ? » demanda Harry.

Silencieux, le directeur le regarda avec intensité. Le jeune étudiant pensait que l'homme ne lui répondrait jamais lorsqu'il le fit. 

« En effet, j'ai confiance en Severus. Il a toujours su parfaitement bien se contrôler. Mais cette fois-ci, je savais qu'il n'était pas dans son état d'esprit normal donc j'ai… gardé un œil sur toi. »

« Voulez-vous dire que – que vous nous avez vous quand – quand… Vous… nous… avez… vu… »

Dumbledore sourit et Harry rougit violemment.

« Oh » dit-il, très embarrassé. « Mais… mais… Severus ne peut pas perdre son travail pour ça, Professeur, il ne peut pas… »

« Oh, oh, stop, stop Harry. Il n'y a aucune règle qui interdise les relations entre étudiants et professeurs tant qu'ils sont majeurs. Et comme tu as dix sept ans, tu l'es. »

L'estomac de Harry s'alégea. Il faudrait qu'il le dise à Severus. Il y réfléchit pendant encore quelques instants puis fronça les sourcils.

« Professeur ? Vous avez dit que vous avez gardé un œil sur moi mais- » Harry s'arrêta abruptement. Comment dire cela ? « Mais quand les autres étudiants me harcelaient… » Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. « Les aviez-vous vu ? »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire oui Harry mais même si j'essayais toujours de vérifier si tout allait bien pour toi, je ne pouvais pas te surveiller tout le temps. Etre directeur de Poudlard est une grande responsabilité. J'ai fait de mon mieux et ait demandé au professeur McGonagall de rester près de toi lorsqu'elle le pouvait. J'ai demandé la même chose aux autres professeurs mais je ne pouvais pas t'isoler ou te faire arrêter tes études. Comme tu le sais, tu as tes ASPICs à la fin de l'année et si tu veux devenir un Auror, tu dois suivre tous tes cours, même ceux de potions. Je ne savais pas non plus combien de temps allait durer cette attraction et j'avais assez confiance en tes propres pouvoirs pour que tu puisses te défendre un minimum. Je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé t'a bouleversé Harry et j'espère avoir fait le bon choix pour toi. J'ai pris le moindre de deux maux. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Même si l'homme était expérimenté et même q'il était un mage très puissant, Dumbledore restait un homme avec sa force mais aussi ses faiblesses.

Madame Pomfresh regarda le directeur qui lui donna son assentiment d'un geste de la main.

« Oui Pompom, maintenant nous pouvons lui dire. »

Les prunelles de Harry allaient de la femme à l'homme, les dévisageant avec inquiétude.

L'infirmière se tourna vers son patient et lui dit, « Comme vous êtes dans une situation extrêmement rare, nous ne pouvons pas vous garantir qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires à la prise de cette potion-ci. Et s'il y en a, nous ne savons pas quels seront-ils. Les chercheurs de Sainte Mangouste pensent  que si vous n'avez aucun signe anormal durant les deux prochaines semaines, il n'y aura pas de complication supplémentaire et que pour vous, la vie redeviendra réellement ce qu'elle était. Ainsi, si vous ressentez quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, venez immédiatement me revoir. C'est bien compris monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui » murmura Harry d'un ton soudainement épuisé. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore fini.

« Maintenant » poursuivit-elle. « Buvez cette potion. Son action sera complètement terminée dans douze heures. »

Elle prit le flacon et le lui donna. Harry l'attrapa et en retira le bouchon. Il regarda le liquide à l'intérieur qui incarnait la fin de son cauchemar tout en appréhendant qu'il soit également le début d'un autre. Il but rapidement la potion glacée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Dumbledore regardait Harry avec inquiétude. Les éternels scintillements qui habituellement faisaient pétiller ses prunelles bleues n'y étaient plus. Il aurait pourtant dû être content de la découverte du mystère de cette extrême attraction et, surtout, de son achèvement. Harry était étonné de voir son regard et son appréhension accroissait. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais il avait la persistante impression que le vieil homme ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Le jeune étudiant sortit de l'infirmerie en se demandant si les mots que Dumbledore avaient gardé secret n'étaient pas les plus importants pour lui, ceux qui le blesseraient le plus. Une petite voix lui souffla ce qui pourrait être le plus terrible pour lui mais il repoussa cette pensée.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » se dit-il à haute voix. Cependant, les échos qui se répercutaient dans le couloir étaient plus septiques et plus sinistres.


	16. 12 heures dans une vie

Kikoo. Je suis contente de moi.^^ Je ne savais pas si je réussirais à traduire ce chap cette semaine comme je vous l'avais dit mais j'y suis arrivée. J'ai terminé il y a peu de temps le dernier chapitre en Anglais et là, c'est ma beta Américaine qui l'a pour correction donc au moins, vous savez qu'elle est terminée et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous la traduire rapidement.

Pour récapitulatif de mes autres fics, il y a deux autres fics que je vais finir très vite vu qu'il ne me reste qu'un chapitre pour ces deux fics à écrire. L'une d'elle est Un inconnu dans la nuit, l'autre n'est pas un de mes slashs. Je vais donc aussi pouvoir en commencer une autre qui a déjà un chapitre d'écrit et qui est à propos d'un voyage dans le temps (mais le voyageur n'est pas Harry). Je pense que pour 'Ce que veulent les hommes', il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir le chap suivant parce que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé et je veux absolument finir les fics qui peuvent l'être bientôt (donc deux comme je viens de vous le dire). J'essayerais pourtant de ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et vous fais de gros bisous à tous.

Chapitre 16 : 12 heures dans une vie 

Harry se dirigeait vers la classe où il devait suivre son cours de duel sans baguette. Il était presque neuf heures donc, grâce à la potion qu'il venait tout juste de boire, son attraction devrait être inactive ce soir, juste avant vingt et une heure.

Le jeune homme devait rejoindre son amant précisément à cette heure-ci pour une 'retenue'. Il pourrait donc voir la différence de comportement de Severus avant et après ce changement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que son amour soit différent. Il aimait la façon dont avait Severus de bondir sur lui comme un homme affamé, la manière dont il le regardait toujours avec un désir insatiable tirant sur le besoin où brillait une lueur de possessivité, ou encore lorsque son amant parlait de lui avec amour et bonheur. Harry avait vu le réel Severus et il ne regrettait absolument pas la perte de son ancien maître des potions qui le fusillait perpétuellement du regard, lui aboyait des remarques méprisantes en l'humiliant.

Il entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à côté de Ron et de Hermione. Ce faisant, il se persuadait que Severus ne changerait pas et, surtout, qu'il ne le rejetterait pas.

************************************

La matinée passa comme à l'accoutumée. Des regards étaient posées sur lui, brûlants d'une passion inassouvie. Des murmures salaces faisaient échos sur son passage et des mains essayaient de le toucher discrètement. Et à présent, il était midi. Harry n'avait pas faim. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rejoindre promptement son amant dans les cachots et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Severus pour respirer son odeur épicée et rassurante tout en le tenant fermement contre lui.

« Dites » dit-il brusquement à ses amis. « Je n'ai pas très faim et je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans notre dortoir et je vous rejoindrais pour notre cours de défense Ok ? »

« Ok » répliquèrent-ils.

« Mais essaye de ne pas être en retard Harry » ajouta Hermione.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tourna les talons en direction d'un autre couloir puis, discrètement, prit un autre qui débouchait sur les cachots.

Il marcha rapidement et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de la salle de potions. Elle était grande ouverte et Harry pouvait voir qu'il ne restait plus un seul élève à l'intérieur mais juste un homme beau et élégant – un homme que Harry aimait de tout son cœur.

Nettoyant quelque peu sa classe, Severus n'avait pas remarqué que son amant était là et le dévorait d'un regard sensuel.

« Je t'aime » dit Harry simplement.

Severus sursauta et releva vivement sa tête. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune étudiant lui sourire, il le lui rendit et répliqua, « Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose Monsieur Potter, je vous suggère de fermer la porte. »

Harry passa le pas de la porte et la verrouilla.

« Et maintenant Professeur ? » le taquina-t-il.

« Maintenant, montre-moi à quel point tu es amoureux de moi » sourit l'homme d'un air séducteur.

Harry se jeta instantanément dans les bras de son amour et captura les lèvres de Severus avec une passion brûlante.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry plongea ses yeux de jade dans ceux d'ébène et prit le fin visage de son professeur entre ses mains.

« Severus, je t'aime _vraiment_ tu sais. Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter. »

Severus était stupéfait. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Harry ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais te quitter ? Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime. »

Harry soupira, libéra le visage de son amant et recula légèrement. Il regardait tout ce qui n'était pas Severus en essayant de cacher son expression hantée.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'attire les gens Sev ? » demanda Harry finalement.

« Oui » répliqua-t-il lentement. « Dumbledore l'a dit à tous les professeurs ce matin, après qu'il t'ait tout révélé. Et ? »

Harry tourna brusquement ses yeux vers ceux de l'homme et murmura, « Et si tu ne m'aimes plus après que l'attraction ne soit terminée ? Et si tu me quittes ? Et si tu recommences à me traiter comme tu le faisais avant ? Tu étais si froid, si plein de haine mais maintenant c'est différent. Je t'aime tellement… si tu… si tu me quittes, comment pourrais-je… comment… »

La voix du jeune homme se brisa tout à coup et il ne put continuer. Severus le prit dans ses bras, le maintint tendrement contre son cœur tandis que Harry pleurait.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Harry. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne _pourrais_ pas vivre sans toi près de moi. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir et j'ai eu la grande chance de te trouver alors je ne te quitterai jamais mon amour. »

« Promis ? » murmura Harry d'une petite voix remplie d'espoir.

« Promis ! » répondit Severus.

L'homme embrassa brièvement les lèvres de son amant et ajouta pour le taquiner, « Sinon qui d'autre me tiendra chaud pendant les nuits d'hiver ? Tu es bien mieux qu'une bouillotte. » 

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement et releva la tête. Il caressa les longues et soyeuses mèches noires de Severus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser doucement. Ce dernier lui répondit en un rythme lent et sensuel qui commençait à les exciter.

Harry se mit à frotter son érection contre celle de son amour qui gémit de désir.

« Non Harry, non. Pas ici. Pas maintenant » dit l'homme en repoussant fermement le corps chaud qui le tentait.

Harry était sur le point de protester lorsqu'il entendit son professeur ajouter, « Je veux te donner quelque chose. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent de curiosité et d'excitation tandis que son amour retirait une petite boite de velours bleu foncé de sa poche. Severus l'ouvrit soigneusement devant le regard de Harry qui se fixa sur le bijou ainsi révélé.

Il s'agissait d'un collier en or blanc composé d'une chaîne et d'un magnifique pendentif qui représentait un H et un S entrelacés.

« Oh Sev » murmura Harry tandis que des larmes d'émotions envahissaient ses yeux.

« Regarde au dos du pendentif » dit Severus.

Harry le retourna et trouva quelques mots de gravés dans le métal. _'Mon amour pour toujours'_. Tel un point à la fin de cette déclaration, une rose parfaite avait été sculptée également. C'était le symbole de leur première nuit ensemble.

Comme son amant lui passait son cadeau autour du cou, Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de retenir ses larmes mais il échoua rapidement et les sentit couler doucement sur ses joues.

Severus les essuya d'un mouvement tendre et murmura, « J'ai le même ». Il plongea alors la main sous le col de sa robe et en extirpa le collier jumeau pour le montrer à Harry. Il ajouta alors, « J'ai lancé un sort de protection dessus, ainsi, si tu es en danger, je le saurais. »

Harry attrapa la tête de Severus avec fermeté et l'embrassa férocement. Celui-ci lui répondit promptement avec avidité en entourant sa taille de ses bras amoureux.

Le jeune Gryffondor enfouit ses doigts agiles dans les douces mèches ébènes et les caressa avec une délectation impatiente. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court.

« Je t'aime Sev. Tellement si tu savais » murmura-t-il juste avant de reprendre sa bouche en un baiser plus passionné. Ses mains aventureuses vagabondèrent sur le corps musclés qu'il chérissait et, bientôt, il entendit Severus gémit bruyamment.

Harry poussa l'homme contre son bureau et commença à le déshabiller rapidement sans se soucier s'il déchirait le tissu ou non.

« Harry… protesta Severus avec fermeté.

Le bout de la langue de Harry alla taquiner le lobe d'une de ses oreilles avant de glisser le long de son cou puis venir sucer un point qu'il savait sensible au creux de la clavicule.

« Harry... » reprit l'homme d'une voix vacillante. 

Ses doigts aguicheurs s'étaient faufilés sous le tissu noir de la robe de son professeur, se perdant son torse nu et cherchant à le dévêtir. Lorsque le vêtement se fendit en révélant une épaule d'albâtre, Harry vint la goûter instantanément avec ferveur.

« Harry... » protesta Severus fermement.

Le langue du jeune homme glissa sur un mamelon délicatement rosé, puis ses dents vinrent le mordiller avant que ses lèvres ne l'aspirent avec volupté. Il s'empressa d'aller tourmenter le deuxième téton puis sa bouche entama une descente sensuelle, suivant la ligne parfaite des abdominaux de son amant pour ensuite aller explorer son nombril.

« Harry… » grogna Severus. « Mmmmm, si bon… »

Le jeune étudiant dévêtit entièrement son amant et ne prêta pas attention à sa protestation lorsqu'il ôta son boxer.

« Non Harry… Oh oui, oui !!! » haleta-t-il.

En gémissant, Harry venait de prendre le sexe de Severus entièrement dans sa bouche.

Le souffle coupé, le maître des potions agrippa de ses mains crispées les courtes mèches noires perpétuellement en bataille qui étaient à sa portée. Il se mit à faire aller et venir la tête du jeune homme sur son membre gonflé tout en remuant les hanches en un rythme semblable.

Ce n'était pas le lieu approprié pour faire cela. C'était interdit, dangereux… mais si bon. Merveilleux.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es si doué Harry… Oh cette bouche… Mmmmm… »

Harry massa les testicules de l'homme de ses doigts experts tout en continuant de sucer avidement le sexe vibrant de son professeur. Puis, ses mains allèrent caresser les fesses rondes de Severus qu'il entendit gémir de plus bel.

Le jeune Gryffondor fit glisser une de ses paumes entre les cuisses de son amour, touchant le velouté tendre de sa peau avant que ses doigts ne viennent s'enrouler autour de la base de l'érection de l'homme pour la maintenir tandis qu'il venait lécher son gland humide.

« Merlin, Harry ! » grogna le sorcier qui sentait son corps être submergé par des sensations électriques tout en étant secoué de frissons incontrôlables.

La bouche de Harry se fit plus vorace et il entama des mouvements plus rapides et plus violents, le prenant loin dans sa gorge en alternant des caresses taquines de sa langue mutine. Ses attouchements rendaient Severus de plus en plus fou et fébrile. Il gémit lourdement lorsqu'il sentit la pulpe d'un doigt effleurer son anus et lorsque cet index le pénétra, il hurla et jouit.

Frissonnant et tremblant de tous ses membres, l'homme s'effondra sur le bureau entraînant Harry qui se coula sur le corps de son amour avec bonheur.

*********************************** 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il n'était que quinze heures… et il pensait à Severus. Ainsi qu'à la nuit prochaine qu'il passerait ensemble. Il était impatient de se retrouver dans les bras chauds de son amant et de se presser tendrement contre son cœur.

Il était en train de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait fait ce midi lorsque, soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa jambe. Rapidement, le jeune Gryffondor regarda sous sa table et vit avec stupéfaction que Seamus Finnegan était étendu sur le sol et lui léchait la cheville.

Harry était dégoûté. Il lui cria d'arrêter tout en essayant de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur sa cheville.

Le professeur McGonagall redressa la tête et regarda Harry qui fixait toujours son insupportable camarade de classe. Il sursauta donc lorsqu'il entendit la voix coléreuse de sa directrice de Maison crier à côté de lui.

« MONSIEUR FINNEGAN ! » Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire _maintenant_ ? »

Seamus releva la tête et sourit à la femme.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur Finnegan. Laissez Monsieur Potter tranquille. Je vous donne une retenue pour la semaine prochaine et vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire que je vous donnerai à la fin de l'heure. Peut-être que cela vous enseignera quelque chose. »

Seamus relâcha la jambe de Harry et se releva lentement, légèrement honteux. Cependant, il continuait de fixer le jeune homme avec lubricité.

Lorsque le silence et la concentration revinrent dans la classe, Harry soupira et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre. Seulement vingt six minutes avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé. Il soupira encore.

Il était impatient que cette attraction se finisse à cause du comportement de ses compagnons d'école mais il voulait que rien ne change entre Severus et lui. Il avait peur. Il se remémora alors que son professeur l'aimait et que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas changer… et il lui avait promis de ne pas le quitter. Il avait confiance en son amant. Harry agrippa le pendentif que cachait sa robe et qui se nichait contre son cœur et sourit. Leurs initiales étaient entrelacés et Severus avait gravé 'Mon amour pour toujours' donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa douce rêverie, Harry sourit davantage. Sa montre était complètement oubliée.

***********************************

Draco était en train de récurer les toilettes. Le mois de retenues qu'il avait reçu à cause de la tentative de kidnapping du sexy Harry était totalement injuste pensa-t-il. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le Gryffondor avait un corps si délectable et de faire ce travail de bonne était des plus humiliants. Il était un Malfoy ! Et un Malfoy très furieux et également… très excité.

La veille, Draco avait dû faire comprendre à Pansy qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à venir s'immiscer dans ses affaires. Il savait qu'il aurait Harry et il était juste sur le point de se débarrasser de son maître des potions – définitivement.

Il avait préparé une potion qui était supposée supprimer tous les sentiments et émotions qu'une personne pouvait ressentir pour une autre ainsi Snape n'aurait plus de désir pour son Harry… et Harry serait sien. Il laissa échapper un rire diabolique. Il avait aussi concocté un plan pour être sûr que son professeur la boirait.

Ce soir, il demanderait à son professeur s'il pouvait lui parler et il verserait la potion dans son thé.

'Ca serait tellement facile' pensa Draco en souriant. 'Et je suis tellement intelligent… Harry…'

Le Serpentard retira ses gants de plastique, murmura un sort de nettoyage sur ses mains et déboutonna le bas de sa robe. Il enroula alors ses doigts autour de son érection et commença à la caresser en songeant au Gryffondor dont il avait terriblement envie.

Perdu dans sa recherche frénétique de plaisir, il était tout de même conscient que n'importe qui aurait pu le voir mais il était tellement excité qu'il n'en avait cure. Il fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur son gland déjà humide de son essence qu'il répandit tout autour de sa chair violacée.

« Harry » grogna-t-il, les joues rougies par le désir.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais perçut un cri étouffé. C'était Rusard. Rusard qui, à présent, était étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

En voyant le concierge, Draco perdit un peu de sa vigueur mais la retrouva instantanément lorsque Harry, qui avait entendu l'étrange hurlement, passa la porte des toilettes.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'ouvrirent démesurément en voyant que Malfoy se masturbait et tenta de se sauver mais il était trop tard. Le blond s'était déjà jeté sur lui et le maintenait plaqué fermement entre la porte et lui. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger avidement ainsi sa virilité durcie pouvait se frotter avec délice contre le tissu soyeux de la robe de Harry.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy ! » hurla Harry.

« Mmmmmmm. »

Draco se frotta davantage et jouit bientôt sur la robe du jeune brun.

Harry était écœuré. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort de nettoyage, puis il leva son arme vers Malfoy et la pointa sur lui. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir emprunter ce couloir pour aller rejoindre les appartements de Severus. Il était presque neuf heures et il voulait se trouver auprès de son amant.

« Tu es à moi Harry, tu le sais et rien ne peut nous séparer. »

« Tu es dingue Malfoy ! Je ne te veux pas et tu ne me veux pas réellement non plus. »

« Crois-tu vraiment cela ?" demanda le Serpentard avec une expression déterminée de sculptée sur le visage. Et avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Draco sur lui. Le blond captura ses lèvres avec férocité et la seconde suivante, il se figea brusquement.

Draco releva la tête et fixa Harry d'un air étrange, voire horrifié.

« Oh mon dieu » souffla le Serpentard. « Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, il se releva vivement et s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il le pu.

Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi. L'attraction était terminée.

Il se releva à son tour et lança sur son corps un autre sort de nettoyage étant donné l'était de propreté relative de la salle. Il sortit des toilettes en oubliant totalement Rusard et se dirigea, le cœur battant, vers les quartiers de son amour. 

C'était l'heure de la vérité. Harry était terrifié. Puis, il se remémora une fois de plus le pendentif et la promesse de Severus et sourit. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Devant la porte du logement de son professeur, il murmura le mot de passe, « Harry pour toujours. »

La porte ne bougea pas.

« Harry pour toujours » répéta-t-il mais elle resta encore immobile. Il frappa donc à la porte.

Il n'eût aucune réponse.

Harry se figea en sentant son cœur se glacé mais il se reprit et se réprimanda. Severus s'était peut-être assoupi. Il frappa de nouveau plus fortement.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Severus, je… »

« Potter, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous vouliez bien arrêter votre vacarme » siffla Severus avec froideur. « Et s'il vous plait, retournez dans votre Maison. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas avoir de retenue pour être hors de la tour Gryffondor après le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne nuit Potter. »

Severus était en train de refermer la porte mais Harry la retint avec force.

« Sev, Pourquoi agis-tu… ? »

« Potter, je vous interdis d'utiliser mon prénom ou un diminutif. Je suis votre professeur… rien d'autre. Ne l'oubliez pas à l'avenir ! Jamais ! Maintenant, _bonne nuit Potter !_ »

« Mais je t'aime » s'écria Harry tandis que son âme hurlait de douleur.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi espèce d'idiot ! Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes le centre du monde et que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez. Tel père, tel fils Potter ! Vous pensez être le plus grand, être spécial. Mais non ! Vous n'êtes rien. Pour moi, vous n'êtes rien. Alors maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir. »

« Severus… » supplia Harry tandis que son cœur sombrait douloureusement dans un océan de larmes et de sang.

« Retenue Potter » cracha Snape avec morgue. « Demain à vingt heures précises avec Rusard. »

La porte claqua au nez de Harry. 

Il était dévasté.

« SEVERUS ! » hurla-t-il en frappant violemment la porte de ses deux poings serrés. « SEVERUS, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. SEVERUS, je t'aime. SEVERUS, MON AMOUR, OUVRE CETTE PORTE. »

Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse, seulement répétés par les sinistres échos dans le couloir sombre et glacé.

« Severus » murmura-t-il dans le silence du corridor désert en s'effondrant le long de la porte tandis que des larmes de souffrance glissaient sur ses joues pales. « Tu avais promis. »


	17. Perdu dans la douleur

Coucou. Je ne comptais pas poster ce chap aujourd'hui mais je me suis dit que ce jour était spécial donc que ce serait mon cadeau pour vous. **JOYEUSE FETE DE PAQUES A TOUS. **En, plus, ce chap est plus 'gay'^^ malgré son titre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous fais un gros câlin et plein de bisous. Régalez-vous de chocolat. C'est ce que moi, je compte faire. Lol. Et bonne lecture.

****

**A/N IMPORTANT**** : **J'ai écrit cette fic à l'origine en Anglais donc j'ai joué sur les mots en Anglais ce qui me pose maintenant problème pour la traduction donc ce que j'ai fait c'est de laisser quelques petites choses en Anglais dans le texte dont je vous donne la traduction ici.

Donc : **Ass (asses au pluriel) = cul **(c'est du slang, notre argot, c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas 'fesses' mais cul, un peu plus vulgaire mais bien plus utilisé dans la langue orale populaire.****

Et : **SHAG = C'est 'tirer son coup'. **Mais dans le contexte de ma fic, c'était très facile à utiliser d'autant plus que j'ai fait un jeu de mot avec. Je pense que vous le comprendrez aisément. Voilà.

**Chapitre 17 : Perdu dans la douleur**

Harry prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione et soupira faiblement.

La potion avait fonctionné. Seamus et Dean étaient invisibles.

Personne ne le regardait plus avec un désir animal et il avait retrouvé sa sécurité.

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, avait retrouvé ses deux mains et aucune ne s'égarait plus sous la table. Il essayait ne pas regarder Harry, trop honteux d'avoir pu baver devant lui et le désirer ainsi. Lorsque, par hasard, ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent celles du Gryffondor, une expression de dégoût crispa les traits de son visage et il tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif.

Harry n'était pas du tout vexé par le changement d'attitude de ses compagnons d'école vis-à-vis de lui mais en était plutôt soulagé. Plus de harcèlement, plus d'enlèvement, plus d'attouchement non désiré… plus de Severus. Le cœur de Harry se brisa de nouveau à cette pensée.

Oh oui, la potion avait parfaitement fonctionné… trop parfaitement, sur tout le monde.

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Severus n'était pas assis à la table des professeurs et le jeune homme se demanda comment son amant… - une autre larme coula – ex-amant réagirait durant les cours de potion ou en face de lui. Serait-il capable de faire comme si rien ne s'était pass ?

Quand il sentit une troisième larme glisser sur sa joue, Harry pensa qu'il était plus sage de focaliser son attention sur autre chose. Il entendit Hermione parler à propos de sa forme animagus et il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur ce sujet à la place de penser à sa peine. Il le devait.

**********************************

Pas un coup d'œil. Pas un seul coup d'œil. Durant les trois dernières semaines, l'homme avait voulu le mettre dans son lit. Ils avaient été assez intimes pour sucer son sexe, lui faire l'amour et maintenant, il ne le regardait plus du tout.

Il était furieux. Il avait envie de tout casser. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de frapper cet homme. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de mourir.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de bain et murmura, « Il me disait qu'il m'aimait. »

***********************************

Dean et Seamus étaient revenus dans la tour de Gryffondor. La première chose qu'ils avaient faite avait été de venir s'excuser auprès de Harry sans le regarder, cependant, droit dans les yeux.

Harry leur avait dit que ce n'était ni important, ni de leur faute s'ils l'avaient harcelé. Ils le quittèrent encore penauds mais soulagés.

***********************************

Assis sur un sofa de la salle commune déserte, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau sombrait peu à peu dans un état dépressif lorsqu'il vit ses deux meilleurs amis entrer dans leur Maison et, immédiatement, le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Hermione. « Souffres-tu d'effet secondaire ? Vas-tu bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Non 'Mione » répondit Harry. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Il était évident que Harry mentait. Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas pourquoi leur ami était dans cet état mais ils pouvaient affirmer qu'il souffrait atrocement. Et de le voir ainsi leur brisait le cœur.

« Harry, tu peux nous le dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis amoureux. »

« Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux » sourit Hermione.

« Non Herm, ce n'est pas merveilleux. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais c'est faux. Il mentait. Il ne faisait que m'utiliser et… m'a brisé le cœur. »

La jeune femme posa une main sur le bras de Harry et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Qui est-ce Harry ? » demanda Ron.

Harry regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle avait deviné. Et elle n'était pas écœuré. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Il sourit tristement. Au moins, il avait ses meilleurs amis avec lui, excepté si Ron… Il se tourna vers le rouquin et prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentit aussitôt une pression d'encouragement de la main de Hermione sur son bras.

« Snape. »

« Snape ? » répéta Ron tandis que sa mâchoire tombait sur le sol. Il avait les yeux démesurément écarquillés et une expression de totale surprise déformait ses traits.

« Oui » répliqua Harry en baissant, attendant les insultes. Mais aucune ne vint.

Il attendit encore.

Rien.

Puis, Ron demanda, « Tu l'aimes réellement Harry ? »

Harry releva la tête et fixa son ami avant de répliquer sans une seconde d'hésitation, « Plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. »

« Mon dieu » dit Ron en tentant de se remettre du choc brutal qu'il venait de recevoir.

Harry retourna son attention sur Hermione et vit que la jeune femme le regardait avec intensité, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avant de murmurer, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry, « Donc, il a réussi à te séduire. »

Harry sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs. « D'une certaine façon, oui. C'est étrange mais oui, il a réussit à me séduire. »

Cependant, la seconde suivante, son sourire se fana et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il baissa la tête de nouveau.

« Mais il ne m'aime pas même s'il m'a dit un jour le contraire. »

« Harry, peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas » dit Hermione d'un air très sérieux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda le jeune homme, déconcerté.

« Je pense que le professeur Snape a honte Harry. »

Ce dernier redressa vivement sa tête et la fixa. « Est-ce une honte de m'aimer Hermione ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non » répondit-elle en pressant son avant-bras. « Mais il est notre professeur. Et tu sais à quel point il est pointilleux à propos des règlements. Et aussi, tu es… »

Hermione s'interrompit abruptement et se mordit la lèvre.

« Parce que je suis Harry Potter, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement avec embarras et tristesse pour son ami.

Harry soupira et se releva. Il passa une main désespérée dans ses cheveux et dit, « Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mione. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne peux pas… Il ne me regarde plus. Il ne me parle plus. C'est comme si je n'étais plus là, comme si j'étais invisible. Je ne peux pas… peux plus… »

Un sanglot brisa sa voix. 

A son tour, Hermione se mit debout et prit son ami dans ses bras. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

C'était trop difficile de le voir souffrir comme cela. Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais elle devait agir.

« C'est si dur Mione. »

« Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va réellement voir ce qu'il a perdu bientôt, j'en suis certaine. »

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda Harry sans s'attendre à avoir de réponse.

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Le jeune homme redressa sa tête pour la fixer d'un regard interrogateur.

« Il faut que tu le séduise également. »

**************************************

« Harry, j'ai emprunté quelques livres pour toi à la bibliothèque qui pourront t'aider. Et j'ai aussi déjà pensé à la transformation physique que tu pourrais t'apporter pour l'opération A. S. S. »

« Opération quoi ? » s'exclama Harry tandis que Ron reprenait d'une voix étouffée « Ass ? »

« Non, pas 'ass' Ron » réprimanda Hermione en rougissant légèrement. « Mais A. S. S. ou Actions pour Séduire Snape. »

Ron secoua la tête et dit à Harry, « Après SALE, elle créait le groupe ASS. » Il regarda à nouveau sa petite amie et ajouta, « Et pourquoi pas l'opération S. H. A. G. ou Snape et Harry Asses Gratitude ? »

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Très bien Mione » dit Harry quelques secondes plus tard. « Mais je préfèrerais si c'était Severus à la place de Snape. »

« OK Harry. Donc nous disons que c'est 'Actions pour Séduire Severus. »

« Mon dieu » murmura Ron tout en secouant toujours la tête.

« Harry » appela Hermione. « Sais-tu ce que Severus aime particulièrement chez toi et qui le rende fou de désir ? »

« Mon dieu » s'étouffa Ron tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus pénible.

« Oui » répondit le jeune homme.

« Mon dieu » murmura Ron de nouveau, complètement horrifié.

« Bien ! Ainsi, nous pourrons le faire baver sur toi encore une fois mais à présent, ce sera uniquement grâce à ton charme Harry. Tu me diras tout à propos de ses points faibles et comme ça, je pourrais t'aider pour te servir au mieux de ces précieuses informations » dit la jeune fille.

« D'accord Mione » acquiesça Harry en souriant tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir éclairait son cœur. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

« Et… » reprit Hermione.

« Attend Herm s'il te plait » coupa le jeune brun soudainement effrayé. « Tu as mentionné une transformation physique ? »

« Oui. Tu es très beau Harry mais quelques petites modifications seraient bien pour l'opération et pour toi. Tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

« Je l'espère » soupira le jeune homme qui n'était pas très rassuré.

« Mon dieu » conclut Ron.


	18. La transformation physique de Harry

Kikoo. Dites, ça fait plusieurs jours que je veux vous le dire, je voulais le faire dans mon chap de « L'amant venu du pass » mais j'ai oublié donc je vous le dis ici et j'essayerais de penser de le dire aussi dans certains autres de mes chaps pour que tous mes lecteurs le voient. Pour « Un inconnu dans la nuit » j'ai reçu pas mal d'interrogations qui se rejoignaient donc j'ai répondu mais dans une review. Donc si vous voulez tous savoir, allez la lire dans la dernière page des reviews. C'est plus court que de remettre toujours une explication dans chaque chap qui ne sont pas ceux de la fic en question.

Pour mes fics, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif des updates (théorique).

- **Ce que veulent les hommes : **Désolée de ne pas avoir encore posté le 11è chap qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore écrit. Je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas updaté mais j'ai la trame du chapitre en tête donc vous l'aurez sûrement en début de semaine prochaine et si j'arrive à l'écrire ce week-end vous l'aurez le jour même. Dès que je l'ai fini, je le poste.

- **Un hôte inattendu :** C'est pour demain. Je suis en train d'écrire le chap et il sera sûrement prêt cet après-midi.

- **Extrême séduction : **Je l'ai fini en Anglais et je vais essayer de me dépêcher de traduire la suite.

- **L'amant venu du pass : **Le 3è chap n'est pas écrit mais grâce à vos réponses, je sais maintenant dans quelle voie me diriger et donc je sais ce que je vais y écrire.

Voilà. Je n'ai plus que ces fics-là en Français. Je n'en rajouterai pas pour le moment parce que je veux finir Ce que veulent les hommes qui comptera, je pense, 13 chapitres et la traduction d'Extrême Séduction mais ensuite, vous aurez droit à deux nouvelles HPSS dont une où Severus deviendra à moitié vélane (veela pour reprendre le terme anglais) à la suite d'une erreur médicale et une autre où il aura à subir un petit échange corporel avec Seamus Finnegan, soit dit en passant petit ami de Harry. Il aura donc à se comporter comme tel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mwahahahahahah.^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et à toutes et vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 18 : La transformation physique de Harry **

« Ne bouge pas Harry » ordonna Ron en tenant une paire de ciseaux dans sa main droite.

Harry déglutit avec peine. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé lorsqu'il avait accepté l'offre de son ami ? Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle lui couperait les cheveux. Il voulait l'attendre mais elle était en retard d'une heure et demi. Harry avait été plutôt ennuyé lorsque Ron lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Au début, le jeune brun avait refusé mais quand il avait vu que Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas, il avait soupiré et accepté. Ron lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il coupait les cheveux de quelqu'un mais à présent qu'il avait vu Ron les lui couper, il s'inquiétait. Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure en se morigénant. Il aurait dû attendre Hermione.

Pour se rassurer, il demanda à son ami quand est-ce qu'il avait coupé des cheveux pour la dernière fois et à qui.

« C'était à mon oncle Terry, le frère de mon père. C'était ma première et dernière fois… Ne bouge pas t'ai-je dit » lui ordonna-t-il encore lorsque Harry sursauta, tandis qu'une mèche noire tombait sur sa main. « Tu n'as pas peur quand même Harry ? »

« N-Non. »

« Bien ! Parce qu'après que je les lui ai coupé, mon oncle avait une superbe coupe… bien sûr, ça n'a duré que très peu de temps. Deux semaines après, il avait perdu tous ses cheveux. Sais pas pourquoi ! NE BOUGE PAS ! »

Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix horrifiée s'écrier, « OH MON DIEU ! »

« 'Jour mon amour » accueillit le rouquin en voyant sa petite amie immobile sur le pas de la porte. Une de ses mains couvrait sa bouche.

« RON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? OH HARRY ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! »

« Ho-Horrible ? » répéta un nerveux et très angoissé jeune homme qui avait été, très peu de temps auparavant, brun.

« No, ça va » répondit Ron. « C'est très mode. Superbe ! »

« Mode ? » répéta à son tour Hermione. « MODE ? Mais tu as détruit sa tête ! »

« Non, je ne pense pas… »

« OH OUI ! J'AI VU QUE TU NE PENSES PAS ! »

« Mione… » essaya d'expliquer Ron d'une voix timide.

« POSE CES CISEAUX ! »

Ron fit ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire mais répliqua, « Ce n'est pas si horrible amour. C'est différent c'est tout. »

« Différent? DIFFERENT? Mais on peut voir son cuir chevelu à plusieurs endroits ! »

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Comment ferait-il maintenant pour séduire son amour ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais arranger ça immédiatement » le rassura Hermione.

Harry acquiesça désespérément. 

A ce même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Neville qui venait chercher sa nouvelle plante pour la montrer au professeur Chourave. C'était sa mère, Alice, qui lui avait envoyé. Elle était complètement guérie maintenant, tout comme son mari, Franck. Et tout cela grâce au don et à la connaissance de leur fils pour le monde végétal. Un an auparavant, Neville avait découvert le pouvoir inconnu d'une plante venimeuse – poison qui pouvait être facilement neutralisé. Les propriétés de la plante étaient multiples et diversifiées ce qui avait apporté un progrès considérable dans plusieurs traitements dont celui de guérison des loup-garous, à la plus grande joie de Remus Lupin.

Neville était fier de sa découverte et voulait en trouver d'autres. Il étudiait donc tous les jours avec une passion insatiable tout ce qui pouvait être en rapport avec la botanique. Il était de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Harry.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Neville. « Qui a fait ça à ta tête Harry ? Est-ce une nouvelle punition de Rusard ? »

Souriant diaboliquement, Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil triomphant à Ron qui fusillait Neville du regard.

« Ce n'est pas horrible » dit le rouquin. « Vous ne comprenez pas… c'est… c'est… de _l'art_ ! »

« De l'art ? » ricana Hermione. « Plutôt une destruction ! 'Un meurtre des cheveux' ! »

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas » dit Ron en pinçant les lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione alla chercher sa lotion capillaire chevfais-tout et en fit couler une bonne dose au creux de sa paume puis se mit à masser le crâne de Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, ses cheveux avaient repoussé comme avant et grâce aux bonnes leçons de sa tante, coiffeuse émérite, Hermione commença à sculpter la nouvelle coiffure de Harry.

***************************************

« Fini ! » s'exclama Hermione tout à coup. « Voilà ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux Harry. »

En disant ces mots, elle lui tendit un miroir. Harry se regarda dedans et sourit. Hermione était véritablement très douée. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment une coiffure à la mode qui faisait ressortir le parfait ovale de son visage. Les cheveux étaient coupés courts mais sans excès. Il était toujours en bataille mais à présent, cela n'était plus un défaut mais un avantage. Hermione avait versé une potion parfumée sur ses cheveux pour les faire briller et les adoucir ce qui y ajoutait des reflets bleus. C'était vraiment très sexy.

« C'est superbe Herm. Merci. »

« De rien » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Maintenant, il faut que nous allions faire les boutiques. De Pré-au-lard, nous pourrons transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Je vais appeler Ron, il voulait venir avec nous. »

Lorsque Hermione revint avec lui, Ron admira son travail en restant bouche-bée pendant une minute. 

« Oh Harry, c'est magnifique ! Et… hum… Je suis désolé pour tes cheveux tout à l'heure… avec moi… C'est vraiment Hermione qui a fait de l'art, pas moi. Vraiment désolé Harry. »

« C'est déjà oublié. Tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

Ron sourit à son meilleur ami avec affection et Hermione s'exclama, « Allez, à nous les boutiques ! »

***************************************

Ils étaient exténués. La journée avait été longue.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils étaient allés chercher de l'argent à Gringotts puis avait commencé leurs acquisitions. En premier lieu, ils étaient entrés chez un opticien pour acheter des lentilles de contact. Puis, ils avaient fait le tour de plusieurs magasins de vêtements jusqu'à rentrer dans une parfumerie. Harry était ressorti de toutes ses boutiques avec un nombre impressionnant de sacs.

Lorsqu'il pensa à la tête qu'allait faire Severus en le découvrant portant ses nouveaux vêtements, il sourit diaboliquement. Il avait très envie de savoir ce que l'homme penserait de sa nouvelle apparence et le saurait ce soir, au dîner. Harry s'esclaffa, véritablement heureux.

***************************************

« Harry ? Tu es prêt l ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans leur dortoir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir intense tourna son visage vers son ami qui était figé sur place en souriant avec jubilation.

« Oh, tu vas le rendre complètement fou en étant habillé comme ça. Tu as fait un excellent choix. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre d'embarras. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'excitation grandissante ainsi qu'une certaine joie en voyant la réaction de son ami.

« Ron » commença Harry avec hésitation. « Je suis vraiment… étonné de voir que… tu acceptes aussi bien le fait que je sois amoureux de… Severus. »

Ron fixa son ami avec sérieux et lui répliqua, « Harry, Pensais-tu que j'aurais pu te laisser tomber juste à cause de la personne que tu aimes ? »

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, le rouquin soupira, « Harry, je te connais depuis nos onze ans. Tu es venu avec moi au Terrier, tu as dormi dans ma chambre, partagé avec moi une partie de ma vie ainsi que mes secrets. Tu m'as aidé quand je ne comprenais pas Hermione… ce qui était relativement souvent. » Ron sourit et les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent également. Puis, le rouquin reprit, « Tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'espère que c'était réciproque. Je t'aime Harry. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi. Tu es comme un frère. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux et je sais aussi que si quelqu'un voulait me voler ma Hermione, je ne pourrais pas survivre. Donc je sais exactement ce que Snape représente pour toi… Et s'il est ton bonheur, ne laisse pas passer ta chance et fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'avoir de nouveau… Et je serai toujours là pour t'aider… toujours Harry. »

Harry était bouleversé par les paroles de Ron. Il ne put donc que lui répondre en le serrant dans ses bras et murmurant d'une voix chargée d'émotions, « Merci. C'est très important pour moi ».

Hermione entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et ne sembla pas être étonnée par leur comportement inhabituel. Légèrement haletante, yeux humides et petit sourire aux lèvres, elle fixait son petit ami avec intensité. Tout disait qu'elle avait entendu les mots de Ron et qu'elle était aussi bouleversée que Harry.

Ron la vit et relâcha son étreinte autour de son ami.

« Oh Hermione » dit-il. « J'ai à poursuivre ma propre mission. C'est à dire, harceler ma petite amie pour qu'elle me coupe également les cheveux. Je veux être sexy moi aussi pour séduire une belle et brillante jeune femme brune. » Hermione eut un large sourire. Ron le lui rendit et continua, « Elle est à Serdaigle… Oooh, stop Mione… Je plaisantais... stooooppp… »

**********************************

Harry vaporisa un nuage de parfum sur son torse ferme en espérant que l'odeur légèrement épicée plairait à Severus tout en l'enflammant de désir. Il soupira douloureusement. Parfois, il avait envie que ses phéromones augmentent en une brusque poussée pour pouvoir à nouveau se serrer dans les bras de son amour et rester dans sa brûlante étreinte. Il lui manquait tellement. Une larme menaça de couler de ses yeux, il cligna donc plusieurs fois des paupières en essayant de se persuader que le plan pour séduire son amour allait marcher.

Et c'est soutenu par les encouragements répétés de ses amis que Harry fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. 

On était samedi donc les autres étudiants et professeurs avaient été occupés par leur propres affaires et n'avaient pas prêté attention à la nouvelle apparence de Harry cependant, lorsqu'il entra ce soir-là dans l'immense salle, un silence assourdissant tomba brusquement. Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui. Les filles étaient toutes figées, bouche-bée et salivant devant la vision du jeune homme si sexy qui se dressaient devant elles. Les garçons, pour la plupart, murmuraient des phrases que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ou critiquaient jalousement. D'autres admiraient la beauté du Survivant.

Le trio marcha vers des places libres à la table des Gryffondor comme si rien de spécial ne se passait. Quelque peu tendu, Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour un homme. Un homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène qui était assis à la table des professeurs et qui tentait de nouveau de contrôler sa respiration.

'Qu'est-ce que ce petit morveux a encore fait ?' pensait-il en détaillant la nouvelle coiffure, les brillantes prunelles émeraudes que ne cachaient plus ses lunettes et le tee-shirt moulant d'un blanc immaculé qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

'Il est si serré que tout le monde peut voir son torse… magnifiquement musclé.' Severus fulminait et en voulait au directeur dont les yeux pétillaient devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était également en colère contre tous les garçons et les filles qui regardaient son… Potter ! C'est à dire qu'il était furieux contre tout le monde. Il l'était aussi contre Harry et contre lui-même.

'Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de Potter. Il est si arrogant. Il croit déjà qu'il est le nombril du monde et il veut encore en plus avoir l'attention de chacun. Pas la mienne ! Il n'aura pas mon regard de posé sur lui. Il n'aura pas mon regard posé sur son délicieux… Pas le mien !'

Severus fusillait du regard ses haricots verts en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux nombreux étudiants qui, en ce moment même, se couvraient de honte et passaient pour des imbéciles devant et pour Potter… Et ces filles qui bavaient devant lui… Pathétique. Il avait une furieuse envie de leur crier, « POTTER EST GAY. IL AIME LES HOMMES. IL Y A JUSTE UNE CHOSE QU'IL AIME ET QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS. » Et ensuite, il se tournerait vers les jeunes hommes qu'il savaient être homosexuels et leur crierait, « HARRY EST VRAIMENT TRES SELECTIF. IL A BESOIN D'UN HOMME ENERGIQUE, DONC D'UN VRAI HOMME. »… moi. _Non !_

Il se força à desserrer les poings de la serviette qu'il martyrisait et de se calmer. Il releva la tête et remarqua que les fesses rondes du petit con étaient bien visible sous son pantalon noir en stretch tandis que celui-ci se penchait pour attraper quelque chose. Severus grogna en sentant son entrejambe se rappeler à lui.

'Morveux.'

Harry mangeait avec lenteur, très conscient de l'agitation de son maître des potions. Il sourit et sentit son cœur battre avec un réel espoir pour la première fois depuis que Severus l'avait quitté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui lui rendirent son sourire, conscients également de ce petit succès. Harry prit une énorme bouche de pâtes et failli s'étrangler avec en avisant le regard de Draco Malfoy sur lui. Le blond avait les joues rougies et détaillait, malgré lui, le corps de Harry. Quand le Serpentard réalisa que Harry l'avait vu, son visage se déforma en une expression horrifiée et il détourna la tête vivement. Il était encore plus rouge et dégoûté.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, Ron, Harry et Hermione se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. 

Avec bonheur, Harry entendit une voix glaciale faire écho derrière lui, répondant à ses prières.

« Monsieur Potter » siffla l'enseignant. « J'ai à vous parler immédiatement. »

« Bien sûr Professeur » répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau en jetant un coup d'œil rempli de joie et d'espoir à ses amis.

Ils lui sourirent doucement et Ron dit, « Nous allons t'attendre dans la Tour. Il faut que nous allions, nous avons à… hum… J'ai 

Hermione tendit une perche à son petit ami en finissant, « Faire nos devoirs. »

Mais, en même temps, Ron s'entendit dire la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête, « bécoter Hermione. »

Lorsque ces mots franchir ses lèvres, il se dit que ce n'était pas la chose la plus ingénieuse à dire et quand il vit les regards de sa petite amie, de Harry et de Snape fixés sur lui, il sourit comme un idiot en rougissant furieusement.

Hermione soupira, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Suivez-moi Potter » dit Snape avec une froideur saisissante.

Harry luttait contre lui-même pour étouffer la lueur d'espoir qui émergeait dans son cœur ainsi que le désir intense qu'il avait de se couler dans les bras de l'homme et de respirer avidement son odeur. 

Severus le fit s'arrêter dans un obscure couloir désert et siffla, « Je serais content que vous arrêtiez vos provocations Potter. »

« Provocations ? » répéta Harry d'un air interrogateur. « Quelles provocations ? Je ne suis pas un fauteur de troubles ! »

« Mais bien sûr Potter. Et qu'en est-il de ce pantalon moulant ou de ce tee-shirt qui ne cache rien ? Avez-vous vu comment tout le monde vous regardait ? » demanda Severus avec une férocité jalouse. « Etait-ce un comportement innocent de votre par ? »

Harry sourit en voyant les yeux de Severus flamboyer de colère mêlée à une intense jalousie.

« N'aviez-vous pas remarqué la lubricité dans les regards ou simplement les yeux qui étaient posés sur vous ? Croyiez-vous que c'est drôle Potter ? » cracha l'homme. « Je ne tolérerai pas votre attitude dans cette école. Je vois une provocation de votre part ce qui fait de vous un fauteur de troubles. Donc... »

« Oui, peut-être que j'en suis un en fait » le coupa-t-il. Une lueur de défi dansait dans ses prunelles de jade et il d'un doigt langoureux, il jouait avec la chaîne et le pendentif que Severus lui avait donné. 

L'homme déglutit péniblement à cette vision.

Harry ajouta, « Peut-être que vous avez raison. Je suis un provocateur. »

Et en disant ces mots, le jeune homme plongea profondément son regard dans celui de Snape et lui montra un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait constamment dans sa poche et le laissa tomber.

Severus était stupéfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier sur le sol, puis au Gryffondor qui continuait de le fixer avec intensité.

Harry répondit à la question muette qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'homme en se penchant comme s'il voulait ramasser le parchemin. Mais la distance entre eux était trop courte et la tête brune de Harry vint toucher le corps du professeur.

« Potter ! » cracha le maître des potions.

'Merlin ! Damnez ce p'tit con' pensa Severus à l'agonie en sentant le visage de Harry glisser très lentement contre son corps.

Lorsque l'étudiant se trouva au niveau du sexe de Severus, il s'arrêta et abaissa sa tête comme s'il voulait regarder où était le papier pour pouvoir le prendre. Ce faisant, son menton, ses lèvres, son nez et son front caressèrent l'érection montante de l'homme.

Harry put entendre Severus essayer d'étouffer un gémissement et il sourit. Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur et redressa sa tête sur le membre viril, cette fois tendu à l'extrême, et procéda à relever son corps en faisant le chemin inverse. Le visage de l'élève se frotta contre le torse ferme de son amour puis vint s'enfouir dans son cou en y respirant l'enivrante odeur. Le corps de Harry était complètement appuyé et pressé contre celui de Severus qu'il sentait trembler incontrôlablement.

« Tu sens si bon Severus » murmura Harry en léchant le lobe d'une de ses oreilles. Severus sursauta mais ne se recula pas. « Te souviens-tu mon amour… combien c'était intense entre nous ? »

« NON ! » Severus le repoussa et lui lança un regard noir. « Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom Potter, je vous l'ai déjà dit… »

Le jeune homme s'avança et essaya d'embrasser son amour mais Severus avait deviné son geste et recula encore en écarquillant les yeux. Puis, il s'enfuit abruptement aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Harry éclata d'un rire bref mais triomphant. Il était heureux. Maintenant, il savait que Severus le désirait encore et il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les rêves qu'il voulait réaliser entre eux deux.

Tandis qu'il repartait en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, il murmura pour lui-même, « Tu seras de nouveau mien Severus Snape et plus tôt que tu ne le crois. »

Harry sourit. La première mission avait été accomplie et elle avait été un succès. Désormais, il pouvait attaquer la deuxième mission intitulée A. S. S. 2 par Hermione. Il savait que cette mission était plus délicate et difficile mais s'il y arrivait, il serait sûr que Severus était bel et bien amoureux de lui.

Harry soupira tandis qu'une nouvelle étincelle d'espoir illuminait son cœur.


	19. Etes vous prêt Monsieur Snape?

Coucou. Je viens de revenir d'un court séjour dans ma famille et j'avais emmené mon ordinateur pour poursuivre mes fics mais, à ma grande honte, j'ai rien écrit. *Baisse la tête et rougit*^^ Donc vous n'aurez pas la suite de toutes mes fics tout de suite hormis celle-là, vu que le chapitre était déjà traduit avant que je parte. Le prochain chap en Français qui devrait venir (sous peu j'espère) sera L'amant venu du passé.

**Onarluca : **Coucou miss. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là. MDR.^^ Vi, le Riry ne se laisse pas faire ! Une fois que Sev est entré dans son… cœur^^, il ne peux plus en ressortir. Gros poutouxes puce.

**Popov : **Pour les femmes qui bavent devant toi, je ne peux rien faire mais pour les cheveux, je peux te recommander Ron's coiffure : Que de l'art ! Mais si tu veux revoir tes cheveux, peut-être veut-il mieux le coiffure du coin. Lol. Poutouxes.

**Dega : **Bah le 'gratitude' de SHAG veut dire 'gratitude' aussi.^^ En fait, le jeu de mot donnait la gratitude du cul de Snape et de Harry tout en incluant le nom de l'opération soit : Tirer (dans le sens sexuel, argotique). Valà miss.^^ Gros poutouxes.

**Alinemcb54 : **Vi Riry a sorti la grosse artillerie (sans jeu de mot^^) pour séduire Sev et ce n'est pas fini.^^ Poutouxes.

**Kyzara : **Vi, Riry est déterminé à ravoir Severus parce qu'il l'aime vraiment. Et après avoir goûté au paradis, comment aurait-il pu le laisser filer ?^^ Poutouxes.

**Lyly : **Mici ma lyly.^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Poutouxes.

**Céline.s : **Deux ans d'Anglais et tu es capable de lire aussi bien une fic ! Et bien, je suis impressionnée. C'est bien. Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas tout compris, avec si peu d'années et d'expérience, c'est normal mais je t'admire quand même pour ton niveau. Je me souviens que quand j'avais deux ans d'Anglais derrière moi, je n'aurais jamais été capable de lire quoi que ce soit.^^ Poutouxes.

**Misimini : **Vi, il est là le nouveau chap. Je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire le chap suivant mais il faut que je m'y attèle. Je pense pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine. Poutouxes.

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **C'est vrai que si l'on tient à ses cheveux, il ne vaut mieux pas se les faire couper par Ron.^^ Et s'il pense que c'est de l'art, j'aimerais bien voir ses peintures d'enfant.^^ Poutouxes.

**Lululle : **Je suis contente de voir que j'ai pu te faire rire. Dans ce chap, je pense que c'est moins drôle mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène avec la plume (tu comprendras après l'avoir lu), je trouve cela jolie et romantique. Rien de pervers ni de sadique. Je devais être malade lorsque je l'ai écrit. Lol. Poutouxes.

**Luwelin : **Héhé, Riry… torturer Sev… euh… vi, d'une certaine façon.^^ Toujours des plus agréables doivent être les tortures entre eux deux.^^ Poutouxes.

**Vif d'Or : ***Elehyn devient pivoine* Mici pour les compliments. Ta future fic est une SSHP ou elle n'a rien à voir ? J'ai hâte de connaître la réponse. Poutouxes.

Chapitre 19 : Etes-vous prêt Monsieur Snape ? 

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry sourit.

La porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape qui invita sèchement ses élèves à entrer.

Harry se précipita vers sa place au fond de la salle en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Tout deux sourirent à leur ami, sachant ce que celui-ci devrait faire pendant la leçon. Le jeune brun leur rendit leur sourire avec confiance. 'J'arriverai à conquérir Severus et j'assurerai son bonheur en même temps que le mien.'

« Aujourd'hui » dit Snape d'un ton très bas. « Vous allez écrire une courte rédaction portant sur les propriétés du thé vert lorsqu'il est utilisé dans les potions et ce que l'on obtient lorsque cette plante est mélangée avec de la poudre de corne de licorne et de l'essence d'ortie blanche. Après cela, nous commencerons la nouvelle potion. »

Tous les étudiants sortirent leur parchemin, encre et plume et commencèrent à écrire calmement.

Immédiatement, Harry écrivit aussi promptement qu'il le pût pour pouvoir finir sa rédaction au plus tôt afin de mettre rapidement son plan à exécution. Cinq minutes plus tard, il redressa la tête et vit que l'homme était occupé à noter d'autres parchemins. Il pouvait commencer.

'Nous allons voir si tu peux m'ignorer encore longtemps Severus' pensa le Gryffondor en prenant une nouvelle plume – une invention qui sortait tout droit de l'esprit créatif des jumeaux Weasley.

Il murmura discrètement à l'invention « Severus Snape ». Ensuite, il commença à écrire sur la table, juste à côté du parchemin où il avait commencé son essai.

L'encre rouge fût comme aspirée par le bois et les mots disparurent de la table pour réapparaître sur le bureau de son maître des potions.

Severus sursauta à la seconde où il vit des mots apparaître soudainement sur son bureau. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire cela ? Et comment ? Avec quoi ? Suspicieusement, ses yeux noirs se levèrent pour se poser sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et les laissa errer un moment sur lui. Cependant, l'élève semblait écrire sa rédaction. Il tourna alors son regard vers les autres étudiants et les vit, tête baissée, se concentrer sur leur feuille.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur les mots tracés à l'encre rouge sur son bureau puis encore une fois à Harry. Ce ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

'Je te veux.'

C'était Harry. Severus en était sûr mais... mais comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? Avec quoi ?

Severus baissa la tête mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus une seule inscription sur le bois du meuble. L'homme jeta encore un bref coup d'œil à Harry, ensuite à son bureau, puis à Harry et soupira. Il reprit le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire avant cette interruption inattendue et silencieuse et se concentra dessus.

Harry sourit et repoussa son devoir sur le côté. Il agrippa à nouveau sa plume magique et écrivit un autre message tout aussi court sur la table.

Severus haussa un sourcil comme il voyait de l'encre rouge apparaître sur le copie d'un de ses troisième année qui n'était pas dû à ses propres soins. Il souleva le papier et regarda son bureau où les mots étaient bien visibles sur le bois. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'il tenait toujours et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'inscription intruse sur sa surface. Il reposa le devoir de l'étudiant sur son bureau et les mots réapparurent dessus.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Harry pour le fixer avec intensité. Personne d'autre ne lui aurait écrit 'Je rêve de toi tous les jours et toutes les nuits' excepté Harry. Mains comment le prouver ? Les paupières de Severus s'abaissèrent en s'immobilisant en une fente mince tandis que l'unique solution lui venait à l'esprit. Il reprit la rédaction du troisième année et fit semblant de la lire et de la commenter mais en fait, il regardait Harry du coin de l'œil.

Harry rigolait intérieurement des tentatives de Severus pour découvrir que l'auteur de ces mots était bien lui. Il était parfaitement conscient que Severus le suspectait et qu'il le regardait. Il continua donc d'écrire son devoir.

« Professeur Snape ? » l'appela une Serpentard.

« Oui Miss Parkinson ? »

Harry n'en écouta pas davantage. Vif comme l'éclair, il reprit sa plume enchantée et écrivit 'Je te veux dans ma vie et dans mon lit pour toujours'.

Lorsqu'il eût fini de répondre à la question de son étudiante, Severus serra les dents en voyant les nouveaux mots qu'il pouvait lire sur le bois et regarda Harry.

'C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui' pensa-t-il. 'Il joue l'innocent mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas un ange. Il était si avide au lit quand… _Non ! _Et maintenant, tout le monde peut voir ses vêtements moulants sous sa robe… _sous sa robe, Merlin ! Il un si beau… NON !'_

Ses yeux sombres errèrent sur ce corps qu'il savait être magnifique et se demanda, 'Pour qui a-t-il changé d'apparence ? Est-ce pour moi… ou pour un autre garçon ?' 

A cette pensée, Severus sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir et il tenta de la réprimer définitivement.

Harry était si beau comme ça. _'Non ! __Arrête !'_s'ordonna-t-il furieusement. Il ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminer de lutter contre l'inclination naturelle de son cœur, il baissa la tête pour poursuivre sa correction et vit de nouveaux mots apparaître sur son bureau.

'Ne les lis pas, ne les lis pas' se répéta-t-il.

Mais il ne put résister et les lit, 'J'ai besoin de toi Severus. Tellement. Et tu me manques mon amour. Reviens-moi.'

Severus déglutit avec peine et se leva brusquement. "Le temps est écoulé. Posez vos plumes et rendez-moi vos rédactions. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils préparaient leur potion et Harry remarqua que son professeur ne venait pas vers lui et ne lui adressait aucun commentaire au sujet de sa préparation. Même lorsqu'il commettait de toutes petites erreurs, avant que l'attraction ne commence, Snape lui faisait des remarques sarcastiques et cruelles mais là, rien. Il n'avait rien.

'Rien.' Harry cligna rapidement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui menaçaient, de couler sur ses joues. Il essaya de focaliser son attention uniquement sur les espoirs qu'il avait. Il savait que son amour le désirait encore.

'Je dois ne penser qu'à ça' se dit-il tristement. 'Il me désire. Ca n'a pas changé. Mais m'aime-t-il ? Non, ne pense pas à ça. Il me désire. Il a encore envie de moi, il me veut… Mais il ne veut pas accepter mon cœur qui se meurt d'amour pour lui. _Non !_ Il me désire. Il me désire…' Il se répétait ainsi cela en une litanie désespérée mais c'était la seule pensée qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la cloche sonna et Severus soupira. Ce cours avait été d'une rare difficulté pour lui. Une fois la classe déserte, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il se força à respirer calmement et quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières.

Désormais, il serait capable de se concentrer sur les devoirs de ses troisième année. Il prit sa plume et baissa la tête pour lire l'une des copies. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit que de l'encre rouge se trouvait à nouveau sur le bois de son bureau.

'Je t'aime' était toujours visible et ces mots se trouvaient dans un cœur percé d'une flèche.

Severus gémit tandis qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

***************************************

« Seamus, puis-je te parler s'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers son ami et répondit, « Euh, bien sûr Harry. »

Tandis que leur meilleur ami parlait à l'Irlandais, Ron et Hermione attendaient tout en complotant pour fignoler la seconde mission de l'opération qui devait aboutir à la totale séduction de Snape. Ils sursautèrent donc quand une douce voix résonna derrière eux.

« Bonjour. »

Immédiatement, les deux gens tournèrent leur tête pour faire face au visage souriant du directeur.

« Oh Professeur Dumbledore ! Bonsoir » répliqua Hermione, imité par Ron.

« Ca y est, c'est fait ! On peut y aller maintenant ! Oooohhh, Professeur Dumbledore ! » dit Harry en se figeant.

« Bonsoir Harry ! »

« Bonsoir Professeur ! »

« Harry, je suis venu pour te voir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

« Oh, euh… » Il tourna son regard vers ses amis et leur dit, « Vous deux, allez manger sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

« OK » répondit Ron qui mourrait de faim. Il attrappa le bras de sa petite amie et ils reprirent leur chemin droit vers la Grande Salle.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Allons dans cette salle vide. »

Le jeune homme suivit le directeur et ferma la porte.

« C'est à propos de ton professeur de potions » dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry intensément.

« Oh ! »

« Je sais que toi et tes amis avez une… mission, dont le nom est plutôt… original » sourit Dumbledore.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il rougit.

« Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que Severus a réagi comme je l'avais craint, sans cette mystérieuse attraction pour venir l'affecter dirais-je. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je pense réellement qu'il t'aime aussi mais sois prudent Harry. Il a énormément souffert au cours de sa vie et il a construit un mur autour de son cœur pour se protéger. Tu as percé cette carapace et je pense qu'il réagi aussi durement envers toi maintenant parce qu'il se sent menacé. Comme tout un chacun, il ne veut pas souffrir davantage. Sois patient mais déterminé. »

Harry était extrêmement stupéfait d'entendre le vieux sorcier lui dire des choses comme celles-là.

« Il n'y a aucune règle ou loi qui interdise une relation entre vous et je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux donc je me permets de te donner ce conseil. »

« Merci Professeur, je… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux me dire Harry ou plutôt me demander mais je ne peux pas te répondre. »

A présent, le jeune homme était encore plus surpris. Qu'est-ce que le directeur voulait dire ? Il ne voulait rien lui demander !

« Non professeur Dumbledore, je… »

« Oui je sais. J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu veux me demander Harry mais tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux réellement pas te donner le mot de passe des quartiers de ton professeur de potions… »

« Je n'ai… »

« … Severus croit en ma discrétion et nous avons une solide confiance l'un en l'autre… »

« Bien s »

« … Je sais quels sont tes sentiments pour lui et je serais heureux d'aider mais vraiment, je ne peux pas… »

« Oui, mais je n'ai rien demand »

« … Je ne peux absolument pas te révéler que le mot de passe de Severus est désormais _Le fierté des Serpentards_, ça s'apparenterait à une trahison et je ne veux pas le trahir tu comprends… »

« ……… »

« … Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Alors s'il te plaît Harry, ne me le demande pas. »

Les yeux du jeune Gryffondor étaient maintenant aussi ronds que des soucoupes et il fixait toujours le vieil homme en silence tout en essayant de ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes avant que Harry parle enfin, « B-Bien… professeur. Je-Je ne demanderais rien. »

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air très sérieux.

Puis, le brun se rapprocha de la porte et bégaya « Il-Il faut que – que – j'y aille. »

Dumbledore hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et lui répondit « Bien sûr Harry. Tu peux y aller à présent. Et… tu m'excuseras de n'avoir pas pu répondre à ta question. »

Le directeur lui fit un bref clin d'œil et cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Harry tomba sur le sol tandis qu'il acquiesçait de la tête tel un automate.

« Au revoir Harry » dit doucement le vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient avec folie. 

« Au revoir – professeur. »

Harry retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et sortit de la salle de classe promptement, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots en murmurant « Tiens-toi prêt Severus, j'arrive. »

************************************

Severus n'alla pas dîner ce soir-là. Il était en train de se relaxer dans son bain tout en essayant d'oublier cette terrible journée et, en particulier, le cours qu'il avait dû donner aux Gryffondors de septième année… Là où se trouvait Harry. Il ne voulait pas penser à demain où il aurait une autre leçon avec lui.

« Damnez ce garçon et son délicieux petit corps » grogna-t-il à haute voix.

« En es-tu certain ? » lui répondit une voix basse – Oh combien familière. 

Severus sursauta et se raidit dans son bain. D'un geste vif, il tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraudes et au corps si sensuel et son expression se fit horrifiée.

« POTTER ! »

« Alors Severus ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir me damner ou préférerais-tu avoir ce délicieux petit corps pour toi tout seul mon amour ? » murmura Harry tandis que sa robe qu'il venait de déboutonner glissa sur le sol. Il commença à retirer son tee-shirt moulant.

« Aimes-tu mes nouveaux vêtements et ma nouvelle apparence ? J'ai fait tout cela pour toi. Seulement pour toi. Je veux te séduire. Je te veux mon Severus. »

Severus était tellement hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux et par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Harry qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de détailler le torse musclé de Harry ainsi que ses cuisses fermes désormais nues. Quand il ôta son boxer noir, le maître des potions déglutit péniblement et admira la beauté qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Harry » murmura-t-il.

« Oui Sev ? » interrogea Harry doucement en entrant dans l'eau chaude et moussante.

« Non » soupira l'homme.

« Si ! » répliqua le jeune homme en entourant la nuque de Severus de ses bras et en plaquant leur deux corps fermement l'un contre l'autre pour venir capturer ses lèvres.

Harry était impatient et avide. Il mourrait de désir pour cet homme qui s'efforçait lui résister. Il obligea Severus à desserrer les dents de sa langue qui voulait entrer dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. 

'Ca fait si longtemps' pensa Harry en savourant son baiser.

Severus gémit et répondit lentement à la caresse tout en se morigénant pour s'en empêcher. Il voulait que cela cesse mais c'était tellement bon. Harry était si doux, si tendre, si…_Non !_

« NON ! » s'écria-t-il en repoussant l'élève. Puis, il l'attrapa comme il put et le sortit du bain.  

Déséquilibré, Harry se retrouva bientôt hissé sur l'épaule du professeur et vit celui-ci agripper ses vêtements d'un geste vif avant de se diriger avec empressement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et déposa Harry à terre. Une fois que le jeune homme fut remis sur ses pieds, il lui lança ses affaires et claqua la porte violemment.

Tout cela s'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour que Harry puisse réagir. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait nu dans le couloir sombre, il ramassa sa baguette, se lança un sort de séchage et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le pût. 

Une fois vêtu, il fixa la porte fermée et murmura, « Très bien Severus, tu as peut-être gagné cette fois-ci mais tu m'as rendu mon baiser. Je sais que tu en avais également envie. Je t'aurais mon amour, sois en sûr ! »

Tandis qu'il quittait les cachots, la détermination de Harry montait en flèche et il l'était désormais plus que jamais. Severus l'avait peut-être rejeté encore une fois. Il l'avait peut-être renvoyé de ses appartements le laissant nu dans le couloir mais à présent, il avait toutes les choses en main pour débuter l'A. S. S. numéro 2 et il était prêt à lutter pour avoir de nouveau pour lui le cœur de son amour.

Il sourit et murmura, « Et vous Monsieur Snape, êtes-vous prêt ? » 

Harry ne le pensait pas.

*********************************************************************

**Prochain chapitre**** : **Titre : A. S. S. 2 ou Jalousie. Héhé.^^

Le petit Riry va jouer de toutes les cordes qui se trouvent à son arc pour pouvoir ramener Sev vers lui et donc utiliser toutes les armes qui sont à sa portée et qu'il sait être efficace. Mais est-ce que de trop vouloir attiser un Sev jaloux ne peut pas conduire à des extrémités qu'il n'a pas prévu ?^^


	20. A S S 2 ou Jalousie

Kikoo. Je viens de terminer la traduction de ce chapitre donc je vous le poste en avance pour cadeau du 1er mai – n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir poster un chap d'une autre fic demain. Je n'en ai aucun de prêt et je me suis déjà dépêché hier d'écrire celui de L'amant venu du passé. Je veux terminer quelques fics donc je pense que je vais axer mon attention sur la fin de traduction de celle-ci et sur Ce que veulent les hommes. Vous aurez aussi bientôt un chap de Sorciers aux enchères mais j'aimerais prendre aussi un peu d'avance sur toutes mes fics. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire, selon la vitesse d'écriture.

J'ai aussi envie de commencer d'autres fics et c'est dur de me retenir de ne pas les faire.^^ Il y en a deux qui devraient bientôt (tout est relatif) voir le jour. Je vous en ai déjà parlé d'une qui est un échange corporel entre Sev et Seamus (Seamus petit ami de Harry) et l'autre, ça sera « Garde du corps malgré lui » dont je vous passe le résumé. (J'écrirais aussi une HPSS où Sev sera une vélane car j'adore vraiment ce concept de vélane et comme les hpss sont mes préférées…^^)

**Sommaire**** : **La victoire sur Voldemort n'a pas laissé Harry indemne. Partiellement sourd et handicapé, il est la proie d'un fanatique du feu mage noir. Qui d'autre qu'un ancien mangemort pourrait le protéger d'un fidèle vengeur ? Mais Snape y laissera-t-il sa vie ou son cœur ?

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et vous fais de gros poutouxes.

Chapitre 20 : A. S. S. 2 ou Jalousie 

Qu'est-ce que chose n'allait pas ? Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel ici mais quoi ?

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller mais… Un autre son lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et il vit… rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il se leva et balaya sa chambre du regard en grognant, « Potter !… Et Dumbledore, je suis sûr ! Damnez-les tous ! »

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et, lorsqu'il émergea dans son salon, il serra les dents en lançant des regards noirs.

L'odeur était partout. _Elles_ étaient partout. Seules ou en bouquet, des roses rouges couvraient tout ce qui était ses appartements.

_Leur _symbol.

« Harry » bougonna-t-il encore tandis qu'il voyait plusieurs boites de chocolat de toutes tailles mais en la forme unique d'un cœur. Il ouvrit une des boites et soupira, « Chocolat… Comment résister ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant une bouchée fondante et en la savourant.

Le morveux savait que Severus adorait le chocolat. Il utilisait les faiblesses de l'homme ainsi qie ses connaissances sur lui pour le voir abdiquer. Severus devait bien admettre que le garçon était malin.

« P'tit con » dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée. A peine l'avait-il mis dans sa bouche qu'il se figea.

De nouveau ce son. C'était le même qu'un instant plus tôt.

Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur le bruit. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qui se passait dehors. Il marcha donc vers sa fenêtre adoré, l'ouvrit et se figea à nouveau.

Il avait toujours été heureux de ne pas habiter trop profondément dans les cachots pour ne pas avoir de fenêtre mais à ce moment-là et pour la première fois, il n'en voulait plus.

S'il n'en aurait pas eu, il n'aurait pas pu voir Harry Potter, agenouillé dans l'herbe en train de lui chanter une chanson d'amour sous sa fenêtre au petit matin. Harry Potter qui le fixait à présent une main sur le cœur avec les yeux brillants d'amour.

« Petit morveux » marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

S'il voulait se couvrir de honte, c'était son problème.

« _Je veux te séduire_ » avait été ses mots lorsqu'il était entré dans son bain la veille au soir. _Dans son bain…_

« Il veut me séduire. Il me veut. » Severus lutta contre ses sentiments qui commençaient à l'envahir un peu trop. Harry n'était pas pour lui. Mais il n'était pas fait non plus pour quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir – tolérer – le jeune homme sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui… « Mais il n'est pas pour moi » murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Si Potter n'était pas si mignon. S'il n'était pas si sexy. S'il n'était pas si intelligent, si adorable, si brûlant. Si Harry n'était pas si… _Harry._

Et s'_il_ n'était pas son professeur… Il soupira en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il soupira encore, secoua la tête lentement et laissa retomber ses bras en relevant la tête pour voir dehors.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il en ouvrant soudain de grands yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry avait arrêté de chanter et qu'il avait pris son balai pour voler jusqu'à lui. Il se maintenant désormais derrière sa fenêtre ouverte. Fenêtre qui, normalement, était _inaccessible_, pensa Severus avec amertume. Mais Harry connaissait ses appartements. Il savait comment les trouver… _le _trouver, lui.

« Oui Severus ? » interrogea le jeune homme en lui souriant avec séduction.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça Potter ! Je suis votre professeur ! Et non votre – _amant ! »_ Severus avait insisté à dessein sur ce dernier mot pour rappeler à Harry où était sa place dans sa vie et comment il devait se comporter avec lui.

« Mais tu n'as juste qu'un mot à dire Sev vous le redevenir. »

'Idiot' pensa-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer les sourds battements de son cœur. 

« Que faites-vous sous ma fenêtre Potter ? Vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire ? Retournez dans votre Maison immédiatement ! Je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas perdre 200 points n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je voulais simplement souhaiter le bonjour à mon amour et voir s'il allait bien. Je voulais aussi lui montrer combien je l'aime et combien j'ai besoin de lui. »

Et avant que Severus ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Harry l'attrapa par le cou et lui captura ses lèvres tendrement. Surpris, il haleta et le Gryffondor en profita pour approfondir son baiser. Harry gémit et Severus tenta de se reculer. Harry, alors, le laissa faire sans protester et lui sourit. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu de ce manque d'obstination.

 « Mmmmm, chocolat » murmura-t-il en élargissant son sourire. « Un vrai délice… à moins que ce soit la propre saveur. » Il lécha ses lèvres et murmura, « Oui, c'est bien cela. »

« Har- Pott- » commença Severus d'un air menaçant.

« Aimes-tu mes cadeaux Severus ? Je peux déjà voir que tu as aimé mes chocolats mais les roses Sev… les _roses_, les aimes-tu ? »

Harry le fixait avec envie et amour. A cette vision, Severus pût sentir la flamme du désir lécher son entrejambe et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Comme il essayant de combattre ses violentes émotions, il ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme avait ouvert une des boîtes rouges et prit un des chocolats. Harry approcha ses doigts de la bouche de l'homme et vit celui-ci sursauter lorsque la douceur toucha la peau rosée de ses lèvres. Le jeune Gryffondor la glissa entre celles-ci et la poussa en laissant son doigt pénétrer également dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

Severus était hypnotisé par ces yeux magnifiques. Si brillants, si verts, si… si… brûlants de désir. Il gémit. De prime abord, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il léchait l'index de Harry sensuellement mais le réalisa bien vite lorsque son étudiant haleta son prénom de plaisir mêlé de besoin. Il sursauta de nouveau et se recula mais, cette fois, Harry ne le laissa pas faire et enroula un bras autour de son cou pour le presser contre lui. Severus se raidit mais ne pût bouger. Son esprit lui hurlait de repousser son ex-amant tandis que son cœur le voulait désespérément. 

Très lentement, tout en fixant intensément les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face, Harry mit l'index que l'homme avait sucer, dans sa propre bouche. Voluptueusement, il commença à le lécher et le sucer également pour capturer la saveur de son amour une fois encore. Severus déglutit péniblement et gémit. Il se sentait si serré dans son pantalon à présent. 

Harry ôta son doigt de sa bouche et se rapprocha de son professeur. Les yeux clos, il caressa le visage qu'il adorait avec le sien et Severus commença à trembler. L'attouchement était si doux, si tendre, si attentionné, si débordant d'un amour sincère… et il avait tellement envie de tout cela, depuis si longtemps. Il soupira lorsque la langue du jeune homme erra sur ses lèvres, le goûtant, enlevant toute trace du chocolat onctueux. Il le laissa l'embrasser.

Harry était encore sur son balai, à moitié sur le manche et à moitié sur le rebord de la fenêtre. A aucun moment il ne réalisa combien la position dans laquelle il se trouvait été inconfortable. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait et que cet homme lui rendait son baiser avec tendresse. Il était heureux. Tout simplement et véritablement heureux.

Dans les profondeurs des cachots, une porte claqua – probablement celle de la salle commune des Serpentard – et ce bruit brisa cet instant de bonheur. Severus repoussa Harry doucement, tout en caressant sa joue et murmura, « Harry, tu sais bien qu'une relation entre nous est impossible. Je suis ton professeur, tu es mon étudiant… NON Harry ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme était sur le point de protester. « Tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Tu es… »

« HARRY POTTER ? » s'écria le Gryffondor, tellement blessé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Severus écarquilla grand ses yeux et secoua la tête, « Cela m'est complètement égal que tu sois le fils de James Potter mais je n'ai aucun droit de… »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Tu m'oublieras. »

« NON ! »

« Tu trouveras un jeune homme comme toi et tu seras mieux avec lui qu'avec moi. »

« NON ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux me voir avec un autre type? Tu veux que je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu veux que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres et lança des regards noirs au mur tandis qu'une intense vague de jalousie l'envahissait.

« Je te veux Severus ! Seulement toi ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et je ne le veux pas non plus ! »

« Cela suffit Potter ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Potter ! Je veux t'entendre m'appeler Harry, comme avant… »

« _'Je veux', 'J'ai besoin', 'Je dis que' !_ » renifla Severus avec mépris et dureté. « Vous avez toujours le mot 'Je' à la bouche ! Vous êtes tellement arrogant et ne pensez toujours tellement qu'à vous que vous ne voyez pas les vœux des autres ! Je ne veux pas de vous dans ma vie _Potter_ ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre cette fois-ci ! Je ne _veux_ pas de vous ! »

Harry n'essaya pas de lutter contre les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Severus soupira et baissa la tête quelque peu. Il détestait voir Harry souffrir. Il croisa les bras pour les empêcher d'aller s'enrouler autour des épaules du jeune homme et de le presser contre son cœur.

« Partez Potter » dit-il d'une voix calme mais non froide.

« Si tu veux parler de toi" commença Harry en pleurant toujours doucement. « Je peux te rappeler tes promesses – celles que tu n'as pas tenues. Comme m'aimer. Toujours. Ou ne pas m'abandonner, ou encore…"

« Stop Potter ! » cracha l'homme en le fusillant de ses prunelles sombres comme il sentait la culpabilité et le regret lui ronger le cœur.

« Je sais que tu me veux toujours et je te veux également » dit Harry en séchant ses yeux.

« C'est vrai. Je vous veux… sexuellement parlant, c'est tout ! »

« Tu mens Severus ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas m'oublier comme moi je ne peux pas t'oublier… et je ne le veux pas. »

« Contrairement à ce que vous venez de me dire Potter, je vais oublier ! Laissez-moi donc tranquille. Pour toujours ! » dit-il en poussant Harry dehors et en essayant de fermer la fenêtre.

D'un mouvement vif, Harry réussit à retrouver son équilibre et se replaça correctement à califourchon sur son balai. Il poussa alors la vitre de ses deux mains pour la garder ouverte. « Tu mens Sev ! Tu ne m'oublieras pas je peux te l'assurer. »

Severus poussa la fenêtre plus fortement et la ferma en disant, « Je t'oublierais ! » Puis, il ajouta pour lui-même « Quand les trolls connaîtront l'alphabet. »

*****************************************

« Garde cette même attitude envers lui Harry » lui dit Hermione. « Mais essaye d'éviter de lui hurler dessus… ou de lui dire 'Je t'aime. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?' Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de séduire quelqu'un tu sais. »

« Oh 'Mione, je sais mais parfois c'est dur ! Je le veux tellement ! Quand je l'entends dire qu'il ne veut pas de moi parce que je suis trop jeune et parce qu'il est mon professeur alors qu'il n'y a aucune règle contre nous… Nous étions tellement heureux ensemble. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. »

« Non Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons bien remarqué les regards qu'il te lance à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce. Il ne peut pas retirer ses yeux de toi – sincèrement. Gardons notre plan. Fais ce que nous avons dit et tu sais que nous sommes là pour t'aider… et Seamus aussi. »

« Merci 'Mione » dit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Viens » dit-elle en le tirant par la manche comme la cloche sonnait. Elle le poussa ensuite dans la salle de potions.

Comme prévu, Harry et Ron s'assirent à leurs places habituelles mais Hermione et Neville prirent place à la table usuelle de Seamus et Dean. Ceux-ci purent alors s'installer à la table vide juste devant le rouquin et son ami aux cheveux noirs.

Seamus fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit. La nouvelle A. S. S. pouvait commencer.

« Je vais vous rendre vos rédactions qui étaient, pour la plupart, tellement médiocres que je me suis demandé si vous n'aviez pas payé les premières années pour les faire » dit Snape sèchement en regardant ses étudiants tout en tenant une pile de parchemins dans ses mains. « Je me demande également ce que vous faites dans cette classe alors que, en théorie, vous avez reçu un O à votre BUSE de potion. Cette question a malheureusement pour réponse une chance aveugle. Et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai corrigé ces… - Comment puis-je appeler ce travail ? – extrêmement pauvres essais. Cela aurait été plus rapide pour moi de vous mettre à tous un zéro mais je me suis rappelé qu'il y a quand même certains étudiants (il jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentards qui lui sourirent) qui veulent vraiment apprendre donc je l'ai fait. Je vous conseille de bien lire mes commentaires et d'essayer de les retenir. Je pense que vous petits cerveaux peuvent y arriver, enfin j'espère. » A ces mots, un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres et il commença à distribuer leurs copies.

Hermione regarda Seamus qui lui jeta un coup d'œil et, soudain, il se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder Harry en lui souriant d'un air idiot. Harry dû se pincer pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression du Gryffondor blond. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le temps lorsqu'il attirait tous les hommes gays. Pendant un instant, Ron partit à rire mais il arriva bien vite à se contrôler également.

Severus s'approcha d'eux, toujours en regardant les parchemins qu'il tenait et dit « Weasley, un travail pauvre comme d'habitude et… » Soudain, il vit Seamus qui fixait encore Harry tout en lui faisant quelques clins d'œil séducteurs. L'homme stoppa net, pinça les lèvres et regarda alternativement Seamus puis Harry. « Finnegan ! » cracha-t-il avec férocité en le fusillant du regard. « Asseyez-vous correctement et devant_ votre _bureau ! »

Mais Seamus agissait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les ordres de son professeur. Il continua de fixer son camarade aux cheveux noirs et lui sourit sensuellement en léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Harry se força à rougir. Ce n'était pas difficile. Il avait juste à imaginer Severus nu dans un lit, prêt à être aimé par lui et… ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il jouait au timide jeune vierge en baissant la tête et les yeux légèrement tout en laissant un faible sourire flatté étirer ses lèvres. Puis, rapidement, il releva les yeux vers le jeune Irlandais en le regardant sous ses cils.

Un gros bocal de verre rempli d'un liquide épais explosa dans un soin de la pièce faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Snape. Il semblait prêt à bondir sur le blond pour le tuer. Sa respiration était légèrement erratique, ses yeux sombres s'étaient rétrécis, évaluant, menaçant et il serrait ses poings convulsivement autour des parchemins.

« Finnegan ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix basse, glaciale, dangereuse. « Je ne le vous répéterais pas une troisième fois. _Asseyez-vous correctement devant votre table. »_

Un lourd silence se répandit dans la classe et tous les regards étaient posés sur Seamus qui jugea plus prudent, pour le moment, d'obéir à son professeur. Il se tourna donc sur sa chaise et regarda droit devant lui.

Plus ou moins satisfait, Snape reprit sa distribution et rendit son devoir à Ron sans ajouter d'autre commentaire venimeux. Ensuite, il alla du côté du bocal brisé, sortit sa baguette et le répara d'une brève incantation. Finalement, il se dirigea droit vers Pansy Parkinson à qui il rendit son parchemin. 

Harry tourna son regard vers Hermione qui le fixait en souriant et elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Potter ! »

Le jeune homme frissonna puis leva ses prunelles de jade vers son maître des potions, s'attendant à recevoir une pluie de commentaires insultants.

« Potter ! Lamentable devoir ! Je pense que vous devriez étudier beaucoup plus ou peut-être lire quelques livres concernant les ingrédients et les potions les plus simples. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas le niveau ou… les capacités intellectuelles pour réaliser des potions plus compliquées. Je pense qu'un nombre considérable d'heures passées à apprendre vous serait profitable. Un bon apprentissage pendant votre temps de loisirs vous aiderait à trouver quelles sont les priorités et surtout, à ne pas perdre votre temps dans des activités qui demeureront infructueuses. »

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Il avait parfaitement saisi le double sens dans les mots de son ex-amant mais il ne voulait pas penser qu'il lui était impossible de le reconquérir. Il voulait Severus et il l'aurait. Tôt ou tard.

Brusquement, Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud glisser sur sa main. C'était celle de Seamus. L'Irlandais le regardait avec tendresse et Harry lui sourit. Un autre bocal de verre explosa et, de nouveau, toute la classe sursauta. 

« Finnegan ! Lâchez la main de monsieur Potter immédiatement ! » siffla Snape avec fureur, les yeux plus noirs et meurtriers que jamais.

Seamus prit son temps pour caresser légèrement les doigts de Harry ainsi que sa peau douce. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes pouvait affirmer que si son ami caressait sa main une seconde de plus, Severus allait la lui couper.

Snape pianotait follement sur les papiers qu'il tenait comme s'il aurait voulu utiliser ses doigts pour étrangler le blond mais se retenait. Harry, quant à lui, se retenait de sourire. Severus était jaloux et il adorait ça !

« Thomas ! Votre copie ! » dit-il froidement en tendant son bras pour rendre à Dean son devoir qui était parfaitement bien écrit. Il ne détachait pas un seul instant son regard de Seamus qui le fixait en retour tout en essayant de ne pas sourire. Cependant, il faillit éclater de rire lorsque Snape lui rendit son parchemin, en prenant un plaisir diabolique à l'insulter autant qu'il pouvait.

« Malfoy, votre devoir était très bien construits et… » Harry n'écouta pas les commentaires de Severus concernant son chouchou de Serpentard et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en lui montrant ses pouces levés en signe de victoire. Ron souriait également.

« Je suis vraiment étonné que cet espèce de… Je veux dire Snape » rectifia vivement le rouquin en voyant son ami froncé les sourcils. « Qu'in n'est pas retiré de point à Gryffondor ! »

« Je pense qu'il était trop jaloux pour penser correctement » répliqua Dean. « Il avait plutôt l'air d'avoir envie d'achever Seamus. »

« Ouais » sourit un Harry aux anges. Ils rirent le plus discrètement qu'ils purent.

« Veux-tu le faire crever de jalousie Harry ? » lui demanda l'Irlandais en le fixant de ses yeux pétillants d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Harry n'était pas rassuré et il répondit « Euh… Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ca ! » lui dit le blond en se levant de sa chaise et en attrapant le col de la robe de Harry. Il approcha son visage trop vivement de celui de son camarade pour que celui-ci ne réagisse et il l'embrassa sur la bouche avec avidité, en gémissant lourdement de plaisir.

Un bocal de verre explosa et un homme bondit.


	21. Apprendre ce qui appartient à Snape

Coucou. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Extrême Séduction. J'ai déjà traduit le dernier chapitre donc vous l'aurez rapidement. Ce n'est pas cette fic que je voulais updater mais Ce que veulent les hommes mais tant pis, je n'ai pas encore pu écrire le chap. Je le posterai dès que je l'aurais fini.

**Onarluca, Minerve, Popov, Apocalypse-Nox, Dega, Luwelin, Zairoon, White wolf, Alinemcb54, Astronema : **Merci à tous pour vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir. Si j'arrive à vous donner un peu de joie à chaque chapitre alors je suis contente. Je vous fais de très, très gros bisous en espérant que vous apprécierez également celui-là.

**Lisandra : **Si tu crois que Sev est un abruti dans le précédent chapitre, je n'ose pas penser à ce que tu vas penser de lui dans celui-ci. Gros bisous.

**Tiayel : **Lol. Pauvre clavier. Moi depuis le temps, j'ai acheté une petite bâche en plastique, ça en a déjà sauvé plus d'un. Gros bisous.

**Gaeriel Palpatine : **Oui, l'homme qui bondit aurait pu être DD sur un bocal de bonbons ou chocolats ou Rusard sur Peeves, voire Hagrid sur un Buck retrouvé mais non… Comme je vois bien que tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de l'homme qui bondit, je n'en dirais pas plus. Comme je le dis toujours, il faut toujours garder le suspens. Non, bien sûr que non que ce n'est pas du sadisme mais… mais de la prévenance pour mes lecteurs… Je sais tout le monde y croit. Gros bisous.

**Wang Ly : **Seamus le masochiste. Mais ils le savaient tous que la jalousie marcherait… en tout cas moi, je le savais. Lol. J'aime bien faire un Sev jaloux et possessif (pas à l'extrême non plus… quoique le chapitre suivant…). Gros bisous.

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Joyeux anniversaire en retard alors et j'espère que mon cadeau t'a vraiment plu. Gros bisous.

**Céline.s : **J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure. Pour l'école, moi aussi j'avais des profs comme ta prof d'anglais. Je me souviens même d'une prof de maths qui nous avait filé des cours le jour même de la rentrée, là où normalement tu ne reçois que ton emploi du temps, etc… et que tu n'as jamais cours. On l'avait tous maudite ce jour-là. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Atomic girl : **Ta review m'a bien fait rire. Déjà si tu veux lire une fic 'à la J K Rowling', je ne crois pas que c'est dans le slash qu'il faut que tu ailles car je la vois mal écrire une fic yaoi avec ses persos. Ensuite, je trouve toujours ça comique quand je vois quelqu'un critiquer une autre personne sur son style d'écriture alors que ce quelqu'un ne sait pas écrire lui-même (cf ta review). Avant que tu apprennes les notions de savoir-vivre, respect et politesse élémentaire, il faudra t'apprendre à finir tes messages avant d'appuyer sur envoi sinon ça n'écrit pas tout, c'est logique. De plus, lorsqu'on veut réellement faire une critique constructive et donc objective, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la tienne vu sa grossièreté et son impertinence, il faut lire plus de trois chapitres mais bien sûr, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de 'forcer' quelqu'un à lire une de mes fics s'il ou elle n'apprécie pas ce que je conçois. Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature mais apparemment, ça non plus tu ne l'as pas compris. Je vais peut-être te créer un grand choc mais tu n'es pas le nombril du monde. J'espère que ma réponse t'aura fait un peu réfléchir voire mûrir mais vu ta tolérance et ta compréhension visiblement très rapide et performante, je pense que la réponse sera non. En tout cas, bien le bonjour chez toi chère lectrice acharnée (comme tu t'es qualifiée et qui me fait bien rire).

**Vif d'Or : **Vi je sais que je suis sadique avec mes fins de chapitres. Je fais beaucoup de cliffhangers, trop suivant l'avis de mes lecteurs mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'update relativement vite pour cette raison-là. Gros bisous à toi aussi.

**Lululle : **Pauvre Sevy. J'ai adoré lui faire péter un boulon. Ze te fais plein de gros bisous ma Lululle.

**Lice-Chan : **J'espère aussi que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Je suis contente si j'ai pu te donner un peu de réconfort avant de passer tes trois contrôles parce que je sais aussi, par expérience, que c'est difficile et combien on maudit l'organisation des profs entre eux. J'espère en tout cas que tu aimerais ce chap et je te fais de gros bisous.

**Snapeslove : **Et bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais apparemment avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tu sais que ça m'émeut toujours quand on me dit que j'ai arraché une larme à quelqu'un avec mes mots et mes histoires. Je n'aime pas faire pleurer (pas confondre Sadique jusqu'au bout la Elehyn. Lol) mais pour un auteur, c'est un compliment magnifique parce que je sais que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ce que j'essayais d'exprimer. Merci pour ce message et gros bisous.

**Sevy : **Et bien ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Gros bisous.

**Noa Black : **Non, Seamus n'est pas amoureux de Harry et s'il a eu une attraction physique pour lui, c'était uniquement dû à l'attraction qui est bel et bien finie. Voilà. Gros bisous.

**Chapitre 21: Apprendre ce qui appartient à Snape**

****

'Calmes-toi Severus, calmes-toi' se répétait l'homme en lui-même tandis qu'il rendait son devoir à Draco Malfoy.

Il venait juste d'insulter Seamus Finnegan et avait prit un plaisir sadique à le faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsqu'il voyait le Gryffondor blond toucher son… toucher Harry. Les bocaux qu'il avait fait exploser étaient la preuve évidente de son manque de maîtrise de lui-même.

'Ca va aller. Calmes-toi, calmes-toi.'

Severus rendit à Crabbe sa rédaction sans commentaire – il n'y en avait aucun à faire.

'Il n'a aucun droit de toucher mon – Harry ! De plus, Harry n'a pas envie d'être touché par cet Irlandais, il veut être touché par moi. _Seulement par moi ! _Et je veux le toucher aussi ! _Non ! _L'embrasser ! _Non ! _L'aimer. _Non! _Il me manque tellement. _Non ! Non ! Non ! _Il n'a aucun droit de le toucher! Et la manière dont il le regarde ! C'est comme s'il était amoureux de Harry. Aucun droit d'être amoureux de Harry. Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit. _Severus ! _Je l'aime. _Non ! »_

« Goyle, votre devoir ! »

'Il le regardait comme s'il était hypnotisé… Comme si l'attraction n'était pas complètement terminée. Il lui a touché la main ! Est-il amoureux de mon amour ? Il ne le peut pas ! Harry est à moi ! Je savais que je devais me méfier de lui ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dort dans le même dortoir que mon Harry qu'il a tous les droits sur lui ! Il dort dans le même dortoir… Calmes-toi Severus, calmes-toi… Il peut voir Harry complètement nu… ! Calmes-toi…'

Severus pouvait sentit une vague d'intense jalousie et de possessivité l'envahir en broyant son coeur. 'S'il ose toucher à Harry, je jure que je le tue !'

« Zabini, votre… »

Il entendit brusquement le son d'une chaise qui tombe brutalement sur le sol et il se retourna vers la source de ce bruit… et une soudaine rage prit le contrôle de son esprit.

Un bocal de verre explosa et il bondit.

« Ne touche pas Harry, espèce d'inconscient ! Il est à moi ! » hurla-t-il en attrapant l'Irlandais et en le repoussant du corps de son ex-amant. Il ne relâcha pas Seamus mais le secoua violemment tout en criant, « Ne le touche jamais plus tu m'entends ? Ne le regarde jamais plus ! Ne le… »

Harry et plusieurs autres de ses camarades essayaient de libérer Seamus de la poigne ferme de leur furieux professeur mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Harry était effrayé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami réagisse comme cela. Il fût donc encore plus surpris lorsqu'il entendit Seamus éclater de rire et répondre, « Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps sans le toucher. Il est si sexy qu'il me fait bander à chaque seconde… »

Seamus ne prêta pas attention au rugissement de son maître des potions et continua, « Et si je me souviens bien, vous n'êtes plus avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il peut devenir mien ! »

« Chuuuuttt » murmura Harry en regardant alternativement son amour et son ami.

« JAMAIS ! » hurla Severus en essayant de repousser l'Irlandais aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de lui et de Harry. Il était si en colère, à présent, qu'il tremblait violemment. « JAMAIS ! Il a toujours été à moi et il le sera toujours ! N'ose jamais le toucher ! N'ose jamais sinon je vais être obligé de… »

« Ca suffit ! » coupa Hermione d'un ton sec et brusque.

« De quoi professeur ? » le provoquait Seamus tandis que Harry secouait sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire signe à son ami d'arrêter immédiatement. Et il n'était pas le seul à faire cela. « Pensiez-vous que vous pouviez le garder après l'avoir jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? Non, il est libre maintenant et je compte bien en profiter désolé. Et Harry en profitera aussi. »

Severus pouvait sentir son sang bouillir. Il avait envie de frapper son étudiant. Il essaya pourtant de se calmer en se répétant que Finnegan voulait juste le provoquer. Il pouvait entendre ses autres élèves qui n'avaient pas su que Harry et lui avaient été amants, murmurer de surprise et de choc. Il pouvait aussi sentir les bras de ses étudiants autour de lui pour tenter de le retenir de se jeter sur leur camarade pour le frapper.

'Calmes-toi Severus, calmes-toi.'

Mais Seamus ne s'en tint pas là. « Il a un si joli petit cul ! Oh Harry, béb » ronronna-t-il en tournant son visage vers celui, effrayé, du jeune homme. « Parfois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder sous la douche et de voir l'eau glisser sur son corps nu en espérant que ça pourrait être ma main. Viens-là mon bébé, je vais te satisfaire, tu verras. »

Tous les bocaux de la classe explosèrent sans, bien heureusement, blesser quelqu'un et un Snape rugissant bondit de nouveau sur son étudiant.

« NON ! » s'exclamèrent les mêmes personnes qui avaient désespérément essayées de maintenir l'homme immobile et à distance de Seamus.

Les deux hommes basculèrent durement sur le sol et Severus tenta de frapper le jeune homme tout en hurlant « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Seulement moi peux le voir nu ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Ne le désire pas ! Ne le… »

« Severus, je t'en prie arrête ! » hurlait aussi Harry qui était vrai très apeuré. Seamus évita la plupart des coups mais il en reçut quelques uns qui le firent grimacer. « Stop ! Stop ! »

Harry se sentait si impuissant en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le fureur de son amour. Il se demandait également si Seamus n'était pas masochiste en le voyant rire jusqu'aux larmes sur le sol ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la fureur de leur enseignant. Harry avait simplement demandé à l'Irlandais de rendre Severus jaloux, pas d'en faire un meurtrier.

« Je vais te tuer, je le jure » répétait à présent Severus.

« Petrificus totalus ! » cria Hermione.

Le professeur tomba par terre et la jeune femme, livide, dit « La classe est terminée. »

Les élèves sortirent de la salle aussi vite que des lapins en danger. Il avait pour mission de raconter à toute l'école ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Seamus » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Je pense que ça serait préférable pour toi que tu partes maintenant avant que je ne libère notre professeur. »

L'Irlandais riait toujours. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville le fusillaient du regard. Dean attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras et le mena hors de la pièce.

« Oh, oh mon dieu » dit Seamus à Dean, entre deux éclats de rire, lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir. « C'était si drôle. Mise à part la période où nous étions attirés par Harry, je n'ai jamais vu notre si froid et arrogant professeur de potions agir comme ça ! Oh mon dieu Dean, je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côt ! »

A l'aide de son ami, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en riant toujours.

« OK » dit Hermione pendant ce temps. « Neville, peux-tu aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore ? Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il soit informé avant d'entendre les rumeurs des autres qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. »

« Très bien Hermione. J'y vais » répliqua Neville.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son maître des potions qui était toujours figé sur le sol. Toute tremblante, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça le « Finite incantatem » qui devait le libérer.

Fusillant Hermione du regard, Severus Snape se mit debout et approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant.

« Ron, Hermione » appela Harry brusquement. « Attendez-moi dehors. »

Le couple le regarda et vit l'expression déterminé qui caractérisait son visage à ce moment-là. Ils hochèrent affirmativement la tête et sortirent en fermant la porte.

« Severus, je… »

« Tais-toi ! » s'exclama l'homme furieusement en se tournant pour faire face à son ex-amant. La colère et la jalousie déformaient son visage et il cria « Tu me trompes déj ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, totalement stupéfait. Severus avait-il oublié que c'était lui qui avait rompu ?

« Tu me trompes déj ! » répéta l'homme d'une voix dangereusement froide. « Harry Fidélité Potter, est-ce que les baisers de ce salaud Irlandais sont meilleurs que les miens ? Es-tu aussi excité lorsqu'il te touche que tu l'étais lorsque je te touchais ? As-tu une érection juste par le fait de le voir nu comme tu l'avais lorsque je l'étais ? »

Severus s'avançait de plus en plus près de lui en disant ces mots. Il stoppa net lorsque leur torse se touchèrent. D'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa fermement les hanches de Harry et presser le membre mou du jeune homme contre le sien gonflé et durci.

Harry haleta et rougit en sentant une intense vague de désir l'envahir. Severus se frottait contre lui en un rythme lent et sensuel.

« Ressens-tu ce désir immédiat lorsqu'il te touche ? » demanda Severus d'une voix rauque et abrupte en sentant l'érection de Harry se frotter férocement contre la sienne. « Ressens-tu cette chaleur intense t'envahir instantanément comme si des flammes pures brûlaient ton corps lorsque tu es avec lui ? »

Harry avait glissé ses bras autour du cou de son amour et gémissait en se tordant sous ses caresses. « Oh Severus. »

« Harry, dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

« Oh Sev, mmmmm. »

« Harry, dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas! » répéta l'homme.

« Oh Merlin, c'est merveilleux… Oh oui… Oh… Severus, non ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie. »

Malgré les supplications du jeune hommes, Severus se figea. « DIS-MOI QUE TU NE L'AIMES PAS ! »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Dis que tu n'apprécies pas ses baisers ! »

« Severus, reviens s'il te plaît. J'ai tellement envie de… »

« DIS-MOI QUE TU N'APPRECIES PAS SES BAISERS ! »

« Je n'aime pas qu'il m'embrasse Sev. »

« Dis que j'embrasse mieux que lui ! »

« Tu embrasses bien mieux que n'importe qui au monde Severus et tu sais déjà que je t'aime. Toi et seulement toi, maintenant et pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais de ma vie. »

« Bien. Maintenant, allez rejoindre vos amis Potter. Il faut que je…"

« Quoi ! Est-ce que tu plaisantes Severus ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom Potter ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête.

Severus fit demi-tour, prêt à partir.

« OK ! » dit Harry intentionnellement. « Je vais y aller et rejoindre Seamus. Pauvre garçon, il doit bien souffrir en cet instant-même. Je vais prendre soin de… »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » hurla Severus en revenant sur ses pas.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je pense qu'il doit avoir besoin de tendresse après avoir été battu… »

Severus agrippa les épaules du jeune homme et le secoua légèrement.

« Il ne veut pas de tendresse et tu le sais. Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit. Tu n'es pas fait pour lui ! »

« Oh et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Ca ! »

Severus étreignit Harry et l'embrassa avec passion. Le jeune étudiant répondit immédiatement au baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amour.

Severus s'arracha à ses lèvres et le repoussa vivement.

« Ai-je à t'embrasser une nouvelle fois maintenant ? » dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Oui » répondit Harry, en voulant plus.

Cependant, l'homme savait cela et recula d'un pas. « Non, Vous voulez juste profiter de la situation Potter et vous savez parfaitement bien que vous ne ressentez pas la même chose lorsqu'_il _vous embrasse. Vous aimez mes baisers et vous haïssez les siens ! »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr ! »

« Oh ? » s'exclama Severus en haussant un sourcil. « Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? »

« Oui. Après tout, Seamus est sexy et ses lèvres… mmmmm… »

Harry voulait se perdre dans le baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait mais Severus le brisa encore et bien trop tôt à son goût.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Potter » commença le maître des potions. « C'est un conseil que je vous donne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous le donne ou si, dans votre stupidité, vous allez le suivre mais il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que Finnegan n'est pas pour vous. »

« Pas pour moi ? » répéta Harry, le visage impassible.

« Oui ! Il n'est pas pour vous. Croyez-moi. »

« Oh ! Et pourquoi n'est-il pas pour moi ? »

« C'est un Gryffondor. »

« Et ? _Je suis _un Gryffondor ! »

« Exactement ! »

Comme il vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel, Severus ajouta « Deux Gryffondors ensemble donne une relation impossible. Les contraires s'attirent Potter. Ce dont vous avez besoin est un Serpen… »

Le professeur ne pût terminer sa phrase comme il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« N'entrez pas ! » cracha-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis également content de vous voir mon cher Severus » dit le vieux mage dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. « Monsieur Londubat m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ici il y a quelques instants et j'ai vu monsieur Finnegan. Sa côte cassée n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et j'ai pu remarqué combien il était amusé donc je ne pense pas qu'il portera plainte contre vous Severus mais je voudrais tout de même vous parler un petit moment. »

Honteux, Severus acquiesça et le directeur se tourna vers l'étudiant. 

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Lorsque j'ai questionné tes amis à propos de l'étrange conduite de monsieur Finnegan, Miss Granger a évoqué un possible effet secondaire. »

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry sortit de la classe, plus stupéfait que jamais.

« A présent, vous pouvez vous rhabiller Monsieur Potter » lui dit Madame Pomfresh.

Harry attrapa son pantalon et entendit l'infirmière poursuivre « Vous avez bu la potion qui a mis un terme à votre attraction il y a maintenant deux semaines. Il n'y a donc plus aucun souci que vous développiez un effet secondaire. »

Comme la médico-mage perçut le sourire satisfait du jeune homme, elle sourit également et ajouta « Je suis contente pour vous. Cela a dû être dur pour vous de devoir subir tout ce désir et harcèlement. »

Oh oui mais le plus horrible était son cœur brisé à cause de Severus.

« Oui » répliqua-t-il. « Mais c'était juste temporaire et j'ai eu de la chance que ce ne soit que du désir et non de l'amour. Cela aurait été bien plus difficile si quelqu'un était réellement tombé amoureux de moi. »

Il savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'amour n'était pas partagé. Et même s'il détestait Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et les quelques autres, il n'aurait pas aimé les voir souffrir par sa faute.

« De toute façon, cela aurait été impossible monsieur Potter. Tout n'était que désir et non amour » répliqua l'infirmière.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry étonné.

« Oui, vous émettiez un taux anormal de phéromones qui ne fait qu'accroître le désir donc aucune personne n'aurait pu tomber amoureuse de vous à cause de cette attraction » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais… Mais » bégaya Harry qui se rappelait tous les mots d'amour que Severus lui avait dit. « Et si quelqu'un m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait pendant cette attraction ? »

« C'est donc parce que cette personne vous aime réellement. »

« Merci Madame Pomfresh. Merci beaucoup. »

Enfin vêtu correctement, Harry se leva rapidement de sa chaise, se rapprocha de la médico-mage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en laissant une stupéfaite mais heureuse Madame Pomfresh.


	22. Dis que tu m'aimes

Coucou. Et voilà, une fic de terminée. Ce me fait tout drôle étant donné qu'Extrême Séduction a été le premier slash que j'ai écrit. Bien sûr, il était en Anglais et je l'ai terminé après d'autres fics mais cette histoire homosexuelle reste la première que j'ai écrite et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, je fais de très gros bisous à tous celles et peut-être ceux qui l'ont suivi.

**Lola Reeds, Tiayel, Apocalypse-Nox, Céline.s, Astronema, Noa Black, Wang Ly, White wolf : **Un grand merci pour vos messages qui m'ont toujours aidé à traduire plus vite. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre comblera vos attentes sinon l'auteur vous permettra de la flageller sur la place publique. C'est vrai ? Non ! Lol. )

**Onarluca : **Tu vois puce, si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est en partie pour toi parce que je sais que tu aimes cette fic… mais j'aurais pu attendre… et comme je suis, théoriquement sadique… Lol.

**Luwelin : **Sev s'acharne à le repousser parce qu'il est toujours honteux du comportement qu'il a eu lors de l'attraction. Il n'avait plus son contrôle et a horreur de ça. De plus, il est rigoureux sur le fait que Harry est son élève et il n'est pas vraiment au courant qu'il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit les relations entre profs et élèves. Tu en verras plus dans ce chapitre.

**Lisandra : **T'inquiète pas, ton commentaire véridique ne m'a pas choqué et c'est aussi ce que certains anglophones m'ont dit en lisant le chap. )

**Kyzara : **C'est vrai que le comportement de Sev est exagéré mais c'est ainsi que je voulais le faire. Je voulais qu'il soit possessif et jaloux à l'extrême (comme l'attraction, le titre de la fic, etc…) et il peut aussi être tendre à l'extrême. Je n'aime pas les machos, Sev n'en est pas un mais il ne supporte vraiment pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche son Harry ou le regarde avec désir. Je pense réellement que Severus (dans les livres de JKR) est possessif et j'avais envie d'accentuer ce trait de caractère.

**Sevy : **Merci. Ton message m'a touché.

**Dega : **Vi, Seamus est fou sur les bords. Lol. Il a beaucoup aimé faire sortir de ses gonds son si impassible et maître de lui professeur, même pour le prix d'une côte cassée. Un vrai malade. Lol.

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Vi, ça serait si simple que Sev avoue son amour à Harry mais sinon, il n'y aurait plus de fic et je me retrouve au chômage. Lol. Sinon, si tu te poses de réelles questions sur le comportement de Sev, j'ai écrit une réponse dans la review de Luwelin.

**Gaeriel Palpatine : **Je suis Française mais j'aime beaucoup l'Anglais, c'est pour ça que j'avais commencé un DEUG d'Anglais. Je ne suis pas tout à fait bilingue mais presque et je compte l'être un jour. J'ai écrit d'abord ES en Anglais parce qu'au début, lorsque j'ai découvert fanfic, je n'étais que dans la partie Anglais (j'avais été jeté un coup d'œil dans la partie Française (slash HPSS) et j'avais été horriblement déçue (quand tu passes de presque 80 pages à 4, ça fout un coup). Déçue du nombre de fics, je parle. Pas des fics en elles-mêmes et du coup, j'ai écrit en Anglais parce que c'est par là que j'avais connu le site et parce que c'était un peu comme un défi pour moi. Ensuite, je suis venue dans le coin Français pour commencer à écrire parce que je me disais que les fans des HPSS en avaient vraiment peu. Mon but ? Rattraper les Anglophones. Lol. Je plaisante. )

**Lululle : **Vive les fous ma Lululle et si tu vas à l'asile, j'irais te voir… parce que j'y serais aussi. Lol.

**Magnolia : **Mici. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic et mes histoires en général. Bisous à Max et à toi.

**Vif d'Or : **Durant l'attraction, Harry pensait que Sev l'aimait mais lorsqu'il l'a rejeté, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais eu son cœur mais que Sev le voulait uniquement sexuellement. Madame Pomfresh l'a détrompé mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir autrement. Sev ne lui aurait jamais dit.

**Ros poutouxes et ros calînouxe à tous.**

****

**Chapitre 22: Dis que tu m'aimes**

Severus était assis à son bureau, la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sous l'influence de l'extrême attraction de Harry, il avait pathétiquement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'était ridiculisé alors et aujourd'hui, il avait fait la même chose sans pouvoir prétexter de la conséquence d'une hausse des phéromones du jeune homme. Il avait frappé un étudiant, hurlé devant toute sa classe comme un dément. Il avait agi comme l'ex-amant jaloux qu'il était. Il savait qu'il aimait Harry mais sa raison ne voulait pas se rendre et lui abandonner son cœur. Sa relation avec le Gryffondor avait été une erreur. Harry était trop… jeune, son élève, son… amour. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire.

Dumbledore venait juste de lui parler à propos de la peine qu'il se causait et qu'il causait à Harry. Le directeur lui avait dit qu'il agissait stupidement. Il savait que son employé était amoureux de l'un de ses étudiants et il lui avait bien indiqué qu'il n'y avait aucune règle contre ce type de relation.

« Severus » lui avait-il dit. « Je sais que vous êtes intelligent et je sais que vous êtes effrayé par l'amour mais ne perdez pas la chance que vous avez de pouvoir être avec la personne qui compte le plus pour vous. Savez-vous combien de personnes recherchent l'amour toute leur vie sans jamais le trouver ? Vous, Severus, vous l'avez dans vos mains et vous le repoussez encore. Si vous continuez ainsi, Harry va se décourager et vous allez le perdre pour toujours. Je sais que vous avez grandement souffert et que vous avez peur d'aimer et d'être aimé. Vous voulez vous protéger de ces sentiments et je le comprends. Laissez-moi juste vous posez une question. Une seule. Préférez-vous souffrir de solitude et d'amour perdu ou de la possibilité d'être blessé par amour ? Il me semble me rappeler d'une phrase énonçant plus ou moins ces mots-là 'il est préférable d'avoir aimé et perdu que de ne jamais avoir aimé.' »

Après avoir dites ces paroles, il quitta le bureau du maître des potions pour le laisser réfléchir. A présent et plus que jamais, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire.

Un frappement enthousiaste retentit à la porte qui le fit sursauter. Il n'eût pas le temps de dire « N'entrez pas » que la porte s'ouvrait à la volé et qu'une petite tornade en robe noire courait vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry avait entouré la nuque de l'homme de ses bras fermes et le chevaucha complètement en répétant « Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime aussi » tout en embrassant son visage.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ? » grogna l'enseignant en essayant d'empêcher Harry de l'embrasser et de le toucher.

« Oh mon amour » sourit le jeune homme. « Je le savais ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire l'amour comme ça si tu ne m'aimais pas. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous Potter ? » demanda Severus qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

« Tu m'aimes ! »

« Non » mentit-il tandis qu'il se reculait du jeune Gryffondor.

« Oh mais je sais que tu m'aimes. Madame Pomfresh me l'a dit ! »

« Madame Pomfresh !??!? »

« Oui ! Elle m'a dit que personne n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de moi ou me dire qu'il était amoureux ou encore me le montrer à moins qu'il le soit. Je pense donc que tu peux deviner la suite… »

Severus était à présent livide. En voyant l'expression déterminée et heureuse de son étudiant, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Severus » commença le jeune sorcier.

« Non ! » murmura l'homme, les paupières toujours closes. « Partez d'ici Potter ! Maintenant et pour toujours ! »

Le professeur respirait de plus en plus fort comme si un poids très lourd lui compressait la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir des larmes lui brûler les yeux et il ne voulait pas que Harry voit cela.

« Severus, es-tu sûr de vouloir que je sorte de cette pièce et…de ta vie ? » interrogea tristement le Survivant en baissant lui aussi sa tête en un mouvement lent. « Si tu me le dis une nouvelle fois, je le ferais, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Le cœur du maître des potions lui hurlait de dire non et il se mordit la lèvre. Les mots du directeur lui revinrent en mémoire soudainement. « _Si vous continuez ainsi, Harry va se décourager et vous allez le perdre pour toujours. »_

Aucune réponse ne franchit ses lèvres.

Restant assis sur les cuisses de son amour, Harry fixa la fenêtre sans la voir pendant une minute ce qui alourdit encore le profond silence. Puis, il tourna son visage vers celui de son professeur pour le regarder intensément et dit d'une voix lente et triste, « Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus que faire ou que penser. Tu me voulais tellement… et après, tu m'as rejeté sans un regard en arrière. Je sais que tu me désires toujours mais tu es tellement cruel. Tu me disais que tu m'aimais mais maintenant tu agis comme si tu me détestais. » Harry baissa de nouveau la tête et murmura « Je suis fatigué de jouer Severus. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu, le jeune homme retira le collier que lui avait offert son ex-amant et le regarda dans sa main. Il pouvait voir les lettres H et S entrelacées et dit, « Ont-ils toujours une signification ? » Harry tourna le pendentif et vit les mots qui étaient gravés dans le métal avec la rose qui les ponctuaient. Il lut ces mots d'un ton mélancolique '_Mon amour pour toujours'._ Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot et murmura, « La rose était le symbole de notre première nuit, le symbole de notre amour… Est-ce que la rose est fanée ? »

Severus resta silencieux mais son cœur criait encore.

« Etait-ce juste un plan pour me faire souffrir ou étais-tu réellement affecté par cette attraction ? » continua Harry doucement, sans regarder l'homme. « Voulais-tu te venger de mon père à travers moi ? Voulais-tu - Est-ce que tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi ? »

Severus n'arrivait pas à répondre, sa gorge était trop serrés.

Comme son amour ne lui répondait pas, Harry pleura tout à coup, « Je voulais et veux voir mon Severus revenir. Je l'aime. Je t'aime. Dis que tu ne veux plus – que tu ne veux plus - de moi et je te promets que je te laisserais partir. » Harry éleva son visage et fixa son professeur avec une intensité quasiment insoutenable. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser mais je sais que je t'aime tellement que je suis vide sans toi. S'il te plait, mon amour, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. »

Le voix de Harry se brisa dans un sanglot et il détourna sa tête vivement pour ne pas laisser montrer à l'homme qu'il aimait tout l'étendue de sa détresse. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit des bras puissants s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et un visage s'enfouir dans son cou.

Severus dit d'une voix étouffée « Pardonne-moi Harry. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais j'avais tellement honte. Tout ce que j'avais fait… et tu es mon étudiant… mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir… Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi mon amour s'il te plaît. »

Harry s'était raidi dans l'étreinte de l'homme lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots 'mon amour' et il demanda, pas encore certain d'avoir entendu correctement, « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Je t'aime Harry. Tellement. Pardonne-moi. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne t'ai pas tendu un piège et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me venger de ton père à travers toi. Je t'ai toujours désiré mais j'étais ton professeur. Je pensais que c'était interdit et tu étais… »

« Harry Potter ? » suggéra le jeune homme.

« Oui » répliqua l'enseignant en lui remettant son collier autour du cou. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne veux pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je te veux – J'ai besoin de toi… entièrement pour moi. »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Severus ouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres tendres qui l'appelaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry demanda, « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il regardait son professeur avec espoir, amour et crainte. Severus était trop déconcerté pour répondre. Harry approcha donc son visage de celui de son amour et doucement, le caressa de ses joues et de ses lèvres tout en répétant au creux de son oreille « Epouse-moi… Epouse-moi mon amour ! Epouse-moi Severus… Epouse-moi ! »

Le cœur de Severus battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Je veux être tien Sev »

« Tu es déjà mien » dit l'homme sans pouvoir se retenir. « Depuis toujours. Et je suis tien également… mon cher fiancé. »

Harry hurla de bonheur et sauté si violemment en cou de Severus que la chaise dans laquelle ils étaient assis bascula et tomba sur le sol. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

------------------------------------------------

Severus et Harry étaient au beau milieu de leur lune de miel dans la magnifique maison qu'ils avaient acheté en Angleterre. Le soleil brillait chaudement en ce premier jour de juillet et Harry relut une fois de plus la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Dumbledore. Il lui disait qu'il lui avait attribué le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Il pourrait être avec son mari tous les jours de toute l'année. Il était content.

Severus et lui étaient mariés depuis une semaine lorsque l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs apporta une surprise à son époux.

« Où étais-tu Sev ? » demanda le jeune sorcier comme il voyait son mari entrer dans leur chambre.

« Encore au lit mon amour… ? J'étais au ministère » répondit-il.

« Au ministère ? » répéta-t-il tandis qu'une expression stupéfaite se dessinait sur son visage. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai été demandé une faveur à notre cher ministre, Monsieur Weasley. »

« Une faveur ? Quelle faveur ? »

"Tu sais Harry qu'Arthur ferait tout pour toi et pour ton bonheur ? Tu es encore 'Le garçon qui a survécut deux fois', le jeune homme qui a sauvé plusieurs de ses enfants et je suis toujours l'espion pour l'Ordre. Il est très reconnaissant envers nous » dit Severus en s'approchant du lit. « Je savais quand j'y suis entré que ma requête était… spéciale… et je pense que notre ministre ne va pas encore s'en remettre mais il a accepté. Il a fallu que j'use de toutes les méthodes de persuasion que je connaissais et il a finalement accepté. »

« S'il te plaît Sev, dis-moi. Je suis en train de mourir de curiosité. Qu'as-tu demand ? » interrogea le jeune homme avec une étincelle avide et impatiente dans le regard.

Il commençait à sortir du lit lorsque Severus l'arrêta, « Reste où tu es Harry. Je vais te rejoindre. »

Harry sourit d'excitation et demanda à nouveau, « Dis-moi mon amour. Quelle était cette faveur ? »

Severus sourit et sortit un retourneur de temps de sa poche.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je dois le rapporter dans deux jours » dit l'homme.

« Mais Sev, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ce retour- »

« Bonjour mon amour » lança Severus tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre.

« Sev ? » murmura Harry en voyant son mari en double exemplaire.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de te faire ça Harry » murmura un des Severus tandis que l'autre approchait de son mari.

« Oh mon dieu » soupira Harry qui était maintenant extrêmement excité à la seule pensée d'avoir deux Severus pour lui tout seul.

Un Severus vint enrouler ses bras autour du torse de Harry et embrassa sa nuque tout en caressant ses mamelons tandis que le second prit le sexe de son jeune époux entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer.

« Oh oui ! » cria Harry. « Rappelle-moi de remercier Monsieur Weasley. »

Ce fût la dernière phrase qu'il peut énoncer avant de perdre toute forme de cohérence.

--------------------------------------------

Alanguis, les deux hommes étaient amoureusement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se souriaient en s'embrassant avec tendresse.

« C'était merveilleux Severus. Tu peux avoir deux Harry demain si tu veux » dit le jeune homme d'une voix éreintée.

« Deux Harry… mmmmm… Et pourquoi pas trois ? »

Harry rigola et embrassa Severus en lui répliquant d'un ton taquin, « Tu es trop vieux pour satisfaire au lit trois Harry. Je suis jeune et avide. »

Severus éclata de rire, embrassa son amant sur le front et murmura, « Tu veux parier ? C'est ce que nous allons voir jeune présomptueux. Repose-toi bien parce que tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie demain. Beaucoup d'énergie. »

Harry sourit et se pelotonna davantage contre le torse de Severus, totalement heureux.

** FIN **


End file.
